The WWE Chronicles
by xbrokenxinside
Summary: Last Chapter Up !
1. Chapter 1

1The WWE Chronicles

It's not a good title

Summary: This is a fic that describes WWE matches in full detail.

If you have any ideas for storylines, please feel free to ask.

Chapter One: Betrayal of Trust

"Yo, Ran." John Cena called after his best friend Randy Orton. "Nice seeing you at work." Orton laughed.

"Yeah, but it sucks that we have to work this 'fantasy match' thing." Orton said.

"Yeah, cause it's Wrestle Mania time. They have to do these Super Show things. Actually, I'm glad I caught you in time, yo." Cena said.

"Why? We're on last. Big US vs. Intercontinental Championship match." Orton said.

"Yeah...it's gonna be a draw." Cena said. "We can't have both titles on one brand. How about your dad hits me and it's a DQ or something like that."

"Fine by me. I'll go talk to my dad." Orton said and walked to Cowboy Bob's locker room.

"Randy!" Orton turned and saw Vince McMahon walking down the hallway.

"Hey, Big V!" Orton said.

"Get in the room. It's important." Vince said as he allowed Orton to go into his father's locker room. "I'm going to call Mike Chioda and tell him to get in here. We are gonna screw Raw out of the Intercontinental Championship. No, Randy it's only for storyline purposes. He will win it back before Wrestle Mania and then we will have a Randy Orton vs. John Cena Cage Match for both titles. How does that sound?"

"Good. What do we have to do?" Orton asked.

"I'm gonna go over this with Cena, except the screw job part. He will pick you up for the F-U and Cowboy, you will jump up on the apron and hit Cena with your patented cast. Cena will sell it and then you, Randy, will hit him with a RKO and then pin him. Chioda will make the fast three. Then you will get out of there and Cena can pent his rage and then, only then, will I inform him of this. Inform Chioda about it...I'll see you at ringside." Vince said and walked out.

John Cena Vs. Randy Orton- Raw 2/13/06

Cena starts off the match by sending Orton into the corner. He followed it up by giving him a running dropkick. Orton sold it perfectly and then delivered a stiff punch to the face of John Cena. Cena stumbled away. Orton ran over to him but Cena countered the running clothesline attempt and back body dropped Orton over to the outside of the ring. Cowboy Bob came running down but Cena met him halfway and gave him a stiff suplex on the steel ramp. Orton got up and came running over and nailed a bulldog.

Vince McMahon started to walk to the ring. Cena got up after cutting himself to make it look like he was busted open from the steel ramp. Vince walked right past the wrestlers and took a seat at the announce table after greeting Joey Styles, Jerry Lawler and the Coach.

Cena pulled himself up and received a RKO on the steel ramp, that hurt like hell. Orton woke his father up. Cowboy got up and rolled into the ring, much to the protest of the referee. Cena pulled himself up again. Orton went again for a RKO but Cena was ready and planted a hard DDT on him. Orton cut himself and got up slowly. Cena rolled in the ring and after him Orton. Orton kipped up and Cena set him up for the F-U. Cowboy Bob got up on the apron and the ref promptly looked away to Vince McMahon. Cowboy Bob hit Cena with the cast and Orton hit the RKO. The ref turned around and made the quick three count.

Orton grabbed both titles and walked quickly up the ramp as Cena realized what happened. He immediately went outside and grabbed McMahon around his throat.

"Who man what the (beep) was that?" Cena asked as he picked McMahon up and forcibly threw him into the ring.

"Cena...wait. It was for storyline purposes. I wanted a Cena vs. Orton double title cage match for Wrestle Mania 22." Vince said.

"Did Randy know?" Cena asked.

"No. He only knew to RKO you." Vince said and Cena went to walk away, accepting what he found out.. Vince gave him the middle finger and Cena turned around. He grabbed by the shirt collar McMahon and set him up for the F-U. He gave McMahon the F-U and taunted over his pron body as Raw went off the air.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Next Up- Cena confronts Orton and Ashley and Trish vs. Mickie and Maria


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter Two: Smack down

"Hello, everybody and welcome to Smack Down. In an amazing match last week on Raw, Randy Orton captured the Intercontinental Championship from Randy Orton in a surprise upset. Presented by Raw Magazine here is the Raw Rebound." Michael Cole said.

Footage from last week's Raw, including the F-U to Vince McMahon was shown and then Randy Orton's music hit. The United States and Intercontinental Champions came out and held both titles proud. He strutted to the ring with his father behind him. He got in the ring and signaled for a mic.

"As many of you see, I defeated John Cena to win the Intercontinental Championship last Monday. In a very bloody encounter, I hit a RKo for the win. I'm just gonna take up a few more minutes of your time. You see, this past Tuesday, Vince McMahon called me and told me that at Wrestle Mania I will defend both of my championships against John Cena in a steel cage match. And he told me that he guaran-damn-tees me to walk out of Wrestle Mania three champions if I beat John Cena. So..." Randy was interrupted by John Cena's theme music playing. The ex-IC champ came out and walked to the ring and snatched the mic from Orton's hand.

"You know, I used to consider you a friend. Now, I just consider you an asshole." Cena stated simply. "Your father cost me the Intercontinental Championship. And I personally called Vince myself and apologized yesterday and he told me that in two days at No Way Out in a Tag Team Match will be Randy and Bob Orton against John Cena and The Undertaker. You Can't See Us!" Cena said and dropped the mic and walked to the backstage area with both Ortons looking on in shock.

THEODORE LONG'S OFFICE

"Teddy. Teddy, there has gt to be something you can do about that! I can't face Cena and Taker in a tag team match! I have to train for the cage match at Wrestle Mania..." Orton said.

"Now hold on a minute, playa. That match is in a month, ya feel me? But No Way Out is in two days. Tonight is a different story. Tonight, in a warm-up match both of you will be in a match. Listen to this, playas. Randy and Bob Orton vs. Lashley and the Boogeyman! Now, holla at your man!" Long said and dismissed the Ortons.

IN THE RING

Ashley Massaro and Trish Stratus vs. Mickie James and Maria in a Tag Team Bra and Panties Match

All four women started. Mickie went right for Ashley and bashed her head against the canvas, repeatedly. Trish kicked Mickie right in the head to stop her and then delivered a Chick Kick to Maria's head. Ashley got up and crawled on top of Mickie and punched her as hard as she could in the face. Ashley then tore Mickie's shirt off and choked her with it while Maria successfully got Trish's pants off. Maria took too long to celebrate and Trish rolled her up and took her pants off. Maria looked shocked and covered herself up before falling victim to a flying clothesline courtesy of Ashley. Ashley and Maria rolled around on the canvas before Ashley tore Maria's shirt off, eliminated her. Ashley went back over to Mickie who threw Ashley out of the ring. Mickie then did something she'd never do and threw Trish on the ground and tore her shirt off, eliminating her from the match.

Ashley recovered on the outside. She got up and rolled back in the ring. Mickie was too busy celebrating on the top rope to notice Ashley. Ash snuck behind Mickie and set her up for a powerbomb, that connected. She then successfully took Mickie's skirt off. Ashley's celebration was short lived because Triple H ran out from the crowd and hit Ashley with a steel chair from behind. Triple H picked up Ashley and ave her the Pedigree. Triple H helped up Mickie and they hugged, while Trish looked on from the top of the ramp. Mickie got a mic.

"See what I did to your friend, Ashley? Well at the PPV it will happen to you,too. At No Way Out it will be Mickie James with Triple H vs. Trash Stratus." Mickie said and dropped the mic and left the ring with the Game.

COWBOY BOB AND RANDY ORTON VS. BOOGEYMAN AND LASHLEY

Boogeyman and Randy started. Boogeyman immediately tried to psyche out Orton by doing that muscle spasm. Orton got spooked but ran in with a shoulder block that barely moved the big man. The Boogeyman got Orton and licked his face. Orton retaliated with a RKO. Orton pinned for a two-count. The Boogeyman got right up and gave Orton a big boot. Orton tagged in Cowboy Bob. Cowboy Bob kicked The Boogeyman in the gut and clothes lined him out of the ring where he landed on his feet. The Boogeyman took apart the announcer's table. The Boogeyman drug Cowboy Bob out of the ring and went to body slam him on the announce tbale if it wasn't for Randy giving The Boogeyman a dropkick. Lashley went after Randy and shoulder blocked him through the barricade. The referee ran out of the ring to check on him. John Cena ran through the crowd and picked up Cowboy Bob and gave him an F-U through the announce table. Cena ran right back through the crowd.

Randy got up and told the ref that Cowboy Bob couldn't continue and the ref announced that it would now be a no-DQ handicap match. Orton ran for one of his belts and hit Lashley in the face with it. He dropped the belt and went for a chair to use on The Boogeyman. The Boogeyman punched the chair and dented it and then tried to bite it. Orton got creeped out and got the belt again. The Boogeyman was busy trying to get a bite out of the steel chair. When he turned around, he gt the US championship to the forehead and went for a title. 1-2...the lights went out. The blue mist spread through the arena and the bell gonged. The lights came out and The Undertaker was standing above Randy Orton. He grabbed Orton by the throat but put him between his legs and set him up for The Last Ride. Orton hit then canvas and bounced as the Undertaker signaled for the Tombstone. Taker picked up Randy for a Tombstone as Cowboy Bob rolled in the ring. Cena came back out and set Cowboy Bob up for another F-U. Cena delivered the F-U to Cowboy Bob at the same time The Undertaker gave the Tombstone to Randy. As Smack Down went off the air, The Undertaker had Cowboy Bob in a Dragon Sleeper as Cena had Randy in a STFU.

"Oh my, folks! The Undertaker is a triumphant return to Smack Down! This Sunday at No Way Out Taker and John Cena will face Bob and Randy Orton. Also, Trish takes on Mickie James with Triple H. Shawn Michaels will take on Shane McMahon in a Scaffold Match. In a match just made, if she can wrestler after tonight, Ashley will take on Shelton Benjamin's Momma! We will see you this Sunday!" Tazz said.

End of Chapter Two

Next Up: No Way Out: Ashley vs. Ms. Benjamin; Mickie vs. Trish; HBK vs. Shane McMahon in a scaffold match and Cowboy Bob and Randy vs. Undertaker and John Cena. Also, The Boogeyman and Lashley take on Kane and the Big Show.


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter Three: NO WAY OUT

"Hello, everybody and welcome to WWE No Way Out presented by WWE Smack Down vs. Raw 2006 for the Play Station 2! I'm the Coach, here with my colleagues, Tazz, Michael Cole, Joey Styles and Jerry 'The King' Lawler." Coach said introducing us to the PPV.

"Hello, Coach and what a night. Wrestle Mania is one month away and the brands collide head on tonight, folks. John Cena and The Undertaker will take on Bob and Randy Orton." the King said.

"How about the Boogeyman and Lashley vs. Big Show and Kane. That has some combustible elements" Joey Styles said.

"This one is bizarre. Mickie James and The Game Triple H will take on Trish Stratus and her partner, her tonight." Tazz said.

"Ah, a night of tag matches. Our first singles match of the night, Ashley Massaro will take on Shelton Benjamin's mother" Michael Cole said.

"Not to mention our Championship Matches WWE Champion Shawn Michaels defends against Shane McMahon in a scaffold match. That will be deadly." Coach said.

"Our main event tonight is none other than Kurt Angle vs. JBL vs. Mark Henry vs. Rey Mysterio vs. MnM in a 6-Man World Heavyweight Championship elimination match. Now, let's get to our first match, Ashley vs. Ms. Benjamin who are both in the ring already." the King said.

ASHLEY MASSARO VS. SHELTON BENJAMIN'S MOMMA

Ashley, who was still recovering from the steel chair shot from Triple H two nights ago, started off with a slap to Benjamin's Mother. Mom slapped Ashley right back while screaming about respect. Mom then picked up Ashley and delivered one hell of a spine buster. Mom picked Ashley up and gave her a DDT. Ashley got up and speared Mom to the floor. Benjamin's Mother then got up and grabbed her purse and hit Ashley with it twice. Mom went for a cover but got a two count. She then gave Mom a low blow and to her surprise, Mom writhed in pain and held it. Ashley figured something was up and delivered a kick to the face and got a three count. She then celebrated as Mom got up. Ashley turned around and received a Pedigree from Mom. Mom lifted her hands to her face and took off a mask, revealing The Game. Triple H picked up Ashley and gave her another Pedigree.

BOOGEYMAN AND LASHLEY VS. BIG SHOW AND KANE

The Boogeyman and Kane started off. Kane gave the Boogeyman a hard right hand and then the Boogeyman punched Kane right back, knocking the big man down. Kane was surprised at the big man's strength. The Boogeyman lifted up Kane and gave him a press slam that shook the ring. He then tug in Lashley. Lashley came in and knocked the Big Show off the apron. Kane sat up seconds later but Lashley was ready and kicked Kane in the face, hard. Lashley pinned for a two-count. Big Show rolled in the ring with a chair but the Boogeyman did that creepy dance over to him and spit a worm in his face before tossing the Big Show over the top rope, onto the padding on the outside. Lashley picked up Kane, but Kane was ready and grabbed Lashley by the throat. The Boogeyman tried to help Lashley but Kane grabbed him by the throat also and gave them a double chokeslam. Kane pinned Lashley for a two count. Kane got frustrated and picked up the chair Big Show brought in. He swung it, but Lashley gave him a drop toe-hold and Kane hit the ropes with the chair and it came back in his face, knocking him down. Big Show got back on the apron and Kane crawled over and got a tag.

Big Show stormed in and delivered a big boot to both the Boogeyman and Lashley. Lashley got right back up and got in the Big Show's face. Big Show pushed him out of the way but Lashley came right back and actually suplexed the Big Show. Lashley hurt his back doing it and had to tag in the Boogeyman. The Boogeyman let Big Show tag in Kane and then kicked Kane in the gut and set him up for the pumphandle slam. JBL's music hit and The Boogeyman looked for him. JBL came from the crowd and gave the Boogeyman a clothesline from hell. The referee disqualified Big Show and Kane and awarded Boogeyman and Lashley the match. Theodore Long's music hit and he came out with a mic.

"Now hold on just a minute, playa! JBL, who gives you the right to bust all up in my matches like that? I didn't think so. So, JBL, you want to knock out the Boogeyman? Then you have your chance. At WrestleMania...in a No Holds Barred match! Now, playa for attacked a superstar and interrupting a match, your suspended until WrestleMania, with the exception of tonight's Main Event.. And referee, restart the match. I want a clean fall. JBL, get the hell out of the ring, playa. Holla, holla, holla." Long said and walked backstage.

By now, The Boogeyman had gotten up and so had Kane. Kane went for a chokeslam but The Boogeyman somehow reversed it into a pumphandle slam and got a three count.

Winners: THE BOOGEYMAN AND LASHLEY

Match 3: MICKIE JAMES AND TRIPLE H VS. WOMEN'S CHAMPION TRISH STRATUS AND ?

Trish got a mic and the beginning of the match.

"Ladies, gentlemen and others who are not sure of your sex, I'd like to introduce my partner, who by the way is unsure of his sex...GOLDUST!" Trish exclaimed as the Golden One came out to a large fan reaction. The Golden One got to the ropes and got in under the bottom rope. Triple H looked shocked and Mickie looked confused. Goldust took his wig and coat off and did the breathe into Mickie's face. Mickie didn't like that and slapped the Golden One and the ref signaled for the bell. Mickie ran out, leaving Goldust and The Game.

Goldust held out his hand for a handshake but Triple H didn't fall for it and slapped the Golden One. Goldust Irish Whipped The Game into the corner and then followed it up with a knee to the gut. The Game howled in agony as Goldust gave him a DDT. Goldust covered for two. The Game got to his feet. Goldust went to give him a running cross body but The Game was ready and dove up with a knee to his jaw. Goldust quickly got up and gave Triple H a throat thrust. Triple H staggered back and tagged in Mickie James. Goldust tagged in Trish and the two went at it. Mickie got the upper hand and banged Trish's head against the canvas. Trish held her head in pain and rolled out of the ring. Goldust assumed Trish's place and kicked Mickie in the gut. James went to hit Goldust back but he set her up for a Curtain Call. He set her up for the neck breaker part but Triple h ran in and hit Goldust right in his Golden Globes. The Golden One fell, obviously hurt. Mickie went for the quick cover but got a two and a half count. Goldust pulled himself back up and planted Mickie with a DDT. Unfortunately, Mickie was near the ropes and the Game tug himself in. Triple H came charging in and gave Goldust one hell of a spinebuster. The ring shook from the blow. Mickie James went over to Trish on the outside. Half of Trish's body was under the ring. Mickie pulled Trish out only to be hit with a trash can lid. Mickie fell, knocked out cold.

Goldust tried to recover from the spinebuster but was unsuccessful. The Golden One eventually pulled himself up and hit a hard clothesline that knocked the Game over the top rope. Ashley Massaro came running down to the ring as the referee checked on Mickie James on the outside. Triple H climbed back into the ring and kicked Goldust in the gut and set him up for the Pedigree, near the ropes. Ashley got up on the apron and hit The Game

in his crotch. Triple H let go of Goldust and held himself which led up to The Game receiving the Curtain Call. The ref was called in and counted the three, thanks to Ashley.

Winners: TRISH STRATUS AND GOLDUST

WWE CHAMPIONSHIP: SHANE MCMAHON VS. SHAWN MICHAELS

Shane came out first and climbed the fifteen foot structure. HBK was out next and made his way up the ladder. A video package was shown to Creed's "My Sacrifice" as the two men got mentally and physically prepared for this brutal match.

HBK started off the match and slapped Shane saying, "That was for the Royal Rumble." At the Royal Rumble on January 29, 2006, Shane McMahon eliminated The Heartbreak Kid from the match. The next night on Raw, HBK won the WWE Championship from The Champ, John Cena and on that same night, Cena beat Ric Flair for the Intercontinental Championship, which he doesn't have anymore.

Shane retaliated with a hard right to HBK, which he shrugged off, and HBK gave Shane on of his own, almost knocking Shane off and winning the match right then and there. Shane popped up and gave HBK a beautiful standing dropkick. HBK went down. He went behind the scaffold, to where the weapons were held. Shane did the same thing. They both got a steel chair, and swung it at the same time. They both went down. HBK had been busted open, taking the brunt of the hit. HBK struggled to his feet. Shane got up easily and toyed with the Heartbreak Kid. Shane slapped Michaels and then did his patented three punch combo with the dance. HBK almost fell, but held on. McMahon picked HBK up and gave him a suplex. HBK moaned in agony as his back, which had been previously hurt, seared with pain. Michaels slowly got up. McMahon came running over but was met with a hard Sweet Chin Music. Vince McMahon made his way down to the scaffold and started to climb. Hbk met Vince with a series of punches to the skull and then a suplex onto the scaffold. Vince moaned and rolled to a safe corner of the scaffold as HBK mounted Shane and landed a series of punches on the side of his face, HBK then picked up the steel chair and waited for Shane to get up before hitting him over the head with it. Vince got up with a steel chair. He yelled Shawn's name. HBK turned around and Vince hit him with the steel chair, causing HBK to fall over the side of the scaffold...

Vince picked up Shane and celebrated his win as HBK pulled himself back up onto the scaffold and hit Vince with a Sweet Chin Music. HBK then picked up the chair and threw it to Shane who caught it. HBK gave a Sweet Chin Music to the chair, causing it to hit Shane in the face and knock him over the side, threw the tables that were set up to catch the loser when he fell. HBK then celebrated the victory before the light went out. Kane's music played and he came out to the stage. He did his patented arm maneuver and the scaffold's edges erupted with fire coming out of them. Kane then motioned for the title.

Winner: SHAWN MICHAELS (STILL WWE CHAMPION)

THE UNDERTAKER AND JOHN CENA VS. RANDY AND COWBOY BOB ORTON

A video package to Limp Bizkit's "Rollin" showed as the participants came to the ring.

John Cena and Cowboy Bob start off. Bob sent Cena to the ropes and hit an elbow to Cena's face. Bob dove on top of Cena but Cena rolled out of the way. Cena got up and dropkicked both Ortons. Randy flew off the apron and landed on the announce table. Undertaker lent his hand out for Cena to tag. Cena tagged in Taker and Taker went to town on Bob. Cowboy was thrown over onto the other side of the apron and big booted on his son on the outside. Both Ortons got up and Taker ran and dove over the top rope landed on them. Taker picked up Bob Orton and rolled him into the ring and hit him with elbows and rights and lefts in the corner. He drug Bob out of the corner and twisted his arm behind his back. Bob writhed in pain as Take signaled for Old School. Taker climbed on the top rope and came crashing down on Bob Orton with an Old School. Bob desperately crawled to his corner but Randy wasn't there. Taker picked Bob up and gave him a chokeslam. At this point, Orton had climbed on the top turnbuckle. He went for some sort of move but Taker caught him in midair and gave him a Last Ride. Taker picked up Bob but Bob low blew him. Taker fell on the floor as both of the Ortons crawled to their corner. Bob made the tag and Randy came in. Orton stomped away at the fallen Taker. Orton then kicked Cena off of the apron. Taker sat up and grabbed Orton by his package. Taker then fully got up and whipped Orton into the turnbuckle. Taker went running and hit a big splash. Taker then set off running again but this time hit Orton with a big boot.

Taker then preceded to beat the holy hell out of Orton. He threw lefts, rights, boots, elbows and head butts. Orton finally got out of harm's way but kicking Taker in the gut and hitting a DDT. Cena reentered the picture, only to be dropkicked again off the canvas, this time bouncing off the barricade. The US and IC champion then proceeded to pick apart the Undertaker. Taker tried to fight back on numerous occasions but Orton just kept coming back more ferocious then the last time. Taker finally got the upper hand by grabbing Orton around the throat and tossing him a couple feet. Orton rolled right back to his feet and ti his surprise, Taker was waiting with a dropkick of his own! Cowboy Bob got up and while the ref checked on Cena, who had not moved in a while, hit the Undertaker with a steel chair. Taker sat right up and Cowboy Bob hit him two more times with the chair, right in the face. Cowboy Bob threw away the chair and told Randy to pin. Bob got the ref and the ref counted the two count. Taker sat up with Orton still in the pinning position. Taker got up, still holding Randy, and set him up for the Tombstone Piledriver. Cowboy Bob ran in, but a woozy John Cena came in and gave him a F-U and then locked in a STFU. Cowboy Bob tapped out as Undertaker hit the Tombstone on Randy for the three.

WINNERS: JOHN CENA AND THE UNDERTAKER

6-MAN ELIMINATION HARDCORE RULES BATTLE ROYAL FOR THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP

KURT ANGLE VS. JBL VS. MARK HENRY. MERCURY VS. NITRO VS. REY MYSTERIO

Backstage: General Manager Theodore Long sat inside his office with Davari and Melina.

"Teddy, you have to make sure either Mark Henry or MnM walk out of here the World Champion!" Melina and Davari said at the same time.

Vince McMahon walked in after finally getting off the scaffold. "Oh, Melina. How may I help you?"

Melina started to unbutton her shirt. "I need to make sure either of my three men walk out Champion tonight." Melina said as her shirt came off.

"O-O-Okay, M-Melina. Sure. Oh, and if you don't m-mind could you tell S-Shawn Michaels that tomorrow night on R-Raw he will face Mark Henry and the Big Show in a handicap match." Vince said.

"Good, Vince. I'm glad to see we are on the same page." Melina said as she walked out of the room without her shirt on.

Seconds later, Booker T and Goldust came in. "Tell me, I didn't just see that!" Booker said.

"I second that." Goldust said.

IN THE RING

Mark Henry went right after Angle. Angle tried to fight back but MnM helped and all three men attacked the champ. JBL and Mysterio went at it. Mysterio set JBL up for a 619 already. JBL rolled out of the ring. The Boogeyman's music hit and The Boogeyman appeared from under the ring and rug JBL under. The ref concluded that JBL was now unfit to wrestle and was eliminated. No less than one minute into the match and it was down to five. Rey went after Nitro. Nitro fought back but Rey got the upper hand and gave him a hurricanrana. Nitro quickly recovered. Henry still decimated Angle in the corner. Angle slapped Henry and got the time to roll out of the ring before Henry went off. Henry got out of the ring to give chase to Angle. Mercury told Henry to wait and went after Angle himself. They got to the curtain. Goldust was waiting with a steel chair. He swung it and hit Mercury instead of the intended target, Angle. Angle quickly took the chair and gave Goldust a German suplex right back through the curtain. Angle locked the ankle lock on Mercury. Henry and Nitro were too busy double teaming Mysterio to notice. The other referee in the match went running up the aisle just in time to see Nitro almost tap. Booker T came out and hit Angle with a hammer. Nitro was put on Angle. The ref counted for a two count. Angle got up and picked up Nitro and gave him a German right into Booker T. The Book Man fell backstage as Nitro went through the No Way out entrance sign, resulting in an automatic elimination. Angle went charging back to the ring and speared Henry, who didn't go down. Angle tried to pick up Henry for the German and succeeded. Nitro then picked up Angle. Hnery got back up and did the Snapshot with Nitro for a two count. Henry got frustrated and picked Angle up, only to be rolled up and put into an Angle Lock. Nitro broke it up but got a dropkick from Mysterio. Mysterio went for, and hit, the 619 on Nitro for the three count. And then there was three. Mysterio and Herny traded punched before Angle kicked Henry in his balls and threw him out of the ring. Mysterio got a trash can lid and hit Henry over the head with it. Angle got a steel chair and swung for Henry and hit Mysterio. Henry kicked Angle in the shoulder, causing Angle fly backwards and hit the steel post. Henry then turned around and splashed Mysterio, earning himself a three count. Henry then got a table from under the ring and was grabbed by the Boogeyman. Henery drug the Boogeyman out from under the ring and slammed him spine first into the steel ring post. The Boogeyman writhed in pain and then crawled back to the backstage area. JBL suddenly came out from underneath the ring and hit Angle with a steel chair and walked backstage. Henry picked Angle up and threw him up the ramp. Henry got the table and followed him. Henry got a ladder from near the stage and set it up. Angle stumbled to his feet only to be hit by another steel chair. Angle laid down on the table by Henry. Henry then got four tables from near the stage and set them up, two across and two on top of them. He then set the ladder up under the Titan Tron and started to climb. It was one of the twenty foot ladders. He got to the very top and went to splash Angle when the Titan Tron behind him was ripped open by the Undertaker! The Undertaker grabbed Mark Henry around the throat and chokeslammed him off the twenty foot ladder and through the four tables Henry set up earlier.

Angle got off the table and rolled on top of Henry for the three count.

WINNER AND STILL WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION: KURT ANGLE

Kurt stumbled to his feet as Taker raised his arms slowly. Angle looked confused. Taker then brought his hands down fast. Two lightning bolts hit the stage on either side. Angle looked at saw two signs on fire. The one on the left had the World Heavyweight Championship and the other said "WRESTLE MANIA 22". In the middle, through the ripped Titan Tron was the Undertaker with his eyes behind his head and with one arm in the air and the other pointing at Kurt Angle. No Way Out went off the air with Kurt Angle looking scared and The Undertaker and the two burning signs.

Next Up: RAW- Goldust makes his Raw return, HBK confronts Vince, Triple H, Ashley, Trish, Mickie, Viscera, Shelton Benjamin and his Momma, Val Venis and the return of four legends.


	4. Chapter 4

1The Matches on Raw and Smackdown will be shorter that the ones on PPVs.

Chapter Four: Raw after No Way Out

"Hello, everybody and welcome to Raw! We have a jam packed schedule tonight! I'm Joey Styles along with my partners, Jerry the King Lawler and The Coach. How about Goldust's return match-up against Rob Van Dam in our first-ever cross band Raw of 2006?" Joey Styles said, introducing us to Raw.

"Yeah and how about our only tag team match of the night? Shelton Benjamin, Trish and Ashley take on Triple H, Mickie James and Torrie Wilson?" King said. "Eight puppies! Wahoo woo!"

"Our other match tonight is on a more serious note. Chris Masters, in a match that has never been done before, defends his WrestleMania Main Event Spot against Carlito. Chris Master is fed up with Carlito and has even put his Wrestle Mania spot in jeopardy to teach Carlito a lesson. But don't forget about our main event tonight, Shawn Michaels takes on Viscera with Vince McMahon as the special guest referee, just twenty four hours after the brutal scaffold match with Shane McMahon." Coach said.

"And who can forget about our Legend Battle Royal scheduled for tonight?" Styles said.

"How about Val Venis vs. Chavo Guerrero vs. Rey Mysterio as our kickoff match?" King said.

MATCH 1: VAL VENIS VS. CHAVO GUERRERO VS. REY MYSTERIO

Val started off by chopping both men with hard rights. Chavo fought back and hit a spinning heel kick. Rey got on the top rope and gave a flying dropkick to Chavo's head. Rey jumped to his feet but Val put him down with a clothesline. Val covered for a one and a half count. Chavo went up to the top rope and hit a flying clothesline on Venis. Venis got up and Rey dropkicked his back. Venis flew into the middle rope and stopped there. Rey signaled for it but Chavo ended the possibility of a 619 by giving Rey a huge spinebuster. Chavo went up top and hit the frog splash for the win in about four minutes.

After: Chavo celebrated his win and then gave the Three Amigos to Rey Mysterio.

MATCH 2: 6 MAN INTERGENDER TAG TEAM MATCH

Ashley and Mickie start off. Ashley speared James to the floor and then stood up and stood on her face. Mickie screamed and Ashley got off only to drop a knee on Mickie's jaw. Mickie got to her feet and hit a Mick Kick. Ashley actually moved out of the way and Mickie went flying down. Ashley stood up and went for her new finisher, the powerbomb, but Torrie ran in and gave Ashley the X-Factor, which is a modified facebuster. Ashley rolled over and tagged in Benjamin. Benjamin's mother went over the Game and hit the back of his knee with a hammer. The Game's knee popped and he told the ref he couldn't wrestle and was helped to the back. When he got near the backstage area, Triple H stopped limping and started walking fine, smiling. Shelton hit a Dragon Whip on Mickie, almost knocking her cold. Shelton tagged in Trish and she went right over to Torrie. Ashley went behind Torrie. Trish pushed Torrie and Ashley caught her and gave her a powerbomb. Trish picked up Mickie and gave her a Chick Kick for the win.

WINNERS: TRISH STRATUS, ASHLEY AND SHELTON BENJAMIN

Backstage: Vince McMahon was on the phone with his son, Shane who was in the hospital as a result of the brutal scaffold match with Shawn Michaels last night.

"No, Shane. As I did many times before, I'm going to go out there and make Shawn Michaels commit career suicide in our main event. Turn on USA and watch Shawn Michaels get screwed!" Vince said and shut the phone.

MATCH 3: GOLDUST VS. ROB VAN DAM

RVD hit Goldust with a spinning heel kick to start the match. The Golden One got right back up and hit Van Dam with a throat thrust. Van Dam held his throat and threw Goldust into the ropes. Goldust came running back. Van Dam went for a dropkick but The Golden One stopped and RVD missed and landed hard on his back. RVD quickly got up and gave another spinning heel kick to Goldust. Goldust got up and got a body slam from RVD. Vince McMahon came down to the ramp.

"Wait just a God damn minute! We need to spice things up. I am now making this match Hardcore rules!" Vince said and went backstage.

RVD went right outside and got three trash cans. RVD hit the Golden One over the head, knocking him down near the turnbuckle. RVD put a trash can on him and then went to the other side of the ring. He signaled for Van Terminator. Carlito came running from the crowd with a bat. He jumped on the apron and hit Van Dam in the back with the bat, knocking him down and onto a trash can. Goldust got up, along with the trash can. He put the trash can down near Van Dam and picked RVD up. He signaled for the Curtain Call. He gave Van Dam the Curtain Call on the trash can and then pinned for the three count.

WINNER: GOLDUST

Match 4: CHRIS MASTERS VS. CARLITO FOR THE WRESTLEMANIA MAIN EVENT SPOT

Masters started off with a slap to Carlito. Carlito responded with a left punch to Carlito and then a suplex. Carlito posed for the crowd. Masters gotup and went to lock in the Master Lock but Carlito flipped over Masters's head and dropkicked him. Masters hit the canvas face first. Carlito locked in a crossface kind of submission. Masters rolled out of it. Carlito came over but Masters was ready and slapped him. Carlito shook it off. Masters kicked Carlito in the stomach and planted him with a DDT. Carlito got up before Masters had the chance to cover. Carlito slapped Masters and then locked on a Dragon Sleeper. Masters tired to break free, but it was useless. Masters finally powered out and then gave Carlito a suplex turned into a DDT. He covered for a two.

Masters got fed up and picked up Carlito and put him in the Master Lock. Carlito tried but wasn't sucessful to get out. The ref raised Carlito's arm and it went down. He raised it again and it went down. He raised it again and it barely stayed up. Carlito tired to elbow Masters but Masters dodged. Carlito then ran and hit Masters against the turnbuckle. Carlito then kicked Masters in his crotch. Masters didn't let go, but was barely hanging on. Carlito then powered out, using the last of his strength, becoming the first person to break the Master Lock.

Carlito then picked up Masters and hit his modified swinging neckbreaker. Masters kicked out at two. Carlito picked Masters up. Masters slapped Carlito and then gave him a piledriver. The ref signaled for the bell, award Carlito the match?

Vince came down and got a mic. "Masters, the only reason you were disqualified is because you used the piledriver, which is outlawed in the WWE. So, now, ladies and gentlemen your new Wrestle Mania main eventer, Carlito!"

MATCH 5: LEGEND OVER THE TOP BATTLE ROYAL

Hulk Hogan, Roddy Piper, Macho Man Randy Savage and Ultimate Warrior were announced as the four participants.

Hogan immediately went after Ultimate Warrior, who wasn't paying attention and eliminated him. Piper went after Savage and speared him. Hogan ran against the ropes and leg dropped Piper. Savage got up and went to the top rope but the Warrior got up and pushed Savage off, to the floor, eliminating him. Hogan and Piper were left, with only two minutes in the match. Piper hit Hogan and Hogan hit Piper back. Piper got pissed and gave Hogan a suplex. Hogan got right up and gave Piper a Big Boot. Hogan signaled for the Leg Drop. Hogan ran in and Piper got up and sent Hogan sailing over the ropes. "Rowdy" Roddy Piper was awarded in match after four minutes.

WINNER: "ROWDY" RODDY PIPER

Main Event: SHAWN MICHAELS VS. VISCERA SPECIAL REFEREE: VINCE MCMAHON

HBK started off the match by dropkicking Viscera's knee. Big Vis came down to one knee. HBK then dropkicked Big V in the face, knocking him down already. HBK covered and to his surprise, Vince made a fast count. HBK looked confused. Big Vis got up and HBK decided to trust Vince and low blowed Vis. Vince looked as if he didn't see anything. HBK went on the top rope and hit an elbow drop for a two count. HBK tuned up the band. Vis got up. The Boogeyman's music hit. The Boogeyman burst up through the canvas and gave HBK Pumphandle Slam. Big Vis then splashed HBK for the fast three count.

Winner: VISCERA

Vince got a mic after the match. " Hahaha. Geez, Shawn. If I would have known you were that easy to screw I would of done it years ago! Oh, yeah, get up Shawn! You need some pills? I'll get you some pain pills. Your familiar with them around you?" Vince said and produced a bottle of pills from his pocket and threw them at the Heartbreak Kid, who started to get up.

HBK got to his feet and looked like he wanted to punch Vince. "Go ahead. Commit career suicide! This is your last chance! Come on, Shawn!" Vince said.

HBK then hit Vince McMahon with the Sweet Chin Music and left the ring.

HBK got to the ramp when Vince got up. "Shawn Michaels...YOU'RE FIRED!"

Linda McMahon came out, to a huge pop from the crowd. Vince looked pissed. "What's the matter, Vince? As a matter of fact, Shawn is NOT fired. I gave permission to Shawn, written permission, to hit you without consequences. You see, it's really self defense. You ahve not stopped taunting Shawn since he told you to move on. I agree with him. Move on. Yeah, Vince move on. Vince McMahon, you will move on. After Wrestle Mania when you meet Shawn Michaels in HELL IN THE CELL!" Linda said. "Remember that paper I made you sign last night? I told you it was Brock Lesnar's lawsuit paper? It wasn't. It was a contract stating that you consent to fighting at Wrestle Mania in a Hell in the Cell for the WWE Championship. McMahon, you should get in shape for Wrestle Mania." Linda said and dropped the mic.

RAW went off the air with Vince looked upset and Linda holding HBK's arm in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

1Chapter Five: Smackdown 2/24/06

The pyros go off and Tazz and Michael Cole introduce us to WWE Friday Night Smackdown.

"Hello, everyone and welcome to Friday Night Smackdown! I'm Michael Cole along with my broadcast partner Tazz and what a show we have for you tonight. Randy Orton takes on JBL in our main event tonight." Cole said.

"Yeah, what a match that will be. How about the Undertaker? He makes an appearance on Piper's Pit. Piper recently won a battle royal on Raw." Tazz said.

"That'll be good. And how about the Boogeyman and Lashley? They take on Booker T and World Heavyweight Champion Kurt Angle in a tag team table match." Cole said.

"Not to mention our match up next. In a Raw match on Smackdown, Raw Diva Search Winners Ashley Massaro and Christy Hemme team up with Women's Champion Trish Stratus to take on Torrie Wilson, Victoria and Candice Michelle!" Tazz said.

"And our last match of the night, United States Champion John Cena defends against Rey Mysterio!" Cole said. "Now, let the Diva Match begin!"

MATCH 1: TRISH, ASHLEY AND CHRISTY VS. TORRIE, VICTORIA AND CANDICE.

Trish and Vic started. Vic started with a collar and elbow tie-up. Trish broke it up and gave Vic a hard forearm to the face. Vic looked offended and then slapped Trish. Trish got upset and slapped Victoria right back. Vic went to slap Trish again, but Trish moved. Vic turned around and Trish gave her a snap suplex. The Women's Champion then went to the top rope and brought a double ax handle down to Victoria's face. Trish then tagged in the 2004 Diva Search Winner, Christy Hemme. Hemme came in and gave a hard kick to the side of Victoria. Victoria acted like she was just shot. Christy then went up top and brought a knee down on Victoria' face. Vic rolled to her corner and tug in Candice Michelle. Candice came in and took Christy down with a shoulder block. Christy got up and dodged Candice's attempt to dropkick her. Christy got on top of Candice and slammed her head against the canvas, several times before the ref broke them up. Christy then tug in the 2005 Diva Search Winner, Ashley Massaro. Ashley didn't even let Candice get up. She dropped a big elbow on Candice and then a leg drop. Then she put Candice in an armbar. Candice rolled out of it and then gave Ashley a DDT. Candice didn't cover. She got up and did the Go-Daddy. Ashley got up and gave Candice a hurricanrana. Candice rolled over to her corner and tagged in Torrie. Torrie came running in and hit Christy Hemme off of the apron, making her fly into the barricade, knocking her out.

Torrie then went after Ashley. Ashley reversed an Irish whip attempt and sent Torrie flying into the referee. Mickie James came running out and pulled Trish off of the apron. Ashley didn't see her and gave Torrie and hard DDT. Mickie rolled in the ring and gave Ashley a Mick Kick. Mickie revived the ref and put Torrie on top of Ashley for the three.

Winners: THE PLASTICS

After the match, Torrie and Candice got Trish on the outside and gave her a Double D-DDT. Ashley rolled out of the ring as Mickie posed. Ashley got a chair. She rolled back in the ring. Mickie turned around and Ashley hit her as hard as she could with the chair in the face. She got out of the ring and chased the Plastics backstage. Ashley came back down and helped Trish and Christy to the backstage area as Mickie received medical attention.

Backstage: The Plastics arrived backstage and Vince was upset.

"What the hell just happened? When did that psycho interrupt that match?" Vince said.

"We told her to." Torrie said.

"Why?"

"Because we were fighting the Women's Champion and a girl from New York that could probably kick our teeth down our throats if we are not careful, Vince. We needed all the help we could get. And did you see what Ashley did to Mickie James after the match? She hit the woman with a chair!" Torrie said.

"Well, since Mickie is your new friend, you should inform her that at Wrestle Mania she will face Ashley in the first-ever Women's No Holds Barred Match. And you three will face Trish, Christy and Melina in a six-woman Bra and Panties match." Vince said. "Go. You're dismissed."

MATCH 2: JOHN CENA VS. REY MYSTERIO ( UNITED STATES CHAMPIONSHIP)

Cena and Mysterio started off with a handshake. Then, Cena lifted Rey in the air and hit a powerbomb for a near fall. Mysterio got up and ran under John's feet. Rey then gave Cena a bulldog. Cena scrambled to his feet and looked offended. Cena then took Rey down by giving him a tremendous clothesline. Rey looked liked he hurt his neck. He shook it off and then got on the top turnbuckle and dove off with a cross-body. The ref counted the two. Cena pushed Mysterio off. Mysterio got up and ran to Cena but Cena was ready and hit the FU. The ref counted the two. Cena looked shocked that Mysterio kicked out. Cena went for another but Rey rolled Cena up with a Victory Roll for the two.

Mysterio then hit the Three Amigos on Cena. Cena got up before Rey could cover. Cena then lifted Mysterio up for the FU again. He connected with the FU and then put Mysterio in the STFU. Mysterio screamed in agony. Mysterio was seconds from tapping when Randy Orton pulled the ref out of the ring and punched him. Orton rolled in the ring and broke up the STFU. Mysterio rolled over to a corner of the ring. Orton connected with stiff punches to the temple of Cena. Cena went to the top turnbuckle in an effort to get away from Orton but it was useless. Orton hit Cena in the leg and Cena fell on the turnbuckle, crotch first. Orton then grabbed Cena and hit a Super RKO. Orton grabbed Mysterio and put him on top of Cena. Orton got the ref from the outside. The ref made the count. 1...2...kickout! Orton couldn't believe it. Orton grabbed the US title. The ref didn't get up yet. Orton rolled into the ring and whacked Cena with the title. Orton revived the ref as Mysterio went outside the ring and hit a springboard leg drop for the three count.

Winner: REY MYSTERIO (NEW UNITED STATES CHAMPION)

After the match, Torrie Wilson came down and helped Cena to the back, leaving fans to speculate if they have a relationship or not.

MATCH 3: BOOGEYMAN AND LASHLEY VS. BOOKER T AND KURT ANGLE (TAG TEAM TABLE MATCH)

Angle and Lashley started off. Lashley gave stiff kicks to the gut and then lifted Angle up and gave him a Gorilla Press Slam. Booker T got a steel chair and went to use it on the Boogeyman, who threw worms at the man. Booker looked offended. The Boogeyman then chased Booker around the ring, doing that creepy dance the whole way. Angle intercepted the Boogeyman and gave him an Angle Slam into the steel post. The Boogeyman looked to be out cold. Angle and Booker then went to double team Lashley. To their surprise, Lashley gave them a double suplex. Booker rolled out of the ring. The Boogeyman was up already. He set up a table and got on the apron, dragging Booker behind him. He set Booker up for a pumphandle slam. Boogeyman hit the pumphandle slam off the apron, through the table. Booker rolled out from underneath Boogeyman and then collapsed on the Boogeyman, who didn't have the strength to move just yet. The ref looked out and saw Booker on top of the Boogeyman and awarded Booker and Kurt Angle the match.

WINNERS: KURT ANGLE AND BOOKER T

SEGMENT 1: PIPER'S PIT WITH THE UNDERTAKER

Roddy Piper made his way to the ring and grabbed a mic.

"Okay. So my experiences with Piper's Pit on Smackdown are limited. Last time, the Boogeyman ate the growth off of Jillian Hall's face. I must say she looks quite good now. But my guest tonight, did the unthinkable at No Way Out. He broke through the Titan Tron and choke slammed Mark Henry, yes the big 450 pound guy, off of a twenty foot ladder through four tables. Jesus, that was scary. Henry is now in the hospital. At Wrestle Mania, the Undertaker will square off in a World Heavyweight Championship match in the match of Taker's choosing. Let's see what match he chooses. Ladies and gentlemen, my guest tonight...THE UNDERTAKER!" Piper said.

The lights dimmed and the gong sounded. The blue lights and mist filled the arena as the Deadman made his way to the ring and climbed in. Taker grabbed a mic.

"Well, hello there, Deadman. I must say your bigger in person. Now, why don't we answer some questions. They are easy. Easy." Piper said slowly.

"Piper, cut the crap. I'm not stupid and I would not like to be talked to as if I was Eugene. Now, Piper there was a reason you called me to come on your show. What is it?" Undertaker said.

"I want to know why, Taker! Why did you chokeslam Mark Henry off f a twenty foot ladder through the Titan tron? Why did you come out at the Royal Rumble and make the ring explode? Why?" Piper said, firing up.

"Piper, you want to know why? Because Angle holds what I want. He has the world title. I choke slammed Henry off of the ladder to prove a point. To prove that I wasn't kidding when I told Angle I was coming for his title. And at Wrestle Mania...not only will I make my record 14-0, I will defeat Angle in my zone. I will defeat Kurt Angle and take his Championship...in an Inferno Match! And at Wrestle Mania, Kurt Angle will Rest...In...Peace!" The Undertaker said. He went to walk away and then grabbed Piper by the throat. He turned Piper upside down and gave him a Tombstone Piledriver. Taker then rolled his eyes behind his head as the lights went off. They came back on and the Undertaker was gone...

Backstage, Kurt Angle got up in Theodore Long's face.

"You mean, I have to put my title on the line against the Undertaker at Wrestle Mania. Not only that, in an Inferno match? I...no. I refuse to face Taker." Angle said.

"Okay, playa. I could just strip you of your title and make the Undertaker face someone else, ya feel me?" Long said.

"No, Teddy. I don't 'feel' you. You strip me of my title and I will sue your ass for everything you have." Angle said.

"You'll sue me? Playa, are you going to defend against the Undertaker or not?" Teddy Long asked.

"No, I'm not. I refuse to get my ass burned by some dead freak." Angle said.

"Good, playa. Look at that scratch on that belt. Let me see that." long said and Angle gave him the belt. "Thanks, playa. Now, consider yourself out of the Main Event at Wrestle Mania. Holla,holla,holla!" Long said.

"Long, you can't do this to me! I'm an Olympic Gold Medalist!" Angle said.

"Good. You ain't God. I don't care if your Rocky Balboa or Hulk Hogan. I just stripped you of your title and there ain't nothing you can do about it, playa." Long said. Angle slapped him.

"Angle, I should fire you for that. But I'm not. Instead, you will face Mark Henry in a First Blood Match at Wrestle Mania. You, Kurt Angle, are not allowed to use the Angle Slam, Angle Lock or weapons. Basically, your screwed playa. Now, holla at your boy and get out of my office." Long said.

MAIN EVENT: RANDY ORTON VS. CHRIS BENOIT (JBL)

Orton started off by thumbing JBL in the eye. JBL held his eye and screamed in pain. Theodore Long came strutting out. He got a mic. "Playa, didn't I tell you were not allowed on Smackdown until Wrestle Mania? Now, JBL, get out of my ring. Orton, don't you leave yet. I have found more than a suitable replacement for you, playa. Your new opponent is Chris Benoit!" Long said and got out of the ring as Benoit stormed the ring and started chopping Orton like crazy. Orton couldn't defend himself and Benoit gave Orton about 25 chops before the ref got Benoit away. The Rabid Wolverine was soon at it again. This time Orton deliberately kicked Benoit in the balls to get himself disqualified. As Benoit held himself, Orton took control of the situation and gave Benoit a RKO. Benoit was laid out of the canvas, old cold. Orton got and chair and hit Benoit in the arm a good five times. John Cena came running from the crowd with a bandage on his head. Cena got another chair and whacked Orton in the back with it. Cena then set up both chairs in a sitting position and gave Cena a FU on the chairs. As Smackdown went off the air, Cena held Orton's Intercontinental Championship while checking on Chris Benoit.

WINNER: CHRIS BENOIT BY DQ

Next Up: Randy Orton vs Rey Myserio for the US title. A New World Heavyweight Champion and the Undertaker vs. Roddy Piper. Ashley takes on Torrie Wilson. And what about Torrie and Cena? What's going on between them? We will find out in chapter six!


	6. Chapter 6

The WWE Chronicles

Chapter Six

Vince McMahon's music hit as Raw came on the air. The chairman of the WWE came to the ring and grabbed a mic. He raised the mic but Shawn Michaels' music hit. The Chairman looked livid. The Heart Break Kid came down and hopped in the ring.

"Don't you come anywhere near me, Shawn, or I will sue you for every penny..." Vince started but Michaels cut him off.

"Oh, shut up, McMahon! I'm not out here to beat you up. No, no. That can wait to Wrestle Mania. I came out here to address the Kurt Angle issue. Vince, you may leave." Shawn said.

"No, I may not. Shawn, get the hell out of my ring. I would like to address the Angle situation." Vince said.

" You can wait. Kurt, let me tell you, I am disappointed in you. When you first started here, I was working backstage. I told you I had faith in you. I told you that I wouldn't be surprised if you went on to do great things. Hell, you actually went on to defeat me. You went to Smack Down for the Battle Royal and you won. You beat Mark Henry three times. In the Battle Royal, the Royal Rumble and No Way Out. And then you found out that the Undertaker would be challenging you at Wrestle Mania in an Inferno Match. And then, Kurt, you backed out. You are scared of the Undertaker. Maybe you need a reminder. I am not scared of the Undertaker. I fought the Undertaker in the first ever Hell in the Cell match. It was a fierce match and not to mention, one hell of a good match. I defeated the Undertaker, despite our size difference. There is no reason why you shouldn't be able to do the same." Shawn said. He went to continue but Kurt Angle's music. The Olympic Gold Medalist and former World Heavyweight Champion came to the ring. He took the mic from Shawn.

"You listen here, Michaels. I am not scared of the Undertaker! I'd just rather not lose my World Heavyweight Championship to some dead guy that has the power to burn me alive!" Angle said. "Now, enough with you, Michaels. You aren't worth my time, Has Been. Now, Vince. I want to know who gets my World Heavyweight Championship. I have to fight some big overgrown monkey at Wrestle Mania. I want..." Angle was cut off from a Sweet Chin Music from Michaels.

The bell gonged. The lights dimmed. The blue mist filled the arena. The Deadman walked out to the entrance way and raised his arms. He got a mic from near the entrance.

"McMahon! Forget Angle and Michaels. I want to know who gets the World Heavyweight Championship." Undertaker said.

"Undertaker, don't you get an attitude with me. You want to know who gets the World Championship? Good, that's great. At the end of tonight you'll know. In the meantime...in the Main Event tonight, Shawn Michaels goes one on one on one with Kurt Angle and the Undertaker!" Vince said. "And, Michaels, I'll see you at Wrestle Mania..if not sooner." he dropped the mic and left. He walked past the Undertaker and patted him on the shoulder. The Deadman took it as a challenge and grabbed the Chairman around the neck. He turned him upside down and gave Vince McMahon a tombstone on the steel ramp. Raw went to it's first commercial with EMTs checking on the Chairman and Kurt Angle.

Raw's First Match: Diva Battle Royal for the Women's Championship

Jerry the King Lawler got on the mic and explained the rules of the Diva Battle Royal. "The rules are simple. It's a Gauntlet. Two divas start. Then, as one gets eliminated by pinfall or submission another diva comes out. This Battle Royal is a double brand match. This will continue until one diva stands. The first two to start will be Melina and Torrie Wilson." the King said. The camera moved to the ring where Smack Down's Melina and Raw's Torrie Wilson were standing. The bell rang.

Torrie started the match by dropkicking the knee of Melina. Melina went down and rolled out of the ring to MnM. Mercury helped Melina back in the ring. Melina went after Torrie and speared her into the turnbuckle. Torrie fell down and Melina picked her right back up. She took a page out of Carlito's book and gave Torrie the Back Cracker. Melina covered for a two. Melina couldn't believe that Torrie kicked out of it. She "accidently" ran into the referee. Nitro and Mercury ran in and gave Torrie the Snap Shot. They rolled out of the ring and Melina picked the ref back up and covered Torrie for the easy three count. The ref helped Torrie out of the ring as Mickie James came running down. She took down MnM and rolled into the ring and gave Melina a low blow, for no apparent reason. Melina went down and Mickie picked her up and gave her a hard Mick Kick straight to Melina's face. Intercontinental Champion John Cena came running down took down Nitro and Mercury. He then checked on Torrie Wilson. In the ring, Mickie covered Melina and got the three. Maria came out next. Maria came running and got taken out by Nitro. Cena got back up and took out Nitro with a Irish Whip to the steel steps. Cena checked on Maria. Maria pulled herself back up and locked a big kiss on Cena. Cena didn't refuse and kissed Maria back. Torrie pulled herself up and saw Cena and Maria kissing. Torrie stormed up the ramp. Cena pulled away from Maria and ran after Torrie.

Maria ran into the ring and took down Mickie with a school boy and got the quick three. Mickie couldn't believe it and jumped on Maria and started to pound her head against the canvas. Trish came running down next and drug Mickie off of Maria and gave Mickie a Chick Kick. Mickie rolled out of the ring and fell to the floor. Maria rolled up Trish and got the three, which guaranteed that we will now have a new Women's Champion. Victoria was next. Candice Michelle accompanied her out to the ring. Vic climbed in the ring and threw Maria against the turnbuckle. She went to speared Maria but Maria moved and Victoria was rolled up by Maria but this time, Maria only got a two. Maria looked scared. Candice got on the apron with her magic wand. She swung it at Maria but Maria shoved Victoria in the way and the wand broke over Victoria, knocking her down. Maria covered Victoria and got the three. Surprisingly, Maria is still in the match. Candice came in and Maria wasn't prepared. Candice kicked her in the back and Maria flew into the turnbuckle. Lita came running down with the WWE Championship and hit Candice with it when the ref checked on Maria. Maria went up to the top rope and hit an elbow drop for the three.

Ashley Massaro was the next diva. She didn't even make it to the ring when Mickie James came back up and hit Ashley with a Mick Kick. Christy Hemme came running down and gave Mickie a bulldog. Christy ran down to the ring. Maria gave her a clothesline and Christy flew over the ropes. Mickie got back up and ran down and jumped on her and punched her non-stop. The ref started the count-out count. The ref got to ten and Mickie got up. The ref counted the ten and Maria is still in the match. The last diva was Stacy Keibler, making a special appearance from her Dancing with the Stars. Stacy ran to the ring and hit kicks on Maria. Stacy picked up Maria and hit a hard DDT for the two. Ashley came running down, after finally getting up. The ref allowed Ashley to get in the ring and she gave Stacy and DDT. She covered Stacy for the three count. Ashley picked up Maria and went to give her a DDT but Maria somehow reversed it into a Northern Lights Suplex for the three. Maria wins the Battle Royal and becomes the new Women's Championship. Maria walked to the backstage area, title held high.

WINNER: MARIA (NEW WOMEN'S CHAMPION)

Match 2: JOHN CENA AND ? AND ? VS. MERCURY, NITRO AND RANDY ORTON

MnM came to the ring, followed by the Legend Killer. Cena came out, looking upset. He grabbed a mic from Lillian Garcia and raised it to his lips.

"Look. Orton, MnM...I am sorry. I couldn't find two people that are in your league. Instead, I found people out of all three of your leagues. Let me introduce my tag partners...Rob Van Dam and Rey Mysterio!" Cena said. RVD and Mysterio came out and sprinted to the ring. RVD and Nitro started off. Nitro sent RVD into the turnbuckle and ran in and hit a hard clothesline to start off. RVD flew out to the apron. He ran over to the other side and hopped onto the top turnbuckle and flew off with a splash for a two count. Nitro rolled over to his corner, but RVD was faster and ht rolling thunder. Nitro rolled out of the ring to try and regroup. RVD ran the ropes and dove out. Nitro moved out of the way and RVD came crashing through the announce table. Mercury jumped off the apron and rolled RVD in the ring. Nitro covered but Mysterio flew off the ropes and hit a springboard moonsault to break up the count. Nitro rolled away and tug in Randy Orton. Orton came in and hit a hard clothesline on Mysterio, knocking him over the top rope. Orton then gave Cena a beautiful dropkick to Cena's face. The IC champ fell off of the apron. RVD got up and hit Orton with a spinning heel kick. RVD then went int his corner to regroup. Orton got up and charged but RVD raised his foot and the Legend Killer ran into the foot. RVD climbed up the turnbuckle and hit a flying kick straight to the face of Orton. RVD covered for a long two. Orton tug in Mercury. Mercury let RVD get up and then kicked him in the head. RVD rolled over to his corner and tug in Mysterio. Rey came charging in and took down Mercury with a head scissors.

The Legend Killer then tug himself in. Orton came in and spit in the face of Mysterio. Mysterio didn't do nothing but looked up to the heavens, to Eddie Guerrero. Mysterio kept looking. Orton gave Mysterio an uppercut and still Rey didn't respond. Orton pointed to the heavens and nodded no. He pointed to hell and nodded yes. That set Mysterio off. Mysterio came in with hard kicks to Orton's legs. Mysterio gave Orton a drop toe hold on Orton, who flew into the ropes. Mysterio called for the 619 and ran. Nitro had and chair ready and cracked Rey in the back with it. Rey went down and the ref never saw the chair shot. RVD came with he own chair and ran at Orton who was still in the ropes. He put the chair in the air and dropkicked the chair into Orton's face. Orton flew backwards. Cena ran in and pulled Rey over to the ropes and then tug himself in. Cena came in and set up Orton for the FU. RVD ran over to MnM's corner and knocked them off of the apron and Cena hit the FU and covered for the three.

Winners: ROB VAN DAM, UNITED STATES CHAMPION REY MYSTERIO AND INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION JOHN CENA

Backstage: Shelton Benjamin and his mother were sitting backstage.

"Mom, I have to go to the bathroom." Shelton said.

"Shelton, there ain't no way you are leaving me. Last time, that golden freak Goldust came up and started to massage me, then that Val Venis got accused me of watching adult films and then that retarded man Eugene came up with your action figure and tried to pull my hair out, telling me some he seen me in some films. Shelton, you leave ma and God knows who will harass me." Shelton's Momma said.

"Mom, don't worry. You'll be safe. I only have to pee." Shelton said.

"Alright, you hurry back you hear?" Mrs. Benjamin said and shooed her son off. Mark Henry came over to her.

"Ooh! Damn you fine!" Henry said to Mrs. Benjamin. "You want some of my sexual chocolate?"

"Sexual what? No thank you!" Mrs. Benjamin said. Henry pulled her off of her wheelchair and planted a liplock on Mrs. Benjamin. Shelton came out and saw Henry and Mrs. Benjamin kissing and pushed Henry off.

"Oh, Shelton. Sorry. I just wanted to go over the match up next against Goldust and Eugene." Henry said.

"By kissing my mother?" Shelton asked as Mrs. Benjamin slumped into her chair.

"Shelton, forget it. It was nothing. I'll see you out there." Mark Henry said and walked away. Davari ran after Henry.

"Ooh, Shelton! I want some sexual chocolate now!"

Match Three: SHELTON BENJAMIN AND MARK HENRY W/ DAVARI VS. GOLDUST AND EUGENE

Eugene started off with Shelton. Benjamin gave Eugene a quick spinning heel kick to Eugene. Eugene scrambled to his feet and came off of the top rope with a double ax handle. Shelton didn't feel like fighting anymore and tagged in Henry. Henry came right in and speared Eugene to the floor. Henry pinned. Goldust came out and kicked Henry in the head to break up the pin. Henry got up and picked Goldust up and hit a front slam on Goldust(his finisher, I don't know the name.) Henry then picked up Eugene and went to do the same thing. Eugene rolled Henry up and got a two. Henry grabbed Eugene around the throat and gave him a thunderous chokeslam for the quick three in about five minutes.

WINNERS: MARK HENRY AND SHELTON BENJAMIN W/MOMMA AND DAVARI

Backstage, Vince McMahon was shown sitting in a chair with ice on his neck. Kurt Angle walked in.

"Kurt, before you say anything...I am not reversing my decision. You are going to square off against Michaels and Taker tonight. And in 13 days you will face Mark Henry in that First Blood Match. The only thing I will do is allow you to use weapons, Your match is next, Kurt. Do me a favor and snap Taker's ankle. Actually, never mind. Don't do that. His opponent at Wrestle Mania will end his record and then his hopes of ever becoming World Heavyweight Champion. Go ahead and give them both hell, Kurt." Vince said and dismissed Kurt and sat back and relaxed.

MAIN EVENT: WWE CHAMPION SHAWN MICHAELS VS. KURT ANGLE VS. THE UNDERTAKER

Angle came down first and waited for his opponents. Mark Henry came down and sat at the announcer's table, staring down Angle. HBK came out next. The Undertaker appeared in the ring and started to match off by giving Angle a big boot. HBK rolled out of the ring and let Undertaker and Angle fight. Taker picked up Angle and dropped him on the turnbuckle. Angle landed on his feet and held his nose as Taker ran the ropes and gave Angle a big boot that sent him over the top rope. HBK rolled in the ring and got on the top rope. Taker turned around into a cross body. Taker caught him and hit a fall-a-way slam. The Undertaker then went outside the ring and rolled Angle into the ring, stomach first and dangling outside. Taker got on the apron and hit a leg drop on Kurt. Angle fell out of the ring. HBK pulled himself up and gave Undertaker and hard Sweet Chin Music, knocking Taker off the apron. HBK rolled out and grabbed Angle and rolled him back into the ring. Taker sat up and grabbed HBK's pants. He then picked him up and slammed him face first into the steel steps. Undertaker then picked up the steps and threw them into the ring, as HBK lay motionless. Angle stumbled to his feet and Taker sent him into the turnbuckle. Taker came running in for a splash but Angle moved and Taker hit the turnbuckles.

Angle went to another corner and took of the turnbuckle cover and then stood there so the ref wouldn't see it. Taker gathered himself and ran at Angle again. This time, Angle gave Taker a drop toe hold that sent Taker's face against the exposed steel. Taker rolled himself out of the ring. HBK stirred. Michaels pulled himself to his feet. Angle came running at him for a spear but he dove out of the way just in time. Angle crashed against the remaining step with a loud thud. Taker sat up, busted wide open. The Deadman rolled out of the ring and went after HBK. He picked up Michaels and sent him back first into the steel post. HBK writhed in pain. He picked HBK up again and this time threw him into the ring. Taker climbed onto the top rope as Angle set up a table on the outside. Taker told HBK to get up as Angle got on the apron. Undertaker went to spring onto HBK but Angle got him and gave him an Angle Slam off of the turnbuckle onto the table on the outside. The crowd chanted "holy shit" as Undertaker sat up suddenly and grabbed Angle. He stepped onto the steel steps and turned Angle into the Tombstone position. Taker went to give Angle a Tombstone but HBK rolled out and kicked Taker in the face. Taker dropped Angle and chased after HBK. HBK ran into the ring and Taker followed suit. HBK quickly tuned up and band but Taker ducked and grabbed his foot. He grabbed the other foot and lifted HBK into the air. He set him into the Last Ride position and laid Michaels out. He covered HBK for the three.

WINNER: THE UNDERTAKER

After the match, Taker celebrated. His celebration was cut short by Mark Henry who threw a microphone at him. Taker turned around and saw Henry holding Angle on the steps. Taker made no move to stop him ad Henry gave Angle his finisher on the steel steps and then walked up the ramp, satisfied.

After Henry got backstage, The Undertaker celebrated more but this time his celebration was cut short by Vince McMahon.

"Undertaker...I don't know how you beat both Has-Been and Angle but let me tell you it was impressive. But the decks are stacked against you at Wrestle Mania, Dead Man. Your record is in jeopardy as you face the new World Heavyweight Champion: BATISTA!" McMahon said. "And not only will you face the Animal but you will also face Carlito in a Triple Threat Match, seeing as Carlito is the number one contender, I made his match for him. Good luck at Wrestle Mania, Dead Man. If you make it." McMahon said. Taker looked confused. Batista and Carlito ran out from the crowd and double-teamed Taker. Carlito leveled Taker with the Overdrive and then Batista hit Taker with a Batista Bomb.

Raw went off the air as The Undertaker sat up and rolled his eyes behind his head as Vince, Batista and Carltio looked on, shocked.

NEXT UP: Undertaker vs. Carlito in a Ladder Match for the right to face Batista, Rey Mysterio vs. John Cena for Rey's US Title, Shawn Michaels and Triple H vs. Vader and Goldust, Torrie Wilson vs. Maria w/ John Cena as the special referee and Mark Henry vs. Randy Orton and Vince has a big announcement.


	7. Chapter 7

NEXT UP: Undertaker vs. Carlito in a Ladder Match for the right to face Batista, Rey Mysterio vs. John Cena for Rey's US Title, Shawn Michaels and Triple H vs. Vader and Goldust, Torrie Wilson vs. Maria w/ John Cena as the special referee and Mark Henry vs. Randy Orton and Vince has a big announcement.

Summary of Last Chapter: Shawn Michaels and McMahon addressed the Angle situation which resulted in HBK giving Angle a Sweet Chin Music and the Undertaker giving Vince a Tombstone on the ramp. Match 1: Maria won a Diva Gauntlet to become the new Women's Champion and Cena can't decide between Maria and Torrie. Match 2: RVD, Rey Mysterio and John Cena beat MnM and Randy Orton. Match 3: Mark Henry and Shelton Benjamin beat Goldust and Eugene. Main Event: Undertaker beat HBK and Angle in a Triple Threat Match. Vince named Batista the new World Champion and made Batista vs. Carlito vs. Undertaker for Wrestle Mania but after Raw went off the air, made Carlito vs. Undertaker on Smack Down in a ladder match for the right to face Batista.

Chapter Seven

Smack Down started off by showing the brutal Triple Threat match from Raw and then Batista's return. After the video was over, Vince McMahon made his way to the ring. He walked with a purpose and grabbed a mic.

"You see, here tonight I have a huge announcement regarding Raw and Smack Down. But even before that, take a look at the Titan Tron and see the updated Wrestle Mania card. This year we went overboard and scheduled way too many matches." Vince said and pointed to the screen where the matches were listed.

JOHN CENA VS. RANDY ORTON IN A CAGE MATCH

VINCE MCMAHON VS. SHAWN MICHAELS IN A CAGE/ HELL IN THE CELL MATCH

UNDERTAKER/CARLITO VS. BATISTA

MARIA/TORRIE WILSON VS. ASHLEY MASSARO FOR WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP

MNM VS. BIG SHOW AND KANE TAG CHAMPIONS VS. TAG CHAMPIONS

TAG TEAM TURMOIL: GOLDUST AND VADER VS. TRIPLE H AND RIC FLAIR VS. BOOGEYMAN AND LASHLEY VS. THE DICKS VS. HEARTTHROBS VS. RVD AND REY MYSTERIO VS. KEVIN NASH AND SCOTT HALL

KURT ANGLE VS. MARK HENRY IN A HARDCORE MATCH WHERE ANGLE IS NOT ALLOWED TO USE THE ANGLE SLAM OR ANGLE LOCK

MICKIE JAMES VS. TRISH STRATUS

EDGE VS. MICK FOLEY

HULK HOGAN VS. RODDY PIPER

STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN VS. THE ROCK

? VS. ULTIMATE WARRIOR

JBL VS. CHRIS BENOIT VS. BOOKER T VS. ORLANDO JORDAN VS.VISCERA VS. "HACKSAW" JIM DUGGAN MONEY IN THE BANK II

DAUGHTER VS MOTHER: STEPHANIE MCMAHON VS. LINDA MCMAHON W/ SHANE MCMAHON AS SPECIAL REFEREE

"I know I might have made some matches and not put them up but I replaced them with suitable replacements don't you think. We will have Austin vs. Rock VI at Wrestle Mania, Hogan vs. Piper and wait till you see who returns to face the Ultimate Warrior. You won't buy that PPV and walk away disappointed. Now, back to my announcement. I have officially decided to bring the brands back together. It is a decision made by all four McMahons. Now, I would like to go back and discuss the Wrestle Mania matches." Vince said.

"The Steph vs. Linda match was actually Linda's idea. I don't know much more about that. The Money in the Bank two was brought back by popular demand. Same concept as last year. The Ultimate Warrior has agreed to come back for one more match, but only when he heard who he was facing. Stone Cold Steve Austin actually has the gall to come back to wrestle after he backed out of the Taboo Tuesday match when he heard he was facing Coach. Spineless bastard. The Hogan vs. Piper match is much anticipated and is history in the making. Edge and Foley is expected to say the least. After Foley dissed Edge on "Foley is Blog" about being a transitional champion, Edge flipped. Mickie James and Trish...no comment. Angle and Henry will probably be one of the best matches on the card. This will b e the fourth meeting between the two and it will be Henry's first match since last week, because he still isn't cleared to wrestle. The tag team turmoil, I got Nash and Hall to come back. That will be a good match. Then how about MnM vs. Big Show and Kane. Another great one. Maria and Torrie, all over John Cena and the women's championship. The winner of tonight's match goes on to face Ashley Massaro at Wrestle Mania. Good Diva match anyway. The World Heavyweight Championship match. I will personally make sure it is Batista vs. Carlito. Me vs. Shawn..." Vince was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass.

Stone Cold made his way to the ring, mic in hand. He got in the ring and gave Vince the middle finger. He got on the mic. "Vince, shut the hell up. Damn, you've been talking forever. And you want to talk about Stone Cold? Call Stone Cold a spineless bastard? The only thing I have t say is..." Austin said and then kicked Vince in the gut and gave Vince the Stunner. The Rock came running down the ring and caught Austin off guard with a Rock Bottom. He got Vince and got out of the ring.

MATCH ONE: MARIA VS. TORRIE WILSON W/ JOHN CENA AS SPECIAL REFEREE

Torrie started off by kissing Cena, which infuriated the Women's Champion. Maria speared Torrie and hit about five slaps before Cena pulled her off and Maria gave Cena a kiss of her own. Torrie got up and climbed up the top turnbuckle but Maria pulled her off. Torrie got right back up but Maria gave her a spinning heel kick and then picked her right back up and gave her a powerbomb for a two. Torrie got up first and gave Maria the face buster for a two. Torrie climbed onto Maria and started throwing punches. Cena pulled her off, rather forcefully and Torrie became offended and kicked Cena in the balls. Maria got to her feet and Torrie turned around and got Maria's version of the F-U. Maria covered and Cena made the fast three.

WINNER: MARIA KANELLIS (STILL WOMEN'S CHAMPION)

Backstage, Vince McMahon was sitting alone in his office, when his wife came.

"Vince, I'm gonna cut right to the point. You put me in a match I put you in one. Here tonight, you will take on Austin, up next. Get ready." Linda said and walked out.

MATCH TWO: VINCE MCMAHON VS. STONE COLD

Austin started by giving McMahon a Irish Whip into the turnbuckle and then driving a knee into McMahon's gut. Austin then stomped on Vince five times and picked Vince up and gave him a Stunner for the three in two minutes.

Winner: STONE COLD

After the match, Austin got a mic. "Vince, let me give you some advice for nine days. Shawn Michaels is vicious, especially after the first twenty minutes. He will get better. He will drag out your suffering, unlike me, Vince." Austin said and then stepped on Vince's crotch. Austin then signaled for beers. He got the beers and picked up on. He took the beer in one hand and hit Vince over the head with it. He then drank the beers, occasionally pouring some on Vince.

MATCH THREE: REY MYSTERIO VS. JOHN CENA FOR US CHAMPIONSHIP AND INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP

Rey and John started off with a handshake. The current US champ then looked up to the sky and said "Eddie." Cena then ran the ropes and went for a shoulder tackle but Rey sidestepped and Cena hit the ropes and came running back and hit the shoulder block. Rey's breath was taken away. Cena picked Mysterio up and dropped him neck first on the ropes. Cena's animal side was coming out. Cena climbed to the second rope and dropped a knee on Rey's chest. Cena picked Mysterio up and gave him a snap suplex. Cena picked Rey up again but this time he threw him over the ropes and Rey landed on the protective mat, hard. The IC champ followed and sent Rey into the steel steps. Rey leaned against them for support and Cena came running but Mysterio got out of the way and Cena blasted the steps, knee first. Cena held his knee and when he went to get up, the knee gave him some trouble. Mysterio, not one to let an advantage get away, gave Cena a dropkick to his bad knee. Cena went down and started to roll away. Cena pulled himself up and into the ring as Rey came into the ring with a springboard legdrop.

Cena pulled himself up and gathered himself. Rey came running at him, but Cena was ready and hit Rey with a tackle. Rey went down. He went to get up but Cena stepped on him. Cena then ran against the ropes and stopped at Rey's head and then brushed his shoulder off and gave Rey the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Cena pulled himself up in the corner and pumped his shoes up. Rey got up and Cena set him up for the FU but Mysterio slid down Cena's back and rolled him up for a two count. An "Eddie" chant started and Mysterio fed off of the crowd. Mysterio started to get psyched up. Mysterio waited for Cena to pull himself up and then dropkicked him in the face, knocking him into position for a 619. Mysterio signaled for it and ran the ropes. He got to Cena but Randy Orton came from under the ring with a steel chair and hit Rey with it as he came running. Orton crawled back under the ring as Mysterio lay out cold in the center of the ring. Cena got up from the ropes and picked Mysterio up and hit him with the FU for the three count.

WINNER: JOHN CENA NEW UNITED STATES CHAMPION AND STILL INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION

MATCH 4: WWE CHAMPION SHAWN MICHAELS AND TRIPLE H VS. GOLDUST AND VADER

It was Vader's first night back since Taboo Tuesday. Vader and the Game started off. Vader started off with hard shots to HHH's face. Triple H fought back with a punch to Vader's gut. Big Van Vader responded with a Gorilla Slam. HHH tagged in the WWE Champion. HBK came in and ran under Vader's legs. Vader turned around and HBK gave him a Sweet Chin Music. Vader barely moved so HBK gave him another. He fell to one knee. Triple H ran in and hit the Pedigree as HBK got up to the top rope and hit a elbow drop on Vader. Vader kicked out at one. HBK crawled on top of him and punched Vader twice before Goldust broke it up with a knee to HBK's face. HBK tagged in Triple H and the Game came in. Vader tried to pull his lard self off of the floor but Triple H pulled him up and gave him a knee to the face, knocking him back down. Vader crawled to his corner and tug in Goldust. The Golden One came in did the deep breath to Triple H, who didn't take kindly and slapped him. Goldust gave Triple H a throat thrust as Vader knocked HBK off of the apron. The Game got up but Goldust Irish Whipped him into the turnbuckle and set him up for the Golden Globes. Vader distracted the ref as Goldust ran and kicked Triple H in the crotch. Triple H moaned in pain and reached out his hand to tag in Michaels. Michaels wasn't there as Triple H assumed that HBK left him. Goldust picked Triple H up and gave him the Curtain Call. Luckily, Triple H had been knocked close to the ropes and HBK climbed onto the apron and made the tag in.

HBK came in and hit a flying forearm on Vader off of the apron, sending the big man flying onto his back. HBK tuned up the band. Triple H got up. Goldust pushed Triple H in front of him as HBk lifted his foot in the air. HBK connected with HHH's jaw. HBK looked pissed. He turned around and Vader speared him. Goldust picked up the WWE Champion and set him up for the Curtain Call but HBK pulled out and hit Goldust with a Sweet Chin Music. Vader got up and HBK hit him with a Sweet Chin Music that knocked the big man over the ropes. HBK covered Goldust for the three.

WINNERS: WWE CHAMPION SHAWN MICHAELS AND TRIPLE H

After the match, HBK checked on his one time friend, Triple H. The Game pulled himself up and then kicked HBK in the gut and gave him the Pedigree. He got on the floor and said into HBK's ear, "After Wrestle Mania, I'm coming for your gold...if you can beat Vince McMahon. And that was for giving me the Sweet Chin Music." Triple H said. He picked HBK up again and gave him the Pedigree for good measure.

MATCH 5: RANDY ORTON VS. MARK HENRY

Mark Henry came out to start to match but instead said that he has a replacement because the doctor hadn't cleared Henry to wrestle until Wrestle Mania. He introduced his replacement: Kane.

Kane started by lifting Orton into the air and throwing him out of the ring. Orton somehow landed on his feet and avoided injury. Orton ran back in and took it to Kane with rights and lefts. Kane looked barely phased and gave Orton a big boot. Orton scrambled on top of the turnbuckle and flew off with cross body. Kane didn't respond in time and Orton landed on him and the ref counted the two. Kane pulled himself up and gave Orton a flying powerbomb. The ref counted the two. Kane picked Orton up and flung him into the turnbuckle. Kane left Orton standing there and then ran into him with a big boot. Orton looked to be out cold.

The Big Show came out to help Kane but Kane didn't need any help. Orton fended off Kane and then hit the Big Show with a baseball slide. Big Show fell on his ass. The lights went out and then they came back on and the Undertaker was in the ring and the ref was down. Taker clotheslined both Kane and Orton over the top rope. Big Show, Kane and Orton stood up as Taker ran the ropes and flew over, knocking all three men out. Taker then removed the announce table coverings. He moved the steel steps over near the table and grabbed the Big Show. Taker walked up the steps and grabbed Show around the throat. Taker lifted Big Show into the air and gave the Big Show a chokeslam through the announce table from on top of the steel steps. Taker got his brother and Orton and rolled them into the ring. He picked them both up and gave them a double chokeslam. The lights went out and when they came back on, Taker was gone.

Kane sat up. He grabbed Orton around the throat. He lifted Orton into the air and Orton reversed the chokeslam attempt and hit Kane with a RKO for the three.

WINNER: RANDY ORTON (DEFEATED MARK HENRY'S REPLACEMENT, KANE, WITH AN ASSIST FROM UNDERTAKER)

Backstage, John Cena was hanging with Ashley and Maria, who will face each other at Wrestle Mania.

"Ok, John. I hate to be the person to bring this up but...who would you rather be with? Torrie or Maria?" Ashley asked.

"I was expecting that. I dunno. I mean they are both cool girls and they are both hot but..." Cena said.

"Maria, can you give us a minute, hon?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, sure." Maria said and walked up.

As soon as Maria was out of earshot, Ashley leaned close. "Listen to me, John. Maria was crushed when she saw you and Torrie kissing in front of her. It's either Maria or Torrie."

"I'll give me decision on Raw, Ash. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll make the right decision." Cena said and walked away from Ashley.

MAIN EVENT: LADDER MATCH-UNDERTAKER VS. CARLITO

Carlito started off by setting up four tables, two on the bottom and two on top of them. He then waited for The Undertaker. Taker appeared behind him after a lighting bolt hit the ramp. Carlito started off with hard rights to the face, but Taker didn't seem phased and just tossed Carlito over the rope. Taker picked Carlito up and slammed him face first on the apron. Taker grabbed the ladder and pushed it in the ring. He started to climb it but Batista and Kane ran out. Taker raised his hands and a lightning blot hit the ramp and a wall of fire blocked Batista and Kane from coming into the ring. Carlito climbed back in the ring and grabbed Taker, who was still on the ladder, and gave him a powerbomb. Carlito took advantage of Taker being down and climbed the ladder. Taker sat up and climbed up the other side of ladder and grabbed Carlito around the throat. He went to chokeslam him off but Carlito reversed and almost fell off but Taker grabbed his leg. Carlito was suspended upside down so Taker set him up in Tombstone position. Taker jumped off the ladder and gave Carlito a Tombstone from fifteen feet in the air. The whole crowd chanted "holy shit." Taker and Carlito lay out cold. Taker pulled himself up slowly and started to climb the ladder to get the briefcase with the Wrestle Mania contract in it. He started to drag Carlito with him. He got up there and grabbed Carlito around the throat and gave him a chokeslam off the ladder, to the outside and through the four tables. Taker grabbed the briefcase and climbed down the ladder.

WINNER: UNDERTAKER

As Smack Down went off the air, the EMTs checked on Carlito on the outside and Taker on the inside.

NEXT UP: RANDY ORTON VS. REY MYSTERIO, GOLDUST VS. TRIPLE H, VADER VS. SHAWN MICHAELS, BATISTA VS. KURT ANGLE, THE UNDERTAKER AND ? VS. KANE AND BIG SHOW ,PLUS CENA'S DECISION AND HE TAKES ON THE BOOGEYMAN IN RAW'S FIRST COMBINED BRAND SHOW


	8. Chapter 8

NEXT UP: RANDY ORTON VS. REY MYSTERIO, GOLDUST VS. TRIPLE H, VADER VS. SHAWN MICHAELS, BATISTA VS. KURT ANGLE, THE UNDERTAKER VS. MARK HENRY, MnM ADDRESSES THE WRESTLE MANIA MATCH ,PLUS CENA'S DECISION AND HE TAKES ON THE BOOGEYMAN IN RAW'S FIRST COMBINED BRAND SHOW AND THE WRESTLE MANIA CONTRACT SIGNINGS

Summary of Last Chapter: Maria successfully defended her women's championship against Torrie Wilson. Stone Cold made a shocking appearance and defeated Vince McMahon in two minutes. John Cena defended his Intercontinental and regained the United States Championship in a match against Rey Mysterio, that saw Randy Orton interfere. Randy Orton defeated Mark Henry's replacement Kane, in a match that saw the Undertaker interfere and send Big Show through the announce table and then give Kane and Orton a double chokeslam. And in the Main Event, the Undertaker defeated Carlito in a brutal ladder match for the right to face Batista at Wrestle Mania. The ladder match saw the Undertaker Tombstone Carlito from the top of the ladder and then Taker chokeslammed Carlito off of the ladder and through four tables set up by Carlito, previously. In other news, Vince McMahon announced that Smack Down and Raw would be once again merging. He also announced the complete card for Wrestle Mania 22.

Chapter Eight

Raw started with new World Heavyweight Champion Batista coming out.

He sat on a chair set up next to a desk with the Wrestle Mania contract on it. Vince came down shortly after and addressed the fans.

"Hello everybody and welcome to Raw! We have a nice surprise for everyone her at Austin. In six days, Batista battles the Undertaker in a match for the World Championship. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you...the man that destroyed Carlito last week, The Undertaker!" Vince said.

The light faded to black and the eerie blue mist filled the arena. The lights turned to blue and the Undertaker made his way to the ring. He walked up the steel steps and paused to raise his arms and turn the lights to normal. The Undertaker kept standing. Vince spoke up.

"Alright, Batista. If you will, please sign the contract. Please keep in mind that until Wrestle Mania you may not lay a hand on each other." Vince said.

Batista picked up the pen and turned to the last page of the document. He signed his name and passed the contract over to Taker. Taker took the pen and signed his name and promptly left.

Batista got on the mic. "Hey, Taker! I'll see you at Mania, Dead Man. Be ready!" Batista said as the Undertaker kept on walking.

MATCH ONE: JOHN CENA VS. THE BOOGEYMAN

The Boogeyman started off by taking and handful of worms from his front pocket and throwing them at Cena. Cena shook the worms off and then gave Boogeyman a shoulder block, sending him over the top rope. He landed on his feet. Cena was a little spooked. The Boogeyman then danced all around the ring and then got into the ring. Cena looked a little intimidated but didn't back down and hit Boogeyman with hard rights. Boogeyman stumbled and Cena took the advantage with a snap suplex. Cena got on the top turnbuckle and waiting for Boogeyman to get up. The Boogeyman got up and Cena came flying off with a flying shoulder block that took the Boogeyman down.

Cena sat in the corner and caught his breath as the Boogeyman got up. Cena ran to the Boogeyman but Boogeyman was prepared and caught him with a bearhug. The US and IC champion struggled to break free. The Boogeyman held on but Cena gave a him a headbutt and the Boogeyman let Cena free. Cena pushed the Boogeyman and the Boogeyman ran against the ropes and when he came around, Cena take him a hip toss. Boogeyman stayed down and Cena did the "You Can't See Me" taunt. Cena ran the ropes, brushed his shoulder off and gave the Boogeyman the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Cena pumped his shoes and waited for the Boogeyman to get up. The Boogeyman got up and Cena set him up for the FU and hit it. 1-2-3.

WINNER: INTERCONTINENTAL AND UNITED STATES CHAMPION, JOHN CENA VIA THE FU

After the match, Cena got a mic. "Now, I know I will offend at least one person with my decision but I chose..." Cena was cut off with an attack from behind by Randy Orton. Orton had a chair and hit Cena in the back with it. Orton dropped the chair and gave Cena a RKO right on top of it. Raw went to commercial as Cena was helped out of the ring by the referee.

MATCH TWO: GOLDUST VS. TRIPLE H

The Game started off by hitting Goldust with a running knee to the face. Goldust fell to the canvas but quickly got up and hit Triple H with a thump to the face. The Game didn't like the idea of Goldust's buttocks in his face again so he kicked him in the ass and to his surprise, Goldust enjoyed it. Triple H looked horrified and then hit Goldust with a spine buster. Goldust got right up and gave Triple H a girly dropkick. Triple H then grabbed Goldust around his neck and slapped him. He told Goldust to stop playing around and kicked him in the gut and planted him hard with a DDT. The Game looked satisfied.

Triple H picked Goldust up and set him up for a Pedigree. Goldust grabbed Triple H's legs and knocked him on his back and pinned with a bridge. 1-2-3. Goldust upsets Triple H with the surprise victory.

WINNER: GOLDUST VIA PIN WITH BRIDGE

After the match, Triple H grabbed Goldust and gave him and Pedigree. He went to the outside and got a sledgehammer and a chair. He waited for Goldust to get back up and hit him with the chair. Goldust fell like a sack of potatoes. The Game put the chair on top of his head and grabbed the trusty sledgehammer. He raised the sledgehammer in the air and went to bring it down but the Nature Boy Ric Flair came running to the ring. Flair came in with chops and rights to the face and chest. Flair took the sledgehammer from him and threatened to hit the Game with it. Instead, he turned around and raised it into the air, bringing it down onto the chair and into Goldust's skull. Raw went to another commercial with Triple H and Flair celebrating as Goldust lay in the ring, knocked completely out cold.

MATCH THREE: RANDY ORTON VS. REY MYSTERIO

Rey came out to the ring and said a prayer for the late great Eddie Guerrero. Then, the Chairman of the WWE came out with a mic.

"Rey, I know you were expecting to face off with Mr. Randy Orton tonight, but I must inform you that I have suspended Orton until Wrestle Mania. So here next week on Raw you will face Randy Orton. Until then, Rey, you have the night off." Vince said.

NO WINNER-NO MATCH

Segment Two: Shawn Michaels-Vince McMahon Wrestle Mania WWE Championship Contract Signing

Vince came out and waited for The WWE Champion. He didn't have to wait long as the WWE Champion came out accompanied by Linda McMahon. Linda got right to it and told them to sign the document. Michaels signed first and then Vince.

"Vince, you did read the fine print right?" Linda asked.

"Yes Linda...I typed up the contract." Vince said.

"And told me to print it out. I took the liberty to mkae changes. You just signed the contract to have me as the special referee." Linda said. "We'll see you at Wrestle Mania."

HBK stood and then leveled the Chairman with a Sweet Chin Music.

MATCH 4: VADER VS. WWE CHAMPION, SHAWN MICHAELS

Michaels started off by kicked the big man in his knees. Vader didn't seem phased and elbowed him in the face. HBK stumbled but went right back on the assault with a very hard kick to Vader's knee. Vader fell, holding his knee. The King left his announce position to check and see if Vader was ok but HBK gave him the Sweet Chin Music. The King rolled out of the ring and was helped back to the announce table by Joey Styles and Jonathan Coachman. HBK then went up to the top rope and came down with a elbow drop and hit Vader right in the nose. HBK tuned up the band. Vader stumbled to his feet but Shane McMahon ran out and clocked HBK with the WWE belt. The ref never saw it and Vader took control and hit HBK with a splash for the three count.

WINNER: VADER VIA SPLASH AND ASSIST BY SHANE MCMAHON

Segment Three: MnM address Big Show and Kane

MnM came to the ring and Melina got on the mic.

"Now, at Wrestle Mania, Nitro and Mercury will defend our tag team championships against the Big Show and Kane. It gives us an oppurtunity to win the World Tag Team Titles and then unify them. Unifying them will show that the holder is the best tag team in the WWE. That would be great. MnM- the greatest tag team in World Wrestling Entertainment. The single greatest tag team in WWE history. Greater than the Rockers. Greater than LOD. Greater than Andre and Haku. Greater than the Big Show and Kane. At Wrestle Mania, the only thing left of Big Show and Kane...will be a snap shot." Melina said and dropped the mic and went to leave. Big Show and Kane came to the ring. They got in the ring and knocked Mercury and Nitro out. They advanced on Melina and gave her a double chokeslam. Raw went to a commercial break with the EMTs and MnM checking on Melina.

Match 5: The Undertaker vs. Mark Henry

Taker started off by hitting the big man with rights and lefts. Henry raised his foot and tried to give Taker a boot to the face but couldn't get his leg high enough and hit Taker in the chest. Taker got right to his feet and pummeled on Henry. Henry still wouldn't go down and Taker got frustrated and planted him with a DDT. Taker went to the outside. He drug Henry's body over to the apron and out him on his stomach and got on the apron himself. He jumped up and hit Henry with a leg drop. Henry rolled into the ring and Taker followed suit. Taker picked up Henry but Henry lifted Taker into the air from his throat and slammed him down. Taker sat up and sent Henry into the turnbuckle. He came running and jumped up and hit Henry with his knee to the face. Henry shook it off and gave him a back breaker. Taker moaned in pain but sat up and knocked Henry out of the ring with a big boot. Henry looked pissed and kicked the steps over. Taker rolled out and met Henry wit another big boot. This time, Henry fought back with a stiff kick to the gut. Taker keeled over in pain and Henry planted the Deadman with a DDT. Taker was still a little hurt from last week's ladder match. He stumbled to his feet and Henry got him around the neck and lifted him into the air. Henry then tossed Taker into the ring by his neck. The Deadman quickly got up and waited for Henry. Henry got in and Taker stomped on his head. Taker picked the World's Strongest Man up and attempted a chokeslam but Henry fought it off and gave Taker a front falling slam. Henry covered for the two count. Taker got up and gave Henry the chokeslam. He covered Henry for the two. Taker signaled for the tombstone. Henry got up and Taker lifted him upside down and gave him a quick tombstone for the three.

WINNER: UNDERTAKER VIA TOMBSTONE

After the match Taker left the ring, smiling to himself.

MAIN EVENT: BATISTA VS. KURT ANGLE

Batista started off by offering Angle a handshake and to everyone's surprise Angle actually shook it. Batista and Angle then went technical and locked into a collar-and-elbow tie up. Angle broke it with a regular hip toss. Batista quickly got up and hit Angle with a shoulder tackle, which took both men flying into the turnbuckle. Batista then rammed his shoulder into the gut of Angle. Angle held his stomach and Batista took it to him with rights and knees to the gut. Kurt then rolled out of the ring. Kurt walked up the ramp and Batista ran after him and hit a bulldog on Angle. Angle held his head. Angle was picked up by Batista and we saw he was bleeding. Batista threw Angle into the stage and one of the lights above the stage went off. Mark Henry came running out and Batista immediately took it to him. He hit Henry back near the edge of the stage. Batista set Henry up for the Batista Bomb. Batista lifted Henry into the air and Batista Bombed him off of the stage. Angle came up behind him and gave him an Irish Whip down the ramp. Batista couldn't stop and hit the apron hard. Angle came running down and the lights turned off. The lights came back on and the Undertaker was there. He grabbed Angle around the throat and gave him a chokeslam on the steel ramp. The ref called for the bell, awarding Angle the match.

WINNER: KURT ANGLE BY DQ

Batista looked pissed and got in Undertaker's face. Taker didn't take kindly to it and punched Batista down. Vince McMahon came hurrying down the ramp.

"Undertaker! What the hell is wrong with you! You signed a contract, the one in my hand, saying that you would not lay a hand on Batista. You just cost yourself a Wrestle Mania Title Shot." Vince said. Taker shook his head no and picked Batista up again. He took a chair from under the ring and blasted Batista with it. Batista started to bleed and Taker took the contract from McMahon and took some of Batista's blood and signed his name.

"Now it is signed, Vince." Taker said and drug Batista to the top of the stage. He motioned for someone to come out and the druids came out, holding Undertaker's symbol. Taker tied Batista to the symbol and lifted his arms. The symbol started to rise. Raw went off the air with the Undertaker having his arms raised under Batista, who was hanging from Undertaker's symbol.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT

PLEASE REVIEW AND IN YOUR REVIEW TELL ME WHO YOU WANT JOHN CENA TO BE WITH: TORRIE OR MARIA

NEXT CHAPTER: THE LAST STOP BEFORE WRESTLE MANIA. THE UNDERTAKER TAKES ON KANE IN THE MAIN EVENT; BIG SHOW TAKES ON BATISTA, ANGLE VS. MICHAELS, MNM AND TRIPLE H VS. GOLDUST, VADER AND EUGENE


	9. Chapter 9

PLEASE REVIEW! I'm getting tired of writing 4,000 words per entry and no response. If you have any ideas on how this should go, please say something.

NEXT CHAPTER: THE LAST STOP BEFORE WRESTLE MANIA. THE UNDERTAKER TAKES ON KANE IN THE MAIN EVENT; BIG SHOW TAKES ON BATISTA, ANGLE VS. MICHAELS, MNM AND TRIPLE H VS. GOLDUST, VADER AND EUGENE

Summary of Chapter Eight: 1. The World Heavyweight Championship Wrestle Mania Contract signing. Batista signed it and Undertaker later signed it with Batista's blood. That match will be a Buried Alive- Casket Match. 2. John Cena defeated The Boogeyman with the F-U. 3.After John Cena's match he was about to make his decision when the challenger for his titles, Randy Orton, attacked him from behind. 4.Goldust beat Triple H with a pin with a bridge. 5. After the match Triple H attacked Goldust and went to use a sledgehammer on him when Ric Flair came out and took the sledgehammer and hit Goldust with it himself. 6. The Rey Mysterio and Randy Orton never happened because Vince McMahon suspended Orton. 7. The WWE Championship Wrestle Mania Contract Signing. Vince McMahon and Shawn Michaels signed it. The contract stated that Linda McMahon would be the special guest referee in the Hell in the Cell Cage match. Linda McMahon will also face Stephanie McMahon in the opener with Shane McMahon as the special referee. 8.Vader defeated WWE Champion Shawn Michaels with a splash and an assist from Shane McMahon. 9.MnM came out and addressed the Wrestle Mania match with Big Show and Kane. Big Show and Kane came out and beat up Mercury and Nitro and gave Melina a double chokeslam. 10. The Undertaker defeated Mark Henry with a Tombstone. 11. Kurt Angle defeated World Heavyweight Champion Batista after the Undertaker came out and gave Angle a chokeslam. 12. After the match, The Undertaker assaulted Batista with a chair and signed the Wrestle Mania contract with Batista's blood. He then hung Batista from his symbol, elevated high above the ring.

Chapter Nine:

Smack Dow came on the air and showed a video clip of the Undertaker and Batista from last week.

"Hello, everyone and welcome to WWE Friday Night Smack Down! And if you didn't see Raw last week you missed one hell of a night! Last Monday, the Undertaker and Mark Henry had one hell of a fight. Not to mention, Tazz, that Kurt Angle and Batista had one good match." Cole said.

"Yeah, Cole. How about tonight though? Undertaker vs. Kane and Big Show vs. Batista! What a show, Cole!" Tazz said.

"We'll start things off with a little Diva action!" Cole said.

MATCH ONE: TRISH STRATUS W/ MARIA AND ASHLEY VS. CANDICE MICHELLE W/ TORRIE, VICTORIA AND MICKEY

Candice started off by doing the Go Daddy pose. Trish pushed her down. Candice got up and Trish hit her with hard forearms. Candice shook it off and escaped the ring. Maria rolled her back in. Candice looked upset as Trish pounced on her.

"Wait, Tazz. What the hell? Who the hell is that?" Cole said and some tall person stepped into the ring.

The person grabbed Trish and hit her with a powerbomb. Candice escaped and Mickey, Candice, Torrie and Victoria ran to the backstage area. The person then left the ring, leaving everyone to speculate on the events that just transpired.

No Winner.

"Cole, what in the hell was that?" Tazz asked.

"I don't know. Trish needs some help, that's the important thing. And who the hell was that giant?" Cole asked as Smack Down went to a commercial.

Smack Down came back from the commercial. Cole and Tazz were talking about the events that happened before the break.

"I don't think I have ever since somebody that big. That woman, hell I'm not even sure if it was a woman. She was just huge. And then the way she gave Trish that powerbomb...Trish may not be in any condition to face Mickie James...Mickie!" Cole said abruptly. "That's it! Mickie James hired that giant to attack Trish so she wouldn't be able to fight in two days. Mickie's plan may have worked, Tazz."

"I'm just shocked, Cole." Tazz said. "She..." he was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. The fans stood as one as Stone Cold Steve Austin came to the ring.

"Stone Cold! Austin is here!" Cole said, enthusiastically.

The Texas Rattlesnake got into the ring and took the mic from Tony Chimel.

"It feels good to be back in South Philly!" Austin said. "What? I said it feels good to be back...oh, who gives a damn? I'm gonna get straight to the goddamn point. Now, I agreed to take part in Wrestle Mania 22 this year. This PPV is packed with legends and great matches. The matches Stone Cold is looking forward to is, the Ultimate Warrior match, the Austin and Rock match, the HBK and Vince match, the Undertaker and Batista match, John Cena and Randy Orton...the list goes on and Stone Cold isn't gonna stand here and list them all."

"Now, hold on just a minute there, Austin!"someone said from backstage. Jonathan Coachman came out and stood on stage. "Let me get this straight. At Wrestle Mania, who face the Rock? Ha! You couldn't even beat the Coach!"

"Listen here, you creepy little bastard." Austin said and the crowd went nuts. "Why don't you walk your fat ass down this ramp and say it to my face?"

"Why? I've proven that Stone Cold is scared of the Coach." The Coach said. He went to turn around and walk backstage but walked right into Kevin Nash and Scott Hall. They pushed Coach down the ramp and followed him. The Coach had nowhere to go so he ran into the ring, where Stone Cold was waiting. Coach backed up into Austin and Stone Cold gave him a Stunner. Austin called for some beers. They tossed Austin some beers and he threw four to Nash and Hall and drank in the ring before leaving and walking straight past the Outsiders.

"Folks, we'll be right back with more Smack Down, after this break!" Cole said.

MATCH TWO: MnM and Triple H vs. Goldust, Vader and Eugene

Eugene started off by running around the ring like an airplane. The Game laid him out with a snap suplex. Eugene got to his feet and HHH punched him again. Eugene started to act like Hulk Hogan and started to "Hulk Up." Triple H waited for Eugene to finish and then laid him out with a knee to the face. Eugene crawled over to the bizarre Goldust and tug him in. Goldust came in, woozy. He had a bandage around his head and he had a glazed look in his eyes. Goldust tried to walk but The Game got him and gave him a suplex. Goldust got up and grabbed Triple H by his package. Triple H took out a pair of brass knuckles and hit Goldust in the face. The ref didn't see it and The Game left the ring and went backstage. Mercury came in and dropped a knee on the Golden One. Goldust rolled over to Vader and tug the big man in. Big Van Vader came in and took Mercury out with a spear. Nitro came in to help his partner and Vader tried climbing the ropes. Mercury grabbed his legs and walked forward. Nitro got the front of Vader and they gave him a Snap Shot for the three count.

Winners: Mercury, Nitro and Triple H via Snap Shot

Backstage after the match, MnM went up to Triple H and Ric Flair.

"Hunter, what the hell was that? Why the hell did you leave?" Nitro asked.

"Because I am the King of Kings, I don't deserve to be in the second match with some mid-carders like you and side show freaks like Goldust and Eugene!" Triple H said and shoved Nitro and left.

"Well, I have one thing to say Tazz. Triple H is one hell of a wrestler but he has no reason calling wrestlers mid-carders and side show freaks. He should be lucky he even has a spot on the goddamn card!" Cole said. "We'll be right back, folks."

Smack Down came back from the commercial. The next match up will be the Big Show vs. Batista.

"Well, folks these next two competitors have some history. It all started around near Survivor Series 2005. Big Show was on Team Raw and the World Heavyweight Champion was on Team Smack Down. Big Show and Kane decided to take the biggest man out and they targeted Batista for many weeks, including the infamous Raw invasion where Kane and Show chokeslammed Batista threw a car windshield. Tonight, folks, will be the first time since December 18th that Batista and Big Show have met." Cole said.

MATCH THREE: BIG SHOW VS. BATISTA

Batista and the Big Show started by shoving each other. Big Show got the upper hand and pushed Batista down. Batista pulled himself up using the ropes and took down Show with a knee to the back of Show's knee. Batista seemed preoccupied and Show took advantage with a headbutt to the lower back of Batista. Batista rolled out of the ring and started to walk up the ramp. The upper half of the ramp exploded into flame and Batista was forced to continue the match. Batista rolled into the ring and decided he might as well fight and took down Big Show with a thunderous spine buster. Big Show got right up and tossed Batista over the top rope. Batista tried to crawl up the ramp until he remembered that it was on fire.

The Undertaker appeared on the Titan Tron. "Trying to escape, Dave? There is no escape. I know I originally stated that at Wrestle Mania we would face off in an Inferno Match. But I decided to make you suffer more. Just remember Dave, at Wrestle Mania, you will REST IN PEACE!" The Undertaker said and disappeared from the screen. The Big Show came behind Batista and threw him into the ring and gave him a chokeslam for the three.

WINNER: BIG SHOW VIA CHOKESLAM

After the match, Batista got up and walked to the backstage area, looking pissed.

Smack Down came back from a commercial with the Chairman standing in the ring.

"I'm here for one reason. My WWE Championship match. Now, obviously Linda cannot fight Stephanie and then referee a hell in the cell cage match. So, I took the liberty to appoint a new referee! Let me introduce to you, the new special guest referee, you know him very well and that man is, MY SON, SHANE MCMAHON!" Vince said as Shane walked down the ramp.

Shane got in the ring and went to speak as Shawn Michaels came out. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute there, Shane-O. Sorry to burst your bubble but your not the referee. I don't know who it is so let me introduce to you, Linda McMahon."

Linda came out and Shane and Vince looked pissed.

"In two days at Wrestle Mania, the special guest referee will be none other that Marty Jannety! He couldn't be here tonight but he will certainly be at Wrestle Mania. Oh, Vince and Shane, don't get hurt this Sunday because here live, next week on Friday Night Smack Down, Vince and Shane McMahon will take on the Rockers!" Linda said and she and HBK left, leaving Vince and Shane looking confused and angry.

PROMO:

"Wrestle Mania 22. The Animal has been revived. He will need all of his strength as he battle the Dead Man in the first ever Buried Alive Casket Match. The battle will be for the World Heavyweight Championship. Can the Animal end the Deadman's winning streak at Wrestle Mania? Or will the Undertaker win the championship for the fourth time? Find out this Sunday at Wrestle Mania. Call your local cable subscriber and order Wrestle Mania, Sunday at 7:00 for 54.95!"

"Hello, everybody and welcome back to Smack Down. We just learned that at Wrestle Mania, Marty Jannety will be the special referee for the WWE Championship match. That's a shocker." Cole said.

"Yeah, but up next.. Kurt Angle vs. Shawn Michaels Match 5. Who will win this one? The score is already 2-1. Can Angle tie the score? We will now take you to the ring where both competitors are." Tazz said.

MATCH FOUR: SHAWN MICHAELS VS. KURT ANGLE

Kurt started off by tripping HBK and taking his legs out. Shane and Vince walked down to the ring. HBK gave Angle and kick to the face and ran out and knocked them both down. HBK grabbed Vince and tossed him up the ramp. The ref started to count. HBK met Vader, who came out to assist the McMahons, with a Sweet Chin Music. The ref counted the ten. He signaled for the bell, tying HBK and Angle at 2-2. HBK got furious and kicked the Chairman in his head. HBK got his title and walked backstage, visibly upset.

WINNER: KURT ANGLE, BY COUNT-OUT

Kurt looked upset that he won the match like that and walked backstage.

Backstage, Kane paced back and forth. Big Show came up to him.

"What's wrong with you?" Big Show asked.

"I have a match, up next, with the Undertaker! Did you see what he did to Carlito last week? And did you see what he did to Batista? They said Carlito might be out for sixteen months!" Kane said.

"Big Bad Kane, scared?" Show asked.

"No. Show, just leave me alone. I hope that if it gets too ugly out there, you'll step in?" Kane asked.

"Yeah...yeah, you have my word." Show said and walked away.

MATCH FIVE: KANE VS. THE UNDERTAKER

Taker started off with a boot to the face. Kane didn't fall and pushed Taker into the corner and hit him with hard punches. The Undertaker fought back with punches to the gut. Taker finally pushed Kane off of him and planted him with a hard DDT. Kane sat right up and locked a hand around Taker's throat. Taker barely moved and kicked Kane in his gut and gave him a suplex. The Undertaker picked his borhter up and tossed him over the top rope. Taker followed and tossed Kane into the steel steps. Kane flew through the steps and into the barricade. Kane stopped moving. Taker went over to him and Kane sat up and picked taker up and rammed his back into the ring post. Taker moaned in agony as Kane grabbed a chair. Kane waited for Taker to pull himself up. Taker turned around and put his boot up just in time. Kane dropped the chair and hit Taker. Taker stumbled to the ramp and started to walk up. The Big Show came running down. He went to spear Taker but Taker pushed him right into Kane and they went through the other set of steel steps.

Taker grabbed Show and rolled him into the ring. Taker followed and gave Big Show a chokeslam that shook the ring. Taker picked Show up and tossed the big man over the ring. Kane rolled himself into the ring. Taker turned around and Kane gave him a chokeslam. Kane pinned for a mere two count. Kane pulled his brother up and Taker reversed Kane's attempt for a mood and set him up for a Tombstone. Taker rolled his eyes in the back of his head and then gave Kane the Tombstone. Taker crossed Kane's arms for the three count.

WINNER: THE UNDERTAKER

Taker picked his brother up and tossed him over the top rope. Taker taunted before Batista ran down to the ring. Taker stood up and Batista ran into the ring. Taker met Batista with a huge boot to the face. Batista was caught off guard and Taker gave him the Tombstone. Taker picked up the World Heavyweight Championship and got on one knee and held the title high into the air as Smack Down went off the air.

NEXT CHAPTER: WRESTLE MANIA 22

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Wrestle Mania 22 Pt 1

WWE Chronicles

Chapter Ten: Wrestle Mania 22 Part One

The fire works went off and the announcers introduced us to the biggest spectacle of the year, WrestleMania.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman and welcome to Wrestle Mania. Jonathan Coachman is not here because...well, I'll let Lilian Garcia to the talking." the King said. "Lilian, take it away."

The camera panned to Lilian who was in the ring. "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome back to the WWE, Raw's new head announcer...Jim Ross!" Good Ole' JR came strutting down the ring, much to the crowd's approval. JR claimed his rightful seat at the announce position.

"Hello! God, I am so glad to be here tonight! I am officially back in the WWE!" Jr said. "But, enought about me...how about the main event tonight? Batista vs. the Undertaker in a Buried Alive Casket match. What a slobberknocker that will be."

"Jr! Yeah, welcome back. How about Shawn Michaels vs. Vince McMahon. This one has been brewing for years." The King said.

"Our first match...Maria vs. Ashley Massaro for the Women's Championship." Joey Styles said.

Match One: Women's Championship- Maria Kanellis vs. Ashley Massaro

Maria came down to the ring first, with John Cena behind her. Ashley came out next and the bell rang.

Ashley started off by, as a sign of respect, shaking Maria's hand. Maria then hooked Ashley around the waist and attempted a German suplex but Ashley reversed into a face buster. Maria got up and went for a spear but Maria slammed into the pole as Ashley moved out of the way. Ashley rolled up Maria but Maria kicked out at two. Ashley looked frustrated and picked Maria up by her hair. Ash then flung Maria into the ropes and then hit her with a running spear. Maria rolled out of the ring to recuperate. Ashley rolled out of the ring and chased after Maria. Maria rolled into the ring and waited for Ashley. Ashley ran into the ring and Maria met her with a facebuster for the two count. Maria looked shocked. Maria complained to the ref. Ashley pulled herself up and waited for Maria to turn around before nailing her with a powerbomb. Ashley covered for the three count.

Winner: Ashley Massaro(New Women's Champion)

After the match, Ashley helped Maria up and then shook hands. Maria then dropped Ashley with a punch to the face and picked the title up and walked backstage with John Cena.

"Hello, everybody and welcome to the Smack Down side of things. I'm Cole along with Tazz and my what a Diva's match we just saw." Cole said.

"Yeah and later on we have Mickie James vs. Trish Stratus. But up next, Money in the Bank...2. We will see the likes of Jim Duggan, JBL, Chris Benoit, Booker T, Orlando Jordan and Viscera. My pick is Benoit, Cole." Tazz said.

"I agree."

Match Two- "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan vs. John Bradshaw Layfield vs. Orlando Jordan vs. Booker T vs. Viscera vs. Chris Benoit- Money in the Bank 2- Winner gets a contract for a World Heavyweight Championship match good for one year.

Viscera started the match by running down Benoit. JBL tossed Orlando over the top rope and followed. Duggan attacked Viscera and gave him a clothesline that took both men over the top rope. Booker took the advantage and got a ladder. He set it up in the ring and ascended. JBL came in with another ladder and threw it at Booker. Booker crashed to the canvas as Duggan came back in with his trusty 2 x 4. Duggan hit JBL in the gut with it and JBL tumbled out of the ring. Benoit finally entered the ring and gave Duggan a German suplex. The 2 x 4 flew out of Duggan's hands and snapped in half as it hit the ring post. Duggan slowly pulled himself up, enraged by the fact that his 2 x 4 is now lying in bits and pieces. JBL rolled back into the ring and hit Duggan with a Clothesline from Hell. JBL then set up the ladder and both he and Benoit started to climb. JBL got to the top first and punched Benoit as he came up. Benoit didn't fall and gave JBL a headbutt as Viscera set up a ladder right next to them. JBL and Benoit continued to fight each other on top of the ladder as Booker T started to climb Viscera's ladder. Booker got up first and gave Benoit a hard kick to the head, knocking him off of the ladder. Viscera got up and violently pushed Booker off. JBL jumped off of the ladder and hit Viscera with a Flying Clothesline from Hell. The crowd chanted "Holy Shit" as Duggan and Orlando rolled into the ring.

Duggan caught Jordan with a thumb to the eye and set up a new ladder. Duggan started to climb as Benoit slowly got to his feet. He drug Duggan off of the ladder by his tights. He climbed up the ladder behind Jordan. Jordan didn't know until it was too late. Benoit grabbed Jordan around the waist and climbed onto the same rung as him. Benoit then gave Orlando a German suplex off of the ladder. Both men were knocked completely out. JBL somehow got back up and slowly climbed the ladder. Big Vis got up and ran the ropes and knocked JBL off of the ladder. JBL soared through the air and landed through the tables set up by the crew before the match. Big Vis set the ladder back up again but Booker caught him in time and kicked Vis's legs out. Viscera flew from the ladder and landed on the protective mat on the outside. Booker climbed the ladder and grabbed the briefcase for the win.

Winner- Booker T(New Money in the Bank Winner)

Backstage, Shawn Michaels was preparing for his match when Marty Jannety walked into his locker room.

"Hey! Marty! How ya been?" HBK said, embracing his old friend.

"Not too bad. Hey, was this your idea? I've been trying to get in touch with you for a while." Marty said.

"No, Mart. It's wasn't my idea. Not that I don't love this idea. Maybe you can get a contract." HBK said. "Have you gotten rid of your personal demons?"

"Yeah, Shawn. I think I have." Marty said. "I'll see you out there." he said and left HBK alone, looking confused at Marty's attitude.

Match 3-Daughter vs. Mother Special Referee- Stephanie McMahon vs. Linda McMahon w/ Shane McMahon as the special referee

"Well, folks, I am glad I get to call this match. This goes a long way back. Linda and Stephanie go at it next, folks." JR said.

Linda started off by telling Shane to call it do the middle. Steph gave Linda a spinning heel kick. Linda got up before Steph could pin. Steph slapped her mother. Linda fought back with a hard punch to Stephanie. Steph didn't do down and Steph kicked her mother in the gut and set her up for a Pedigree. Linda somehow reversed it and slapped her daughter in the face and then gave her a Stunner. Linda covered for the three count.

Winner- Linda McMahon

"Good God! Linda McMahon just won her first match! I can't believe it, Jr! She was at the Last Supper and just beat Stephanie! It's a fluke!" King said.

"Shut up!" JR and Styles said at the same time.

After the match, Stephanie got up and pushed her mother down. Stephanie then started to stomp on her mother before Shane intervened and hit Stephanie with a forearm. Shane helped his mother out of the ring and to the backstage area.

Backstage, Hulk Hogan was seen preparing for his match and talking with Shawn Michaels.

"Hulk, no hard feelings right? About Summer Slam?" HBK asked.

"No, brother. I gave you what you wanted, and we acted like professionals and shook hands after, dude." Hogan said.

"Good luck against Piper, though. And tell him that after all this with McMahon is done...I want to fight him. I want to see if the Hot Rod still has it and if anyone cane bring that out..it's me." Shawn said.

"Now let me tell you something, brother. With all these Hulkamaniacs out there, I won't need luck. The only thing I have to say to Piper is...WHATCHA GONNA DO, BROTHER? WHEN HOLLYWOOD HULK HOGAN RUNS WILD ON YOU?" Hogan said.

"What are you gonna do, Hulk, when Piper retires you?" HBK said. Hogan shrugged it off and went to leave.

"Good luck with Vince, Shawn." Hogan said and walked away.

Match 4- Hollywood Hulk Hogan vs. Roddy Piper(One More Match)

Hulk Hogan started off by offering a handshake to Roddy Piper. Piper went to accept but instead poked Hogan in the eye. Hogan stumbled around the ring and Piper knocked Hogan off of his feet with a quick clothesline. Hogan quickly got up. Piper rushed him but Hogan was prepared and side-stepped Piper, causing Piper to fly out of the ring. Piper slowly recovered and rolled into the ring. Before Piper could get up, Hogan gave him a quick elbow drop. Hogan then ripped his shirt off and choked Piper with it. The ref counted up to four and Hogan released, only to start choking Piper again.

Hogan let go and threw the shirt into the crowd. Hogan then locked in a sleeper hold. Piper quickly scurried away and got to his feet. Hogan walked over and Piper poked him in the same eye he did earlier. Piper then took the advantage to give Hogan an uppercut. Hogan fell to the floor and got to his knees. Piper gave him a double axe handle to the back and Hogan looked rejuvenated. Piper hit Hogan again and he got to his feet. Piper hit Hogan again and Hogan pointed his finger at Piper and shook it. Piper went to hit Hogan again but Hogan blocked it and hit Piper. Piper went to hit Hogan again, but was blocked again and hit by Hogan. Hogan then sent Piper against the ropes. Hogan put his foot up but Piper quickly threw the referee into Hogan's awaiting foot.

Hogan checked on the ref as Piper gave him a low blow. Piper signaled for someone to come out and The Macho Man Randy Savage came running out with a chair. Piper picked up the Immortal One and threw him to Savage who nailed him with the chair. Hogan, surprisingly, didn't fall. Hogan grabbed the chair from Savage and raised it above his head. Piper kicked Hogan in the crotch and grabbed the chair as the Macho Man climbed the turnbuckle. Hogan turned around and Piper nailed him with a chair. Hogan fell and the Macho Man came down upon Hogan with an elbow drop. Piper revived the ref as Savage rolled out of the ring. Piper pinned for the two count. Hogan somehow pulled himself up. Piper came running and Hogan gave him the Big Boot. Hogan ran the ropes and hit Piper with a Leg Drop for the three count.

Winner- Hulk Hogan

After the match, Hogan grabbed a mic.

"Macho Man, let me tell you something, brother. You want to interrupt my match with Piper, dude? Then how about tomorrow night on Raw, you go one on one with the Immortal One? Macho Man, WHATCHA GONNA DO WHEN HULK HOGAN AND ALL HIS HULK-A-MANIACS RUN WILD ON YOU!" Hogan said. Savage got a mic from a camera guy.

"Hogan, your on! Ohh Yeah!" Savage said and walked backstage, followed by Piper. Hogan posed for the fans for a couple minutes before going backstage.

Backstage, Randy Orton was seen with Mickie James.

"Mickie, I have faith in you. I can't worry about your match up next. After your match, I have a Cage match with John Cena. I mean, good luck against Trish and all. You'll need it psycho." Orton said.

"Psycho? Who are you" Mickie started but was cut off by Orton.

"It's called a pep talk." Orton said.

"Oh. Thanks, Ran." Mickie said and left. She didn't close the door and listened to see if he said anything.

"Damn. Ashley is right. She is a psycho." Orton said.

Mickie shut the door quietly and walked away, hurt.

End of Chapter Ten

Coming Up- Wrestle Mania 22 Part Two

Trish vs. Mickie, Cena vs. Orton, Ultimate Warrior's Match, Edge vs. Foley, Tag Team Turmoil


	11. Wrestle Mania 22 Pt 2

Trish vs. Mickie, Cena vs. Orton, Ultimate Warrior's Match, Edge vs. Foley, Tag Team Turmoil and Tag Champions vs. Tag Champions + the return of some old WWE Superstars

Wrestle Mania 22-Part Two

Match 5- Grudge Match-Mickie James vs. Trish Stratus

"Well, folks, I can't believe that I've missed this whole feud. Ashley actually fought Triple H? Good God. Well up next is Mickie James vs. Trish Stratus, or as Mickie calls her, Trash Stratus." JR said. "But, before that..so far, Ashley defeated Maria but Maria walked out of here with the title! Booker T won the brutal Money in the Bank 2 match. Linda McMahon defeated Stephanie McMahon and Hulk Hogan defeated Roddy Piper. Now, on with our fifth match tonight!"

Mickie started off by shoving Trish down. Trish got up and slapped Mickie across her face. Mickie punched Trish and Trish speared her to the floor. On the floor, Trish was throwing fists at Mickie, who was trying to cover up. Trish got up and waited for Mickie. Mickie got up and Trish hit her with a Chick Kick. Trish covered for a two count. Trish looked confused and whipped Mickie into the corner. Trish ran and gave Mickie a dropkick to the face. Mickie fell to the floor and Trish dropped a big elbow on her.

Mickie rolled out of the ring to recuperate. Trish followed her and pushed her face first into the steel post. Trish rolled Mickie into the ring and gave her the Stratusfaction for the three count.

Winner-Trish Stratus, via Stratusfaction

After, the EMTs checked on Mickie.

Backstage, Batista was shown getting pumped up for his defense against the Undertaker later on tonight. Shawn Michaels walked up to him.

"Yo, Dave, what's up man?" HBK asked.

"Good. Good. How bout you? You have a tough match ahead of you, eh?" Batista said with sarcasm.

"Yeah. Ha. Vince is old. I can take him. Listen, I have a proposition for you. I made Linda work it out with Vince and I already talked with Taker about it. At Backlash, we're going to unify the World Heavyweight and WWE championships. Are you up for it? Because, if you beat Mark tonight and go on to fight at Backlash and you don't wanna go through with it, we won't." Shawn said.

"Yeah, Shawn. I'm up for it. Good luck tonight, man. I gotta go prepare." Batista said and walked off.

Match 6-Tag Team Turmoil

The first two men in the ring were Chad Dick and Romeo. Romeo started off by sending Dick into the corner. Chad immediately ran in and they gave each other a double clothesline and pinned each other. Eliminated- The Dicks and Heartthrobs

Next in, Triple H and Goldust. The Game smiled and told Goldust that the beating he suffered would be nothing compared to tonight. Goldust turned and tagged in Vader, who came in and took HHH down with a spear. The Game held his ribs and then tug in Lashley. Lashley hit Vader and Vader didn't move. Lashley looked surprised and went to hit Vader again but Vader blocked and knocked down Lashley with a headbutt. Lashley got up and took it to Vader with punches to the face and gut. Vader finally slowed down and Lashley took the opportunity to give him a DDT. Lashley didn't allow Vader to get up and gave him a leg drop. Vader once again tried to get up but Lashley stomped on his face. Lashley then climbed the top rope but Goldust gave him a grab to the crotch and Lashley climbed down. Lashley then kicked Goldust off of the apron and gave Vader a dropkick to the face. Lashley picked up Vader tried to give him the dominator. Bobby couldn't pick him up alone, so Kevin Nash came in and helped Lashley pick him up and give Vader the dominator. Lashley covered for the three count. Eliminated- Vader and Goldust

Lashley tug in Boogeyman and Boogeyman and Nash got in each other's face before Nash kicked Boogeyman in the gut and gave him a Jackknife. Boogeyman crawled over to Lashley and tug him in. Lashley came back in and took Nash down with a shoulder block. Finlay came running down and hit Lashley with the shalelie. The ref never saw it and Nash covered for the three. Eliminated- Boogeyman and Lashley

RVD came in. Lashley was upset and took RVD out with a Dominator and then took Mysterio out with a big boot. Nash covered RVD for the quick three. Eliminated- RVD and Mysterio

Nash waited for Triple H to come in before hitting Flair with a big boot. Flair flew off of the apron and landed on the barricade. Flair stopped moving and the EMTs came out and wheeled him to the back. HHH was alone with the Outsiders. Nash went on the attack and hit HHH with a DDT. Nash picked Triple H up and gave him a Gorilla Press Slam. Triple H pulled out a pair of brass knucks and went to hit Nash with it. Nash pulled the ref in front of him and HHH hit the ref. The Game looked pissed and then hit Hall off of the apron with a punch with the brass knucks. Nash kicked HHH in the face and gave him a Jackknife. He pinned but there was no ref. Nash revived the ref but Hall came in with a chair and hit HHH in the back with it. Hall picked HHH up and went to give him a Cross Powerbomb but the Nature Boy came running down the ramp and gave Nash and Hall chops. Hall fell down and Flair went to the outside. He brought Hall's leg and smashed his leg on the steel post twice, before giving Hall the Figure Four Leglock on the steel post. HHH got up and gave Nash the Pedigree. He revived the ref and the ref counted the three.

Winners- Triple H and Ric Flair

After the match, Triple H and Flair continued the attacked on Nash and Hall. Flair continued the figure four on Hall as Triple H put Nash in a triangle choke. Someone ran to the ring with a black mask on. The person was huge. The man took HHH down with a thunderous spear. Ric Flair dropped Hall and ran up the ramp. The man took off his mask to reveal: Goldberg! Goldberg picked up Triple H and gave him a Jack Hammer before helping Nash and Hall up.

Backstage, Ric Flair went into Vince McMahon's office.

"Vince...what the hell? Why is Goldberg here?" Flair asked.

"Well, it seems as if his acting career is doing well so he asked to come back and I gladly accepted. His first match is tomorrow...tell Triple H he has the honor of facing him and you are banned from ringside. Now, if you don't mind..I have to get ready for my match with Shawn Michaels." Vince said.

"Good luck." Flair said.

"I don't need luck. As a matter of fact... I guaran...no I guaran-damn-tee that I will walk out of Wrestle Mania the WWE Champion." Vince said with an evil smile on his face.

Match 7- WWE + World Tag Team Championships- MnM vs. Kane and Big Show

Mercury and Kane started. Kane threw Mercury against the ropes and hit him with a big boot. Kane picked up Mercury and dropped him neck first on the top rope. Mercury held his throat and went to tag in Nitro but Kane knocked him off the apron. Kane picked Mercury up and tossed him into his corner. Kane tagged in Big Show. Show came in and Kane and Show gave Mercury a double suplex. Mercury moaned in agony. Nitro got back on the apron, only to be knocked back down by Big Show. Show picked Mercury up and gave him a chokeslam. Big Show pinned. Melina distracted the referee as Davari ran down the ring and hit Show in the head with a hammer. Davari ran under the ring. Mercury crawled over to Nitro, who was back on the apron. Nitro got tagged in and he started hitting Show in the head. Show was bleeding and Nitro started working on the face, forehead and the back of the head of Big Show. Show tried to roll over to Kane but Mercury ran in and gave Show a leg drop. Kane held his hand out but Mercury gave him a hard kick to the face. Kane held his jaw as he sat up and chased after Mercury, who ran into the crowd. Nitro picked Show up and "accidently" pushed Show into the ref. Nitro kicked Show in the gut and gave him a DDT. Mercury came running back, followed by Kane. Nitro grabbed a chair and hit Kane as he came near him.

Mercury and Nitro started double-teaming Big Show. Mercury grabbed the chair and went to hit Show but Show punched the chair into Mercury's face. The ref saw Big Show fling the chair into Mercury's face and rang the bell, signaling a disqualification.

Vince McMahon came to the ring in his wrestling clothes. "Now, what just a goddamn minute. I want a clean finish. Ref, restart the damn match." he said and left. The bell rang.

Nitro helped mercury up. Outside, Melina kicked Kane in the face, keeping Kane down. Big Show turned around and as the ref was distracted by Mercury, Nitro kicked him in the crotch and then in the gut. Nitro hoisted Show into the air and Mercury and Nitro gave him a Snap Shot. Nitro covered and held down Show's legs as Mercury held down Show's arms. The ref counted the three.

Winners-MnM (Still WWE Tag Team Champions and new World Tag Team Champions)

After the match, Kane chased MnM backstage as the ref checked on Big Show.

Match 8- Intercontinental and United States Championships- Cage Match- Randy Orton vs. John Cena

Cena and Orton came to the ring. Vince McMahon came out with a huge smile on his face.

"Hold on just a damn minute. Cena. Orton. Whoever wins will go on to face the man I just signed to a full-time contract. You'll meet him after the match." Vince said and walked backstage. "Oh, lower the cage."

Cena started off by pushing Orton down as the cage lowered. They both looked up and saw the ominous Hell in the Cell still hanging there. Cena kept staring as Orton stood up and gave Cena a dropkick to the face. The cage lowered into place. Cena stood up and whipped Orton back first into the cage. Orton moaned in pain. The cage was made of the blue steel, not the mesh. Orton held his back as he stood up. Cena went for a dropkick but Orton ducked and Cena's legs got stuck in cage. Cena hung upside down and Orton kicked him in the gut several times. Cena finally fell from the cage and Orton set him up for the RKO. Cena turned around but pushed Orton away and into the cage. Orton was busted wide open. Cena started punching Orton in the forehead. Orton pulled on Cena's pants and Cena went face-first into the steel cage. Cena's neck went upward in a weird position but he shook it off. Orton told the ref outside the ring to open the cage door. Orton walked over but Cena came behind and gave him a German suplex.

Cena stepped outside but Orton pulled him back in and slammed the door shut. Cena rolled away from Orton and pulled himself to his feet. Orton came running over and Cena set him up on his shoulders and gave him the FU. Cena started to climb the cage. Orton got up and climbed the cage after him. Cena only got halfway up before Orton grabbed him and gave him the RKO off of the cage. The whole crowd stood up. Neither man moved. Cena stirred. He grabbed the bottom rope. Orton hopped to his feet with a smile and kicked Cena in his gut. Orton then fell to his feet, exhausted. Cena pulled himself up and went over to Orton. Orton gave him a low blow and then a RKO. He fell to his knees and crawled over to the cage door. The ref opened the door. Mickie James came running down the ramp and slammed the cage door on Orton's head. Cena got to him feet. Orton hadn't fallen to his feet and Cena gave him the FU. Cena walked out the still open door and was awarded the match, thanks to Mickie James.

Winner- John Cena (Still US and IC champion)

Cena walked up the ramp. Someone came from backstage and attacked Cena from behind. The freakishly large man picked up Cena and gave him a suplex on the steel ramp. The man was then shown on camera and it was Brock Lesnar! Lesnar picked up Cena and set him up for the F5. Lesnar gave Cena the F5 right off of the stage. Cena landed through electrical equipment and tables. The electrical equipment went off in a shower of sparks as Paul Heyman came out. He raised Lesnar's hand in the air as the EMTs checked on John Cena.

Backstage, Vince McMahon was smiling.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about. Ruthless agression from Brock Lesnar. Zero tolerance in that man...come in." he said as he was interuppted by a knock at his door. It was Marty Jannety. Vince hurried the cameraman out of the room and shut the door.

Match 8- ? vs. Ultimate Warrior

Linda McMahon came out to a standing ovation. "Thank you. Thanks. Now, I'd like to introduce the man who will face the Ultimate Warrior. But first, ladies and gentleman...the ULTIMATE WARRIOR!"

The Ultimate Warrior ran down the ramp and got into the ring.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen...I'm proud to introduce to you...BRET HART!"

The fans were in shock as the Hitman came down to the ring. Bret got into the ring, and started his return match by slapping the Warrior in his face. Warrior responded by spearing Hart down. Hart got up and moved out of the way as Warrior moved in for another spear. Warrior crashed into the turnbuckle post. Hart rolled the Warrior up for a two count. Hart looked pissed and picked Warrior up by his hair. He set the Warrior up and hit a piledriver. Hart covered for another two. Hart looked pissed as Warrior jumped up and danced around the ring like a wild man. Hart looked shocked as the Warrior danced around him and then promptly poked him in the eye. The crowd and the announcers started laughing. Hart got pissed and shoved the Warrior down and locked the sharpshooter in. Warrior crawled to the ropes but Hart pulled him back. Hart applied more pressure and Warrior moaned in pain. Warrior finally succumbed to the pain and tapped out.

Winner- Bret the Hitman Hart

After the match, Hart kicked Warrior in the gut three times and applied the sharpshooter again. Chris Benoit came running down the ring and Bret let go of Warrior and hit Benoit with hard chops. Benoit hit back with more chops to Bret. Bret poked him in the eye and rolled out of the ring and walked to the back.

End of Part Two

Next Up- The Last Five Wrestle Mania Matches. Edge vs. Foley,Angle vs. Henry, Austin vs. Rock, Taker vs. Batista and Michaels vs. McMahon


	12. Wrestle Mania 22 Pt 3

THE WWE CHRONICLES

Chapter 12- Wrestle Mania 22 Part Three

Next Up- The Last Five Wrestle Mania Matches. Edge vs. Foley, Angle vs. Henry, Austin vs. Rock, Taker vs. Batista and Michaels vs. McMahon

Backstage, Shawn Michaels was backstage preparing for his match. Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

It was Bret Hart.

"Bret! How ya been?" HBK said trying to make small talk.

"Cut the crap, Shawn. I don't you and you don't like me. We're gonna have to learn to deal with it. I have a full-time contract here now. And at Backlash...you're mine."

"Yeah, if I lose to Vince, you have your match." HBK said.

"Until then..." Bret said and punched HBK in the mouth. "...that was for Montreal."

Match 9- Mick Foley vs. Edge w/Lita

Edge came out first and waited for Mick. Foley didn't come out and Edge began to get impatient. Edge told Lita to wait and started to walk to the back. Edge go to the curtain as Foley came out with a trash can and hit Edge in the face with it. The ref looked shocked and went to call for a DQ when Foley talked.

"Don't ring the bell. This match is a hardcore match. Bang Bang!"

Cactus Jack then started stomping on Edge as the ref and Lita walked up the ramp. Cactus saw Lita coming and turned around and locked the Mandible Claw in. Lita couldn't get out. Edge went around then and ran and gave Cactus a spear. Cactus got up and tossed Edge to the backstage area. The cameras followed them. Edge had a chair and was chasing Cactus around a coffee table. Cactus entered a room and shut the door. Edge banged on the door with the chair. "Come on, Foley! Come out!"

The door opened and Cactus came out with a chainsaw! Edge looked scared and ran away. Cactus dropped the chainsaw and ran after him. Edge turned and ran at Cactus and gave him a thunderous spear. Edge then locked in the Edge caution. Cactus had nowhere to go. Cactus grabbed a trash can lid and lifted it into the air and it caught Edge in the face. Edge let go as Lita stumbled into the backstage area. Edge got up and leveled Cactus with the trash can lid as Cactus tended to Lita. Edge went into a room and got a pane of glass. He set it up against the wall. Lita picked Cactus up and he planted her with a Double Arm DDT. Cactus got up and took Edge down with a running knee to the gut. Edge keeled over, but didn't fall. Foley tried to move the pane of glass but Edge ran over and gave him a spear right through it. Edge covered for a slow two.

Edge got pissed and looked for a weapon. Somehow, Foley picked himself up and followed Edge. Edge went room to room. Cactus picked up a kendo stick and threw it at the back of Edge's head. The stick bounced off of Edge and Edge landed in a heap on the floor. Foley spread Edge out on the floor and opened up a ladder and set it up near Edge. Foley slowly climbed, blood flowing from the holes in his skin the glass made. Lita came up from behind him with the kendo stick. Foley got to the top and climbed over on the other side. He was preparing to jump off onto Edge when Lita whacked him in the head with the kendo stick. Foley barely had time to think before he fell off. He gathered himself before he landed and hit Edge with an elbow drop. Foley stayed on top of Edge and the ref counted the three.

Winner- Cactus Jack- Mick Foley

After the match, Batista was shown preparing for his match when Kurt Angle walked up to him.

"My match is next." Angle said.

"You just interrupted my preparation to tell me your fighting Henry next?" Batista asked, annoyed.

Angle laughed in spite of himself. "No. I wanted to tell you that, no matter who wins...I'm coming for you at Judgement Day. Even if the Undertaker wins tonight...Batista versus Kurt Angle at Judgement Day"

"Yeah, that's great Kurt. You go concentrate on Henry and beating him without your Angle Slam and Angle Lock." Batista said. "Your dismissed."

Match 10- First Blood- Kurt Angle vs. Mark Henry

Angle started off by giving Henry a chop lock to his knee. Angle then took the 400-pounder out with a German suplex. Angle rolled out of the ring and grabbed a chair. Angle rolled back in. Henry got to his feet and kicked the chair into Angle's face. Angle got his face up in time. Henry picked Angle up and dropped him back-first on the steel chair. Angle got up and held his back. Angle picked the chair up and went to swing at Henry but Henry ducked again. Henry took the chair and pushed Angle down and then stomped on his face. Angle held his face and got up. The ref told Angle to move his hands from his face. Angle said no and kicked the ref in the gut. Angle let go and his face was flowing with blood. He stopped it quickly and then asked Lillian Garcia for a bottle of water. He wiped the dry and drying blood off of his face. Angle climbed back in and took Henry down with the Angle Slam, anyway. Angle picked Henry up. He took a small blade out of his elbow pad and stuck it between his knuckles. Then Angle started punching Henry in the face. The blood stared pouring from Henry's face. Henry fell as another ref came down to the ring. Henry kept his head to the canvas. Henry kicked Angle in the face once. The old cut opened and Angle just kept the Angle Lock in. The ref then rang the bell.

"Ladies and gentlemen...there is no winner. Both men are bleeding. Mr. McMahon would also like me to inform you that tomorrow night on Raw, Kurt Angle and Mark Henry will fight in a Last Man Standing Match." Lillian Garcia said.

Angle got up and Henry followed him, both looking pissed. Angle got to the stage and kicked one of the lights, busting it. He looked pissed that he lost and started hollering at some camera man.

Match 11- Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. The Rock

Austin and the Rock started off by shaking hands like gentlemen. Then Rock slapped Austin and Austin gave the Rock a clothesline right over the top rope. Rock held his shoulder but forced himself to get up and roll into the ring. Austin dropped a knee into the sternum of the Rock. Rock violently pushed Austin away and got to his feet. Austin came running and Rock met him with a clothesline that made Austin spin in the air. Austin landed hard on the canvas. The Rock then proceeded to stomp on Austin's chest and face. Austin rolled under the bottom rope to escape and flipped Rock the bird.

Rock looked pissed. He rolled out of the ring and chased Austin around the ring. Austin stopped and waited for the Rock. The Rock stopped running and grabbed Austin around the throat by reaching through the turnbuckle post. Austin grabbed the Rock's arm and pulled him face first into the turnbuckle post. The Rock fell down, out cold. Austin rolled into the ring and then out to stop the ref's count. Austin picked the Rock up and tossed him into the steel steps. The Rock revived and somehow pulled himself up. Austin rolled into the ring at the ref's eight count. The Rock rolled in right before the ten count. The Rock got in the took Austin down with a spine buster. The Rock held his head. He ran the ropes but the ref was behind him and he knocked the ref out of the ring. The Rock took the advantage and went outside the ring for a chair. Austin had the same idea. They both climbed in the ring at the same time. Both men were hit by a steel chair and they both went down.

Austin got to his feet first and kicked the chairs out of the ring. The Rock got up. Austin kicked the Rock in the gut and set up for a Stunner but Rock shoved him away. The Rock then gave Austin a Rock Bottom. He covered but there was no ref. The Rock went to retrieve the ref. Austin pulled himself up. The Rock came in and Austin was waiting with a Stunner. Austin covered for the two count. Austin looked shocked. The Rock got up and hit Austin with another spine buster. The Rock then gave Austin the People's Elbow. The Rock covered for a two. Rock picked Austin up and Austin planted him with a Stunner for the three.

Winner- Stone Cold Steve Austin

After the match, Austin helped the Rock up and then gave him another Stunner.

Match 12- World Heavyweight Championship- Buried Alive Casket Match- Batista (champion) vs. the Undertaker

"Ladies and gentlemen...it is now time for Smack Down's Main Event!" Lillian Garcia said.

Batista started by taking Taker to the outside with a clothesline. Taker landed on his feet and grabbed Batista's legs and pulled him to the outside. Batista tried to get away but Taker gave him an Irish Whip up the ramp. Taker followed. Batista grabbed a shovel and threatened the Undertaker with it but Taker just slapped it out of his hand. Batista looked scared as Taker grabbed him around the throat. Batista elbowed him in the face a couple of times. Taker let go but hit Batista with a Big Boot. Batista teetered close to the edge of the grave. Taker kicked him again but Batista didn't fall. Instead he grabbed Taker around the waist and tossed him over his head with a belly to belly suplex. Taker landed on the dirt and rolled off.

The Undertaker sat up and grabbed a chair. Batista backed away and ran to the ring. Taker slowly walked down to the ring. He opened the chair and rolled into the ring. Batista pounced on him and started punching Taker while he was down. Taker pushed Batista off and sat up. Batista kicked him in the face and Taker laid back down, only before sitting right back up and grabbing Batista around the throat. Taker climbed to his feet and lifted Batista up and gave him a one-handed chokeslam. Taker then got the chair on the outside. He got back into the ring. Batista got up and took the chair from Undertaker and set it up. He then kicked Taker in the gut and gave him a Batista Bomb on the unfolded steel chair. Batista then rolled Taker out of the ring and drug him by his hair to the burial site.

Batista rolled Taker in the casket and went to shut the lid. The lid was about two inches from closing when Taker sat up and opened the lid. Taker grabbed Batista by the throat and threw him in the casket with him. He lifted Batista up and gave him a chokeslam into the casket. Taker hoisted himself up and went to shut the lid. Shane McMahon came out and hit Taker in the back with a chair. Taker fell to the floor. Shane helped Batista out of the casket. Shane went to the back as Batista hoisted Taker into the air and gave him a Batista Bomb right into the casket. Batista got up and taunted over Taker's prone body in the casket. Taker lifted his hand up and grabbed Batista's crotch. Batista climbed out of the casket, followed by Taker. Taker picked up the shovel and cracked him right in the face with it. Batista fell over. Taker picked him up and set him up for the Tombstone. Taker jumped up and gave Batista a Tombstone straight into the casket. Taker climbed out and shut the lid. Taker then picked up the shovel and buried the casket in the grave. Soon, the whole casket was buried, plus some. The ref awarded the Undertaker the match and the World Heavyweight Championship.

Winner- The Undertaker (New World Heavyweight Champion)

The Undertaker's record is now 14-0.

Match 13-Main Event- WWE Championship- Hell in the Cell Cage Match- Mr. McMahon vs. Shawn Michaels (champion) w/ Marty Jannety as the special guest referee.

Jannety started the match by ringing the bell. HBK promised this match wouldn't be long, so did Jannety and McMahon.

HBK started with a running dropkick that took McMahon into the steel cage. McMahon started climbing immediately. HBK shook the cage and McMahon fell on the ropes, crotch first. McMahon held his "grapefruits" and told Jannety to open the door. McMahon stumbled out of the cage and rested on the steel steps. HBK gave him a dropkick that took McMahon into the steel mesh of the Hell in the Cell. McMahon started gushing blood. McMahon started climbing the cage again, this time to go inside. HBK followed him inside. HBK got McMahon as he came in and gave him a back body drop off of the cage.

McMahon held his back. HBK tuned up the band. Jannety opened the door, silently and unnoticed. HBK went to hit McMahon with the Sweet Chin Music, who was near the door. McMahon moved and HBK crashed to the outside. Jannenty didn't look concerned at all. McMahon stepped over HBK's prone body and got a chair. McMahon taunted a little too long as HBK popped up and hit McMahon with a Sweet Chin Music. Jannety stepped outside. McMahon pulled himself up and hit Jannety by an accident. No body could win until Jannety got up so HBK picked the chair up. Jannety got up pretty fast as Vince took the chair from Michaels. HBK got kinda scared. Jannety forcibly took the chair from McMahon...and promptly turned around and hit HBK with the chair. Jannety opened the Cell door and allowed Vince McMahon to go outside.

Winner- Mr. Vince McMahon (new WWE Champion)

After the match, the lights went off. Vince and Marty looked scared and started climbing the cell in the dark. The lights came on and the Undertaker appeared on the top of the cell.

"McMahon. Backlash. I'm coming for your title." Undertaker said and the lights went off again. They came back on and the Undertaker wasn't there.

Linda McMahon came out. "Vince. Marty. I see you still somehow found a way to screw Shawn out of his title. So tomorrow night on Raw it will be Vince McMahon and Marty Jannety vs. Shawn Michaels...and the Undertaker!"

Wrestle Mania 22 went off the air with a bloody Shawn Michaels getting up and staring up at Marty and the new WWE Champion, Vince McMahon.

End of Chapter 12

WRESTLE MANIA RESULTS!

1. Ashley Massaro def. Maria Kannelis for the Women's Championship for the Women's Title with a Powerbomb

2.Booker T won the Money in the Bank 2 match by knocking Viscera off of the ladder.

3.Linda McMahon def. Stephanie McMahon with a Stunner.

4.Hulk Hogan def. Roddy Piper with a Leg Drop

5.Trish Stratus def. Mickie James with a Stratusfaction

6.Triple H and Ric Flair won the Tag Team Turmoil by eliminating Kevin Nash and Scott Hall last

7.Goldberg Returned after the Tag Team Turmoil

8.MnM unified the Tag Team and World Tag Team Championships by defeating Big Show and Kane with a Snap Shot to Big Sho

9.John Cena retained his Intercontinental and United States Championships by defeated Randy Orton with a FU after Mickie James slammed the cage door on Orton's head.

10.Brock Lesnar came back after the Cage match and gave Cena a F-5 off of the stage.

11.Bret Hart def. Ultimate Warrior by making Warrior tap out to the SharpShooter.

12. Cactus Jack def. Edge after a elbow drop off of a ladder on top of him.

13. Mark Henry and Kurt Angle had a No Contest as both men were caught bleeding by the referee.

14. Stone Cold Steve Austin def. The Rock after a Stunner

15. The Undertaker def. Batista to become the new World Heavyweight Champion after burying Batista alive after giving him a Tombstone into the casket.

16. In the Main Event, Vince McMahon def. Shawn Michaels to become the new WWE Champion after Marty Jannety hit HBK with a steel chair and allowed McMahon to escape the cell.

17. After the Main Event, The Undertaker appeared and told Vince that at Backlash, he wants Vince's title. Linda McMahon then made Vince McMahon and Marty Jannety vs. Shawn Michaels and The Undertaker for the next night's Raw.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm gonna try and write these with a lot more detail and more commentary...I was reading this and I realized how horrible it is..

WWE CHRONICLES IS OFFICIALLY OFF OF HIATUS.

This Chapter- The Undertaker surprised everyone. Taker and HBK vs. Vince and Marty Jannety; Diva Battle Royal; Booker T Invitational

Chapter 13

Raw started off with the new WWE Champion, Vince McMahon, standing in the ring. He asked Lillian for a mic.

"Haha. I told you, eh? I told you that Shawn Michaels would not be the champion after Wrestle Mania was over. I wasn't wrong was I? I didn't think it would happen after my wife announced she would be the referee. So I put her in a match. Linda chose Marty Jannety as a replacement. So, I coaxed him into helping me win the title. I could care less about this title. I screwed Shawn..." Vince was interrupted by Bret Hart.

The Hitman came down to the ring and got in Vince's face.

"Vince, just because you brought me back, doesn't mean anything." Bret started to say but Vince broke him off.

"Shut up! Bret, it's been eight years? I'm finally moving on and you should too. It was Shawn's idea by the way. Move on Bret...if you live in the past, you have no future here." Vince said.

Shawn Michaels' music hit and the Heart Break Kid came down to the ring. HBK climbed into the ring and got in Vince's face.

"My idea? Vince it was your goddamn idea. Me, you and Hunter were on the phone and you suggested the idea. Now, I suggest you stop spreading rumors, before I kick your teeth down your throat!" HBK said, not backing down away from Vince.

"I suggest you move the hell away from me before you'll be out of a job." Vince said.

"Shawn, me and you...we don't like each other. You screwed me out of the title in Canada. So now...I want to face you in a match. Bret Hart vs. Shawn Michaels. The rematch that has been boiling for over eight years. What do you say?" Bret said.

"That's a great idea! Yeah...I like that...since at Backlash, he can't use his rematch clause yet...it will be Bret vs. HBK! Yeah...your dismissed." Vince said and shooed HBK away. HBK then clocked Vince with the Sweet Chin Music. Marty Jannety came running to the ring and took HBK down with a spear. Bret got in it and stomped on HBK's head as Jannety locked a ankle lock on HBK. The lights went out. They came back on and the Undertaker was standing in the ring. The World Champ then grabbed both men around the throat and gave them a double chokeslam. Taker then helped HBK up. Vince got up and the Undertaker gave him a chokeslam. The Undertaker then left the ring and went backstage. HBK soon followed as Raw went to a commercial break.

Match 1: Booker T's Open Challenge

Booker T walked to the ring with Sharmell. Sharmell handed Booker the mic.

" Yeah! I'm the new Money in the Bank winner! All of my opponents last night, don't want to face me again tonight, so I'm issuing an open challenge. To anyone...anyone at all, in the back that wants to face the Book Man." Booker said.

Goldust's music hit and the Golden One came down to the ring. Booker T looked confused. Goldust got into the ring and breathed into Booker's face. Booker looked freaked and got out of the ring. Chris Benoit's music hit. The Crippler came to the ring. Booker looked pissed. Benoit got into the ring and gave a hard chop to Goldust. The ref signaled for the bell.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I'm good ole JR along with Jerry the King Lawler and Joey Styles. What a Wrestle Mania and what a Raw we have for you. Oh, Booker T with a kick to Benoit and now he's running. We have Goldberg vs. Triple H, RVD vs. Brock Lesnar and the huge Tag Team Main Event scheduled for tonight." JR said.

Booker started walking up the ramp. He said he quit. Sharmell ran up to him and convinced him to go back to the ring. In the ring, Goldust started taking it to Benoit. Goldust came at Benoit with hard chops to Benoit's chest. Benoit came back with a hard chop of his own. The sound echoed throughout the arena. Booker rolled into the ring and hit Benoit with a side kick to the head. The kick caught Benoit off guard and he was sent toppling over the top rope. Goldust breathed in Booker's face. Booker got pissed and went for a Book End. Goldust hit Booker in the face with an elbow and then hit an STO. Goldust covered for a two count. Goldust once again breathed in Booker's face. Booker tried to get up but the Bizarre One sat on his face. Goldust wiggled his butt in Booker's face. The crowd went nuts. Benoit came back in and kicked Goldust in his chest. Goldust rolled out of the ring as Benoit tried to lock a Sharpshooter in. Booker crawled to the ropes. Benoit tried to pull Booker back but Sharmell interfered and pulled Booker's hand to the bottom rope. The ref told Benoit to get off.

Benoit got frustrated and went after Sharmell. Sharmell ran away near the stage. Benoit followed her. Fit Finlay came out of the backstage area and leveled Benoit with a chair. Benoit didn't go straight down. He stumbled down the ramp and fell on his face near the steel steps.

"God damn! Fit Finlay just assaulted Chris Benoit. The chances that he will win this match is now slim to none." Joey Styles said.

Goldust rolled back into the ring and took Booker down with a thump to the face. Booker fell to the canvas. Goldust went outside the ring and took out a golden trash can lid.

"What in the hell is this man doing? This isn't a hardcore match!" The King said.

Goldust threw the lid into the ring and hit Booker with a throat thrust. Booker held his throat. He pulled himself to his feet. Goldust picked the trash can lid up and raised it up. Booker kicked him in the gut and ran the ropes and gave Goldust a Scissors Kick from out of nowhere. The Money in the Bank winner covered for a near fall. Booker looked pissed. He went outside and picked up a chair. A rowdy fan got in his face and he threatened to hit the fan. The Boogeyman came from under the ring. Booker raised the chair over his head to hit the fan. The Boogeyman grabbed it from him. Booker turned around and the Boogeyman blasted him in the head with the chair and rolled him into the ring. Goldust went to attack the Boogeyman but the Boogeyman tossed him over the top rope. Boogeyman covered Booker. 1-2...Benoit came off the top rope with a headbutt to Boogeyman. The Boogeyman rolled away and Benoit covered Booker for the 1-2-3.

Winner- New Money in the Bank Winner- Chris Benoit

"Yes! Chris Benoit now has a shot at the WWE or World Heavyweight Championship, which now currently belong to Vince McMahon and the Undertaker." JR said. "Who and when will he challenge for it?"

Backstage, Maria was talking to her man, John Cena.

"No. I can't believe that Brock Lesnar came back and violently threw you off of the stage!" Maria said.

"Yeah...I don't know why Mickie helped me though." Cena said holding his bruised ribs.

"Don't worry. I have a Diva Over the Top Rope Challenge for the title next. Then, both of us can have gold!" Maria said.

"Yeah...go get ready, Maria. I'll see you later, sweetie." Cena said and walked away. He bumped into Randy Orton.

"Congratulations! Mr. I have to Use a Psycho to Help Me Win Matches." Orton said.

"Original..." Cena said. "I didn't ask for her help, Ran. I don't need her help. If I can remember right, I was kicking your ass the whole time."

"Yeah...I was kicking YOUR ass until Mickie hit me with the cage door. And besides, I wasn't the one that got the F-5 off of the stage!" Orton said.

"But still, I got up on my own and walked backstage. You had to be helped out. So, until...Oh!" Cena started to say but Orton speared him into the wall. Orton started punching the defenseless Cena. The Undertaker appeared and picked Orton up. Orton went to hit him, until he realized it was Taker and walked away. Taker helped Cena up and Taker walked away.

Match 2- Rob Van Dam vs. Brock Lesnar

RVD came out to the ring first. Brock came out next to a chorus of boos.

"Ladies and gentlemen, RVD has one hell of a challenge ahead of him. We have no idea what Brock has been doing these past couple of years. He came back last night and violently threw John Cena off of the stage. Cena will be out of action for at least three weeks. The match is about to begin, now." JR said.

Lesnar started off with a huge clothesline. RVD folded up like an accordion. RVD got back to his feet. Lesnar ran and RVD hit a spinning heel kick. Lesnar fell down and RVD jumped on the ropes and fell on top of him with a huge splash. RVD covered for a one count. Carlito walked down the ramp.

Lesnar picked up RVD and tossed him into the turnbuckle. Lesnar hit two spears and ran in for another. RVD moved and Lesnar crashed shoulder first into the post, full speed.

"Holy! Lesnar's shoulder might be broken!" Styles said as Lesnar crashed to the canvas, visibly hurt. Carlito whispered something in his ear.

Lesnar gave Carlito his arm and Carlito pushed his shoulder in. Lesnar looked to be fine. RVD looked at him and Lesnar started clutching him shoulder, acting like he was still hurt. RVD turned to the ref. Lesnar jumped to his feet. Lesnar came running over. RVD jumped up and hit Lesnar with a dropkick, like he was expecting Lesnar to come running. Lesnar fell to the floor. RVD looked around and hopped on the ropes to get ready for a Five Star Frog Splash. Carlito threw and apple at his head. RVD fell from the top rope and Lesnar caught him and gave him the F-5. 1-2...Kick out! RVD kicked out and Lesnar looked pissed. He took the apple off of the floor. RVD got to his feet and dropped Lesnar with a kick to the jaw. He jumped to the top rope and hit a Five Star Frog Splash. RVD covered for the three!

"Here is your winner...Rob Van Dam!" Lillian said.

Winner- RVD by 5- Star Frog Splash

Backstage, Goldberg was seen prepping for his match. Ric Flair walked into his locker.

"Bill! How have you been?" Flair said.

"Cut the crap, Ric. We both know you're here because you want to talk me out of fighting Triple H. There is no way. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna go out there and tear Paul limb from limb. Now, I'll see you out there. Get the hell out of my room, now." Goldberg said and kicked Flair out.

Match 3- Trish vs. Ashley (champ) vs. Maria vs. Candice vs. Torrie vs. Victoria vs. Melina for the Women's Championship.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the WWE Women's Championship Diva Battle Royal. The rules are simple...two women will start off. You may tag in any of the other divas. They will all be surrounding the ring. It is elimination." Lillian said. "Introducing first, here is Maria Kannelis."

Maria made her way to the ring. "And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Nitro and Mercury, Melina!"

Melina came to the ring, with a sour puss on her face. Melina got into the ring. Maria went to shake her hand and Melina shooed her away. Maria looked offended.

"And making their way to the ring being accompained to the ring by Chloe, the team of Torrie Wilson, Candice Michelle and Victoria!" Lillian said as the three of them came down to the ring. Candice got in and held the ropes open for other two.

"Making her way to the ring, being followed by Mickie James...Trish Stratus!" Lillian said.

Trish started walking down the ramp and her "friend again" Mickie James chased after her.

"And the WWE Women's Champion: Ashley Massaro!" Lillian said.

"We will have a very long match on our hands now, folks. Ashley has her hands full. If she is eliminated we will have a new champion." King said.

"Well, what makes you say that, King?" JR said.

Candice and Mickie started off. Candice hit Mickie with a flying clothesline and then did the "Go Daddy". Mickie got back up and took down Candice with a spear. Candice tried throwing her off but Mickie stayed on and bashed Candice's head into the canvas. Candice finally pushed Mickie off and rolled out of the ring. Ashley jumped off of the apron and rolled Candice back into the ring. Mickie was waiting and gave her a Mick Kick. Mickie covered Candice with a bridge. Torrie came in and reversed it and Candice was now covering Mickie. The ref had no choice but to count the three and Mickie James has been eliminated.

Melina entered next and quickly took Candice down with a hard slap to the face. Candice tried crawling over to Torrie but Melina pulled her away and gave her a leg drop. The Playboy cover girl tried to get away again but Melina picked her up and gave her a snap suplex. Melina covered for the one-two-three. Candice Michelle has been eliminated.

Victoria came in next. She got in Melina's face. Melina didn't back down. Victoria looked happy and struck Melina in her face. Melina barely moved and shoved Victoria off of her feet. Victoria fell on her ass and got back up. Melina did it again. This time, Vicotira got back up and gave her a viscious clothesline. Melina landed hard on her neck. Melina got up, still, and took Victoria down with a dropkick. Melina picked Victoria up and gave her a hard neckbreaker. Melina crawled over to Torrie Wilson and tug her in. Torrie came in and gave Victoria a quick cover. The ref counted the two count. Victoria got up and grabbed Torrie. Torrie kicked her in the gut and then gave her the X-Factor. Torrie covered for the three count. Victoria has been eliminated by Torrie Wilson.

"Who would of thought it? Torrie Wilson just eliminated her partner, Victoria!" JR said.

Trish was the next person in and took Torrie down with a dropkick. Torrie got back to her feet and Trish hit her with a hard elbow to the throat. Maria looked on in horror at the situation. She shouted her support for Torrie and Trish promptly slapped her. She then winked at her and hugged her. Trish took her eye off of Torrie for one minute and Torrie hit with a spinning kick. Torrie covered Trish for a one count. Torrie got frustrated. Ashley tug herself in to save Trish. Ashley took it to Torrie. Ashley got Torrie in the corner and gave her a hard chop. Torrie fell and then pulled Ashley skirt and made her face hit the turnbuckle. Torrie covered Ashley. Torrie grabbed the ropes and the ref didn't see it and counted the three count. Ashley has been eliminated.

Trish got to her feet and kicked Torrie in her gut. Trish signaled for the Chick Kick. Torrie quickly dodged it and took Trish down with a DDT. Torrie covered but Trish kicked out. Torrie got up and kicked Trish hard in her head. Trish looked to be out cold. Torrie picked her up and gave her the X-Factor and pinned her for a three count. Trish Stratus has been eliminated.

Maria got into the ring. Candice started to walk to ringside. Torrie hugged Maria. Maria didn't fall for Torrie's trick and gave her a Belly to Belly Suplex.

"Oh My! Who knew Maria had it in her?" JR screamed from ringside.

Maria went to cover but Candice grabbed her foot. Maria started to argue but Torrie rolled her up. Torrie grabbed Maria's tights and the ropes an got the three count.

"Here is your winner and the New Women's Champion- Torrie Wilson!" Lillian said.

Winner- New Women's Champion- Torrie Wilson

"Ladies and gentlemen, Torrie somehow won the title after help from the ropes, Maria's tights and Candice Michelle." JR said, pissed.

Backstage, Triple H was seen walking out of the arena with Ric Flair. Vince McMahon caught up to them.

"Where the hell do you think you two are going?" Vince said. "If I remember correctly, you have a match against Goldberg."

"I'm not fighting that monster." Triple H said and started to walk away.

"Sure. Not tonight. At Backlash you will. And if you even think about trying to get out of that match, you will be fired on the spot. And I don't care if your sleeping with my daughter, either. Go ahead. I'll see you at Backlash. Your suspended until then." McMahon said and walked away.

Match 4- Goldberg vs. ?

Goldberg came out to the ring and was confronted by Vince McMahon.

"It seems as if your opponent for tonight ran away scared. So I ahve found a suitable replacement. Kevin Nash!" McMahon said and got out of the way as Kevin Nash made his way to the ring. Goldberg got ready for him. Nash entered the ring and Goldberg gave him a hard spear that nearly cracked Nash in two. Goldberg picked Nash up and gave the man a JackHammer. The ref counted the three.

"Whoa! Now that's what I call ruthless aggression! Yes! Welcome back Goldberg. Oh and while I am out here...since I am the WWE Champion now...I can't take care of Raw...so next week I will announce the new Raw GM! Thank you!" McMahon said, still obviously amazed the speed that Goldberg beat Nash.

Main Event: Mr. McMahon and Marty Jannety vs. The Undertaker and Shawn Michaels

McMahon, Jannety and HBK were already in the ring when Raw came back from the commercial. The lights dimmed.

"Uh-oh." JR said.

A bell gonged somewhere in the distance. The eerie blue mist filled the arena. The Undertaker appeared at the top of the ramp and slowly made his way down to the ring. Vince McMahon looked petrified as Taker slowly walked up the steel steps. Taker got into the ring and Jannety quickly got on the assault. Taker pushed Marty away and took off his jacket and hat. Taker went over to Jannety and picked him up and dropped him neck-first on the top rope. The ref told Taker to ease up and HBK kicked Jannety in the back. Taker threw Jannety into the corner. Taker ran and hit a huge knee to Jannety's face. Taker clamped a hand around Jannety's throat but Marty escaped by planting Taker with a DDT. The Undertaker sat straight up and kicked Marty in his face. Taker then tug in HBK. HBK ran in and dropped an elbow on Marty's chest. Marty tried to crawl to Vince but HBK stepped on his hand and then knocked Vince off of the apron with a hard right. HBK got the crowd going. He went to climb the top rope.

Marty came running over. Taker tagged himself in. Marty pushed HBK right off of the top turnbuckle. HBK flew from the top and landed through the announce table.

"Oh my! Shawn! Shawn! Are you alright! We need some help out here." JR said.

The Undertaker looked to see if HBK was ok. The ref ran out of the ring. Vince went to get a steel chair. He brought it into the ring and blasted Taker in the head with it. Taker fell to the floor and he blasted him again and again and again with it. Taker didn't try to get up. Vince called the referee in and Marty pinned. The ref counted the two count. Taker sat up. Marty and Vince looked completely shocked.

Vince went to get the chair again. Taker gave Marty a chokeslam and then kicked the chair into Vince. Taker covered Marty for the three count.

Winners- The Undertaker and Shawn Michaels

After the match, Shane McMahon ran into the ring and blasted Taker with a steel chair. The Undertaker fell. Shane got Taker's World Heavyweight Championship and handed it to Vince. Taker sat up and raised his arms. Jannety got into the ring. People started lowering from the ceiling. Viscera, JBL and Farrooq came to the ring. Edge, Christian and Gangrel descended from the ceiling and Mideon got into the ring from under the ring. Shane, Jannety and Vince got out of the ring.

Taker raised his voice. "My creaturs of the night. The Ministry is back!"

End of Chapter 13

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

**_THE WWE CHRONICLES_**

Chapter 13 Review: In the first match, Chris Benoit won the Booker T Invitational to become the Money in the Bank Winner. In the second match, Rob Van Dam defeated Brock Lesnar with a 5 Star Frog Splash after kicking out of the F-U. In the Diva Battle Royal, Torrie Wilson became the new Women's Champion, last eliminating Maria Kanellis. In the fourth match, Goldberg defeated Kevin Nash in record time, after Triple H refused to fight. In the Main Event, The Undertaker and Shawn Michaels defeated Marty Jannety and Vince McMahon. After the match, The Undertaker shocked the world by reforming the Ministry of Darkness.

Chapter 14 Preview: Vince McMahon has a huge announcement. Vince also names the new Raw GM, live on this very special edition of Smack down. Rematch of the 'Booker T Invitational'. Torrie Wilson vs. Maria Kanellis for the Women's Championship. Plus, The Biggest Main Event in Smack down History. THE FIRST EVER 16-MAN ELIMINATION TAG TEAM MATCH.

Chapter 14: Special Edition of Smack Down!

Vince McMahon started off the show by casually walking down to the ring in his wrestling outfit.

"Now, before I get to this Ministry situation...I'd like to address the other situations. Smack Down...tonight is the last show. There is no need for it. So, as of Monday the only shows will be, Monday Night Raw and Saturday's Night Main Event, which by the way, premiers next Saturday. Now...enough about that...ladies and gentlemen..may I introduce to you...Raw's New General Manager...BRET "THE HITMAN" HART!" Vince said.

"Oh! What an announcement. Bret is probably going to stick it to HBK, though. That's for sure. I guess he is not going to wrestle anymore then." JR said.

Bret walked down to the ring. He grabbed a mic, while shaking Vince's hand.

"Haha..he has kept us in suspense for too long. Yeah, that's right...I'm the new RAW GM." Bret said.

Linda McMahon's music hit. Vince started talking. "Oh no you don't Linda. Your not going to ruin this." Vince said.

Linda got to the ring and took the mic from her husband. "No, Vince. Your wrong. Every single thing I've tried to do, you've somehow managed to manipulate it into something that benefits you. Marty Jannety. Perfect example. You manipulated him into costing Shawn Michaels the WWE Championship. Your not going to manipulate this GM. So, I've gone the lengths to hire a new GM. He has experience in this field. Ladies and gentlemen..your new RAW GM...STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN." The crowd went nuts.

Stone Cold made his way to the ring. Austin got into the ring and flipped Vince and Bret the bird. Bret flipped out but Austin just got the mc from Linda.

"What?" Austin said. "Stone Cold is the.."

"Shut up! Austin your not the GM. I'm the chairman of this company..and I say Bret gets the position." Vince cut Austin off.

"Now, Vince. I knew it would come to this..so live here, this Monday on Raw...for the GM position, it will be Bret Hart vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin!" Linda said. Austin kicked Bret in the gut and gave him a Stunner. Austin left the ring and walked backstage with Linda as Vince checked on Bret Hart.

**_Match 1_**

**_Maria Kanellis vs. Torrie Wilson_**

**_WWE Women's Championship_**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Women's Championship. Introducing first, she is the challenger...Maria!" Lillian said.

Maria walked to the ring, in a short skirt and a little shirt. The men in the crowd went crazy.

"And her opponent...from Boise, Idaho...the NEW Women's Champion...Torrie Wilson!" Lillian said.

Torrie came to the ring, accompanied by Candice Michelle. The crowd went nuts for the Playboy cover girls. Torrie got into the ring and Maria immediately took her down with a hard kick straight to the gut. Torrie held her stomach as Maria sized her up again and gave her another kick to the gut. Torrie started coughing. Candice screamed at the ref to stop Maria. Torrie tried to get up but the vicious Maria kicked her once more. Candice begged the ref to stop Maria. Maria gave Candice a baseball slide that took her out.

Maria went to pick up Torrie but Torrie gave her a roll-up. The ref counted the two count. Maria got up and stomped on Torrie's head, viciously. Torrie looked to be out cold. Maria picked up Torrie and gave her a modified F-U. The ref counted the three count.

**_Winner- Maria Kanellis_**

**_NEW WOMEN'S CHAMPION_**

Maria walked backstage with her championship as Candice checked on the out-cold Torrie Wilson.

**_Match 2_**

**_The Booker T Invitational_**

'**_Money in the Bank' Title Shot Opportunity Ladder Match_**

**_Booker T vs. Chris Benoit vs. the Boogeyman vs. Goldust vs. Finlay_**

Booker T started off by going after the current Money in the Bank-er, Chris Benoit. Boogeyman got the ladder and slid it into the ring. Finlay grabbed the ladder and brutally attacked Boogeyman with it. The Boogeyman flew over the top turnbuckle and lay in a heap. Goldust, who had a chair already, waited for Finlay to turn around. Finlay was ready and cracked Goldust in the face with a hard right. Goldust rolled out of the ring. He kissed Booker T. Booker got pissed and ran to the back as Benoit came into the ring and took Finlay over the top rope with a German suplex. Benoit climbed the ladder and grabbed the briefcase.

**_Winner_**

**_Chris Benoit_**

**_Still Money in the Bank-er_**

Backstage, Marty Jannety walked into Vince's office.

"Ah, Marty. What brings you're here five minutes before our huge match?" Vince said.

"The plan. Is it still on for Backlash?" Marty asked.

"Yes! Ssh! The camera is right there!" Vince said. "Go. I'll see you out there."

**_Main Event_**

**_The Ministry and Shawn Michaels vs. The Corporation_**

Ministry Members: The Undertaker, Mideon, Viscera, Bradshaw, Faarooq, Edge, Christian, Gangrel. Additional Members: Shawn Michaels and Paul Bearer.

The Ministry was in the ring along with HBK. Vince came down to the ring.

"I'd like to introduce my faction, The Corporation!" Vince said. Test, Triple H, Shane McMahon, Marty Jannety, Pete Gas, Rodney Mac, Joey Abs and Vince McMahon came down to the ring.

**_The Undertaker, Mideon, Viscera, Bradshaw, Faarooq, Edge, Christian, Gangrel and Shawn Michaels vs. Vince McMahon, Shane McMahon, Joey Abs, Rodney Mac, Marty Jannety, Triple H, Pete Gas and Test_**

The Undertaker and Test started. Test kicked Taker in the gut and Taker grabbed Test around the throat and violently threw him into the turnbuckle and hit him in the face with a big boot. Test fell and Taker picked him right back up again and gave Test a DDT. The Undertaker lifted Test into the air by his throat and gave him a chokeslam. Taker covered Test but Pete Gas interuppted him. Taker got up and chased Gas around. Gas ran out of the ring. Taker covered Test again and got the three count. Pete Gas and Rodney Mac came running in to a double chokeslam from the Undertaker. Taker covered both men for a double elimination.

Current Standings: Ministry-8

Corporation-5

"Well, The Corporation is down to five members. The Ministry is still eight strong." King said.

Taker tagged in Mideon as Marty Jannety came into the ring. Vince suddenly grabbed the ref as Jannety kicked Mideon in the balls and gave him a roll-up. Jannety covered for the three count. Jannety celebrated a little too long as HBK came in and gave him a Sweet Chin Music. HBK covered for the two as Triple H broke the pin. HBK got up and kicked HHH in the gut, sending the Game hurtling through the second rope. HBK got on the top turnbuckle and came crashing down upon Jannety with a elbow drop. HBk got back to his feet and tuned up the band. HBK stomped the floor several times before Jannety got up. Jannety turned right around to another Sweet Chin Music. HBK covered for the three count. HHH ran in a gave a quick Pedigree to HBK for the three count.

Current Standings: Ministry-6

Corporation-4

Viscera came into the ring, along with JBL. JBL hit Triple H with a Clothesline from Hell to Triple H and Viscera planted him with a crippling splash. Viscera covered for the three. Triple H has been eliminated. JBL drug Abs into the ring and ring into a belly to belly suplex from Viscera. Viscera covered for another three. The corporation is down to 2. The Undertaker suddenly asked for a mic.

"Bradshaw, Viscera, Faarooq, Edge, Christian and Gangrel...you six are dismissed. I'll fight these two myself." Taker said and beckoned one of the McMahons into the ring.

Shane came in and Taker gave him a big boot. Shane rolled out of the ring and helt his jaw, which may have been dislocated. Shawn Michaels took a seat at ringside. The Undertaker climbed out of the ring and went for Shane. Shane lunged out of the way but he wasn't fast enough. Taker grasped Shane and lifted him into the air and rammed him back-first into the steel post. Taker rolled Shane into the ring and drug him near his corner. He taunted the WWE Champion and gave his son a chokeslam. Taker covered Shane but Vince kicked him in the face. Taker got up and pushed Vince off of the apron. Taker then picked up Shane and set him in position for a Tombstone. Taker rolled his eyes in the back of his head and then planted Shane with a Tombstone. Taker covered for the three count.

Ministry- the Undertaker

Corporation- Vince McMahon

The Undertaker went outside the ring and picked up Vince. The Undertaker then tossed Vince into the steel steps. It looked like a tractor trailer hit the steps. The steps flew off in the opposite direction and Vince lay in a bloody heap on the bottom step. Taker picked Vince up and lay him on the announce table. Taker went to the top rope and flew off with a leg drop. The crowd chanted "holy shit" as Taker landed on top of Vince's face, bringing them both through the table. Taker sat up, minutes later, and rolled the limp Chairman into the ring. The Undertaker set the WWE Champion up for a Tombstone. Taker dropped him on his head and covered for the three count.

Winners

The Ministry and Shawn Michaels

After the match, Taker got on one knee but Viscera came into the ring and started stomping on him. The Undertaker looked surprised but fought off Viscera anyway. Edge came up behind him and gave him a spear. The Rated R Superstar locked a Edgeucator. The rest of the Ministry and the Corporation came down and took it to Taker. HBK came in and they took him out, too. After both HBK and Taker were a bloody mess, the Ministry and Corporation went to the backstage area.

Vince pulled himself to his feet and grabbed a mic.

"I hope your happy. You have no idea what you two just got yourselves into. I have just formed the Corporate Ministry, again. And at Backlash, they will be in my corner and I will become the Undisputed Champion." Vince said and dropped the mic.

The final edition of WWE Friday Night Smackdown went off of the air with the evil Vince McMahon clutching both WWE and World Heavyweight Championships and muttering "Backlash".

**_End of Chapter 14_**

**_Next Chapter Preview:_** From the final edition of Friday Night Smackdown went off of the air, Vince McMahon told the Undertaker that he had just formed the Corporate Ministry. He also promised to walk out of Backlash the Undisputed Champion. With Backlash in six days, what is the Undertaker's response. We will learn it this Monday as The Undertaker and Shawn Michaels take on the Brood.

Also, last Friday, Chris Benoit retained his "Money in the Bank" Title Opportunity. What will Booker T, who won the Money in the Bank Ladder Match, have to say about that.

Maria will defend her Women's Championship against Victoria in a Rare Women's Hardcore Match. The Undisputed Tag Team Champions, MnM, will defend against the team of Ric Flair and Triple H.

Also, John Cena makes his in-ring return, in a tag team match. He will team with Goldberg to take on Randy Orton and Brock Lesnar.

And in a bizarre turn of events, Stone Cold will face Bret Hart for the right to be Raw GM. That match wil be first and the new GM will make the other matches for Backlash.

Tune in to Raw, this Monday Night, to find out what happens just six days before Backlash.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter Preview:_** From the final edition of Friday Night Smackdown went off of the air, Vince McMahon told the Undertaker that he had just formed the Corporate Ministry. He also promised to walk out of Backlash the Undisputed Champion. With Backlash in six days, what is the Undertaker's response. We will learn it this Monday as The Undertaker and Shawn Michaels take on the Brood.

Also, last Friday, Chris Benoit retained his "Money in the Bank" Title Opportunity. What will Booker T, who won the Money in the Bank Ladder Match, have to say about that.

Maria will defend her Women's Championship against Victoria in a Rare Women's Hardcore Match. The Undisputed Tag Team Champions, MnM, will defend against the team of Ric Flair and Triple H.

Also, John Cena makes his in-ring return, in a tag team match. He will team with Goldberg to take on Randy Orton and Brock Lesnar.

And in a bizarre turn of events, Stone Cold will face Bret Hart for the right to be Raw GM. That match will be first and the new GM will make the other matches for Backlash.

**_Chapter 15_**

**_RAW_**

Raw kicked off with the Chairman of the WWE coming out to the ring. The WWE Champion grabbed a mic.

"Hello everybody and welcome to RAW! As you all know, last week I once again screwed the Undertaker and Shawn Michaels. But, enough of that for now. I'd like to introduce your soon to be New GM of Raw: Bret Hart!"

**_Match 1_**

**_General Manager Position_**

**_Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Bret Hart_**

The Hitman made his way to the ring. Vince applauded loudly in the ring. Bret got into the ring and grabbed the mic from Vince.

"Since, I am still the GM for now...I'm gonna make a match. It's going to be Bret Hart vs. The Ultimate Warrior...The Rematch of Wrestle Mania. I want to prove that I can beat him and it not be called a fluke." Bret said.

"There you have it, Bret Hart just made a match. Now introducing, Austin." Vince said, very none enthusiastically.

The sound of breaking glass filled the arena and the Texas Rattlesnake came down to the ring. Austin got into the ring and Vince quickly climbed out and went to the back. Austin started off by slapping the Hitman in his jaw. Austin then Irish whipped Hart into the turnbuckle and ran in with a hard knee to the gut. Bret rolled under the bottom rope and started to walk away. Austin followed him. Bret turned around at the last second and tossed Austin over his head. Austin landed hard, on his back, on the steel ramp. Bret then took advantage and hit a huge leg drop on the prone body of Austin. Bret picked Austin up and set him up for a Piledriver on the steel ramp. Some fan jumped the barricade and hit Bret with a hammer to the head! Bret fell to the floor and Austin started to crawl to the steel steps. Austin put his head between the steel steps and the ringpost for a second. Bret came out of nowhere and hit a dropkick on the steel steps. The whole crowd got quiet as Austin lay prone on the steps. Bret went to go over to him but fell down, because of the blow to the head with the hammer. Bret got to his feet and grabbed the prone Austin.

Austin mustered all the strength he had and gave Bret a Stunner! Austin rolled under the bottom rope and got into the ring. The EMTS checked on Austin to see if he was okay. He was fine, except for a large gash over his left eyebrow. The EMTs left and Bret rolled into the ring and hit a chop block on Austin's knee. Austin held his knee in pain. Bret locked in a Single-Legged Boston Crab. Austin tried to crawl to the ropes but Bret drug him back to the center of the ring. Austin screamed in pain and started to doze off.

"Oh my! Austin has lost to Bret once this way before. He passed out from the pain!" JR said.

Austin crawled and crawled and still Bret drug him back to the center of the ring. Bret let go and decided to lock a Sharpshooter in. Austin reversed the submission attempt into a pin! The ref counted the two. Austin got frustrated and stood up. He hobbled around and tried to get his knee to function. Bret came again with a chop block. Austin fell to the floor in pain. Austin somehow pulled himself up and gave Bret a Stunner. The Rock's music hit. Austin looked around in mystery. Bret got up. Austin turned around and Bret hit a Piledriver. Bret covered for a near two. Austin got up and hit Bret with another Stunner and got the three count.

**_Winner_**

**_Stone Cold Steve Austin_**

Austin stumbled to his feet as Mr. McMahon came to the ring. Vince grabbed a mic and stared at Austin.

"So, you just defeated Bret Hart. Good job. So now I will award the General Manager Position to: my daughter, Stephanie McMahon!" Vince said.

Austin took the mic away from Vince.

"You chose a girl; not to mention a pregnant one to be GM instead of me?" Austin said.

"Well, backstage I decided to do it...because, you and Bret are a much bigger draw as wrestlers then a General Manager. So, next week, Stephanie McMahon will debut as General Manager. Until then..Oh!" Vince said before Austin kicked him in the stomach and gave him a Stone Cold Stunner. Austin grabbed a few beers and doused Bret before leaving.

Backstage, Shane McMahon walked up to Shawn Michaels.

"What do you want?" HBK asked.

"For you...to have a match at Backlash. I wanted to come up to you and make an official match." Shane responded, handing him a contract.

"Against who?" HBK asked.

" I want you to face...me." Shane said. HBK looked shocked.

"Aha. Aha. Yeah. Shane, your funny. Why don't you tell me my real opponent." HBK said, amused.

"Me."

"Fine. What type of match?"

"Let's just say... a ladder match." Shane said.

"Ah. Yeah. Are you sure, because..oh!" HBK was cut off by Vader. Vader took HBK down and stepped on his ribs. Vader picked HBK up and stuck a pen into his mouth. Shane signed the contract with HBK's mouth. "I'll see you at Backlash, Shawn." he said and kicked HBK in the gut.

**_Match 2_**

_**Chris Benoit and Lashley Vs. The Acolytes vs. MnM vs. Mideon and Viscera vs. Goldust and Booker T**_

**_Undisputed Tag Team Championships _**

"The following contest if for the WWE Tag Team Championships and the World Tag Team Championships. The rules are simple. Two teams will start off. If one person from the team is eliminated both members are eliminated. Then, the next team will come out. The last team standing will be the Undisputed Tag Team Champions." Lillian said. "Making their way to the ring, part of the Corporate Ministry...Bradshaw and Faarooq...the Acolytes."

Bradshaw and Faarooq, formerly known as the APA, made their way to the ring. They got into the ring and waited for their opponents.

"And their opponents...another part of the Corporate Ministry...Mideon and Viscera!" Lillian said.

JBL, Faarooq, Mideon and Viscera were all surprised they had to fight each other. JBL started off by kicked Mideon in the face and knocking Viscera over the top rope with a clothesline. Faarooq picked up Mideon and hit a Dominator for a quick three.

"Chris Benoit and Lashley!" Lillian said.

Both Acolytes looked happy. Benoit and Lashley attacked from behind. JBL toppled over the top rope from a dropkick from the huge Lashley. Benoit took it to Faarooq with hard chops to his chest. Faarooq tried to get away but Benoit grabbed the man around the waist and forcibly tossed him over his head with a German suplex. Faarooq got back up and tossed Benoit into the turnbuckle. Faarooq tossed him with such force that Benoit flew over the top rope and fell to the floor. Benoit looked to be out cold. Lashley was forced to blind tag himself in. Lashley took Faarooq down.

Faarooq got back to his feet and Lashley set him up for a Dominator. Faarooq couldn't reverse in time and got the Dominator. Lashley covered for the three.

"Goldust and Booker T!" Lillian said.

Booker T rushed to the ring as the Golden One came down to the ring slowly and flamboyantly. Booker got into the ring and Lashley tossed him right over the rope. Goldust tossed his wig at Lashley and then hit a hard throat thrust. Lashley gasped for breath as Goldust hit a snap suplex on the big man. Goldust hopped on top of Lashley and covered for a one count. Goldust sat on Lashley's face. Benoit finally got back into the ring and took Goldust down with a really hard kick to the chest. Benoit climbed up to the top rope, and was promptly pushed off by Booker. Booker climbed to the top rope and hit a Houston Hangover on Lashley. Goldust pulled Lashley up and hit a Curtain Call for the three count.

"Ladies and gentleman...the Undisputed Champions...being accompained by Melina and Mark Henry...MnM!" Lillian said.

Mark Henry jumped into the ring and took down the Challengers. Henry got Goldust and hit the World's Strongest Slam and then threw Booker over the top rope. MnM came in the ring and picked Goldust up to his a Snapshot and then covered for the quick three.

"Here are your winners and still Undisputed Tag Team Champions...MnM!" Lillian said.

**_Winners_**

**_Still Undisputed Tag Team Champions_**

**_MnM_**

The Tag Champs celebrated before two people attacked them from behind. The mystery team used a double suplex on Mercury and a double hip toss on Nitro. The Champs ran out of the ring when it was revealed to be: Edge and Christian. MnM got to the top of the ramp. They taunted Edge and Christian. They turned around and Gangrel spewed blood all over them. The Champs and Melina ran down and ramp and through the crowd to get away. The Brood taunted in the ring as Raw went to a commercial.

**_Commercial Break_**

Raw came back on to Vince McMahon walking to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen..let me introduce to you...The WWE Champion and the Chairman of the WWE..Mr. McMahon!" Lillian said.

Vince did his strut to the ring and climbed in. "Now..I'd like to address this situation. This Sunday..in six days I will fight the Undertaker." Vince was interuptted by the roar from the crowd. "Shut Up! This may be wrong but..to ensure my victory this Sunday..I am putting the Undertaker in a match. Up Next, he will face Triple H." Vince said. "Not only will the Undertaker face Triple H..but if he wins...he will face..Marty Jannety!" Vince said, obviously satisfied.

**_Match 3_**

**_World Heavyweight Champion The Undertaker vs. Triple H_**

Triple H's music hit. The crowd booed him. The Game walked down to the ring and awaited his opponent, the Undertaker. The gong filled the arena. The eerie blue mist filled the arena. The gong hit again and the Undertaker appeared at the rampway. The Undertaker slowly made his way to the ring. He got to the steps. He was attacked from behind. Taker turned around and grabbed the man around the throat. The Game attacked Taker from behind.

"This is now a handicap match! The Undertaker vs. Triple H and Marty Jannety." Vince said.

**_The Undertaker vs. Marty Jannety and Triple H_**

The Undertaker got to his feet and took Jannety down with a Big Boot. Triple H pushed Taker down. Taker hit the steel steps. Jannety got back up and together him and Triple H rolled him into the ring. Taker got to his feet and took his jacket off, before Triple H hit him with a running knee. Taker got to his feet again but was taken over the top rope with a dropkick by Jannety. Vince got to his feet, from his seat at ringside, and stepped on Taker's face. Vince did it again. Taker grabbed Vince by the ankle and took him down and locked a Triangle Choke in. Vince struggled to get out. The Game came out of the ring and dropped a knee on Taker's chest. The Game rolled Taker into the ring. Jannety picked Taker up and gave him a Double Suplex.

Taker sat up and grabbed Jannety around the throat. The Game was busy checking on Vince. Taker lifted Jannety high into the air and sent him crashing down with mighty force. Taker tossed Jannety into the ropes, after lifting him up. Taker ran and gave Jannety a huge boot to the face. Taker lifted Jannety into the air and sent him crashing down to the floor. Taker signaled for the Last Ride. Taker set Jannety up and hoisted him into the air. Taker turned around and was speared by Edge. Edge ran out of the ring as Triple H rolled into the ring. He helped Jannety up and the two double teamed Taker. HBK ran down to the ring and took both men down with a Sweet Chin Music. The fans were going nuts. Vince got up and Taker hit the Chairman with a Superkick.

Taker sat up and lifted Triple H into the air. He set him up for the Tombstone. Taker dropped Triple H on his head and covered for the three count.

**_Winner_**

**_World Heavyweight Champion- The Undertaker _**

The World Heavyweight Champion got to his feet as HBK looked on. A pregnant Stephanie McMahon made her way down the ramp with a mic.

"My father promised that the GM would make the Backlash matches tonight. I'm not going to disappoint. So right now..I will make them. It will be Shawn Michaels vs. Shane McMahon in a ladder match. MnM will defend against the Brood. Also, Batista will take on Kurt Angle. You know the Main Event. John Cena will make his in-ring return against Brock Lesnar, defending his US title. Triple H will go one on one with Goldberg. Marty Jannety will take on Goldust and Maria will take on Ashley." Stephanie said. "I'll see you all at Backlash."

The raw before Backlash went off of the air as The Undertaker seized up HBK and Vince on the outside.

**_End of Chapter Fifteen_**

Backlash Preview: From WWE .com.

_What happens when Backlash rolls into Alabama? The WWE Undisputed Championship returns as The Undertaker battles Vince McMahon in a battle for the ages. The last time these two met was in Survivor Series 2003,where Vince buried the Undertaker alive. Sparks will fly when these two meet._

_Also, as we learned on Raw, Shawn Michaels will face Shane McMahon in a ladder match. These two dare-devils are willing to do anything. This match is sure to go down in the history books._

_Other championships will be on the line as the Tag Team Champions, MnM, defend against The Brood, Edge and Christian. Also, "Chaingang Soldier" John Cena returns to the active roster, taking on Brock Lesnar. He will defend his United States Championship._

_Marty Jannety makes him PPV debut after an absence of well over nine years. He will take on Goldust! We still do not know the ability of Marty Jannety, but we know that with the bizarre Goldust this match is sure to be a rocketbuster._

_Batista takes on Kurt Angle, which might just as well be an early "Match of the Year" candidate. These two have never met, and this is sure to be an awesome match._

_Will the Corporate Ministry have a winning streak at Backlash? Triple H takes on Goldberg. Goldberg defeated Kevin Nash in record time. Can he do the same to the Cerebral Assassin? _

_Maria has been on a mean streak since winning the Women's Championship. She has her hands full when she takes on Ashley for the Women's Championship. Can Maria overpower the New Yorker? Or will Ashley topple the champ? _

_These questions and more will be answered this Sunday at 8 o'clock._


	16. Chapter 16

**_PLEASE REVIEW! _**

**_The WWE Chronicles and Snickers Present:_**

**_Backlash_**

Backlash started off with footage of Raw, with Stephanie McMahon announcing the matches.

"My father promised that the GM would make the Backlash matches tonight. I'm not going to disappoint. So right now..I will make them. It will be Shawn Michaels vs. Shane McMahon in a ladder match. MnM will defend against the Brood. Also, Batista will take on Kurt Angle. You know the Main Event. John Cena will make his in-ring return against Brock Lesnar, defending his US title. Triple H will go one on one with Goldberg. Marty Jannety will take on Goldust and Maria will take on Ashley." Stephanie said. "I'll see you all at Backlash."

"In a shocking announcement, the Corporate Ministry has disbanded." JR said

**_Match 1_**

**_Women's Championship_**

**_Maria vs. Ashley_**

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Backlash. Tonight, we have wrestlers mixed up against each other. Stephanie McMahon made the matched six days ago. These superstars only had six days to prepare for their matches. Lets see if they will make the most of it." JR said.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. It is for the Women's Championship." Lillian said, and paused. "Introducing first, from Long Island, New York she is the 2005 Diva Search Winner...Ashley!"

Ashley made her way to the ring. She got into the ring and posed for the fans.

Candice Michelle's music hit. "Ladies and gentlemen...please welcome...Candice Michelle?" Lillian said, confused.

Candice walked to the ring, with a sack in her hand. She got a mic. "Hello, Mobile!" she said. "I'd just like to inform you, that you won't be seeing Maria tonight. Or for a while. Right now, Maria Kannelis is sitting in a jail cell. She assaulted Torrie Wilson and, put her in the hospital for internal bleeding. So, RAW General Manager Stephanie McMahon informed me that the Women's Championship is vacated. And that I would take the place of Maria." Candice said. She dropped the mic.

**_Candice Michelle vs. Ashley_**

The ref forced the two to shake hands. Ashley then wiped her hands on her pants. Candice got offended and slapped the New Yorker across her face. Candice then grabbed Ashley by the hair and rammed her face-first into the turnbuckle. Ashley was tossed into the turnbuckles chest-first. Candice tried for the quick victory by rolling up Ashley. Ashley kicked out at two. Candice got pissed and went for another roll-up. Ashley kicked out even faster. Candice got pissed again and went up to the top rope. Ashley pulled Candice's foot and she fell on the turnbuckle. Ashley then pulled Candice, by her hair, off of the turnbuckle. Candice landed hard on her back.

Ashley picked up the Playboy cover girl and set her up for a Powerbomb. Candice was limp and there was nothing to do to stop Ashley from delivering the Powerbomb. Candice fell to the canvas, prone. Ashley covered for the three count.

**_Winner_**

**_New Women's Champion_**

**_Ashley_**

Ashley walked to the backstage area, with her newly one championship.

Backstage, Shawn Michaels was shown prepping for his match. Vince McMahon walked up to him.

"Why hello, Shawn. I see last week you decided to stick your nose in my business. I have to talk to you about that." Vince said and led HBK off to the side.

"What was that about, King?" JR asked.

**_Match 2_**

**_Undisputed Tag Team Championships_**

**_MnM vs. the Brood_**

"The following contest is for the WWE Undisputed Tag Team Championships. Making their way to the ring, being accompanied to the ring by Gangrel..the challengers...Edge and Christian..the Brood!"

The Brood came to the ring. Gangrel spit the blood out of his mouth, much to the disdain of the crowd.

"And the Undisputed Tag Team Champions..being accompanied to the ring by Melina...Nitro and Mercury..MnM!" Lillian said as the Tag Champions made their way to the ring.

Nitro and Christian started off. Nitro hit a side slam to start off but Christian got back to his feet and hit a shoulder block. Chris got back to his feet and Nitro hit a hard kick to the chest of Christian. Nitro then picked Chris back up. He drug Chris back to his corner and tug in Mercury. MnM did a double team move on Chris. Chris desperately tried to crawl back to his corner to Edge. Edge held his hand out but the vicious Mercury dropkicked Edge off of the apron. Christian got to his feet and Nitro hit a hard neck breaker for a two count. Mercury got pissed and called Mark Henry down to the ring. Henry ran down to the ring. He got near the apron, when suddenly Edge came out of nowhere and hit a spear. Henry fell to the floor. Edge got back on the apron and Christian crawled over to him. The fans were on their feet. The ref checked on Henry on the outside, as Melina cracked Edge with a steel chair. Melina tossed the chair away as the ref got into back into the ring. Mercury picked up Christian and went for a Snap Shot with Nitro, but Gangrel spit blood in their faces. Mercury tried to wipe the blood out of his eyes. Christian took advantage and hit the Unprettier for the three count!

**_Winners_**

**_New Undisputed Champions_**

**_The Brood_**

The Brood celebrated the victory and went backstage.

**_Match 3_**

**_Goldberg vs. Triple H w/ Ric Flair_**

Goldberg made his way out to the ring first. The Game then came out, followed by his lackey, Ric Flair. The Game got into the ring. Flair quickly handed him something that he put into his tights. The Game got into the ring and slapped the taste out of Goldberg's mouth. Goldberg responded by giving Triple H and suplex that took him over the top rope. The Game looked shocked and got back into the ring, after a pep talk from Flair. The Game got in Goldberg's face. Goldberg slapped the Game and then set him up for a Jackhammer. The Game reversed and pushed Goldberg into the turnbuckle. HHH exposed the metal under the turnbuckle pad. Goldberg came running in for a spear and HHH gave him a knee to the face. HHH took the second turnbuckle pad off. Goldberg got to his feet and ran in for another spear. This time, HBK moved and Goldberg went face first into the metal. HHH took the brass knuckles out of his trunks and blasted Goldberg in the face with them. HHH then gave Goldberg the Pedigree and covered for a three count. Triple H steals one.

**_Winner_**

**_Triple H_**

"Ladies and gentlemen...your general manager...Stephanie McMahon." Lillian said.

The New GM walked to the ring and took the mic from Lillian.

"I have a huge announcement to make. I am bringing back the Hardcore Championship!" Stephanie said. The crowd went nuts. "Alright! Alright! Let me continue. It will be defended tonight...next. Let me introduce to you now..HULK HOGAN!" Stephanie said.

"Don't tell me the Hulkster has something to do with the Hardcore title!" JR said. "Of all people!"

The red and yellow lights came on and "Real American" hit the P.A. system. The Hulkster came out and the crowd went nuts. Hogan waltzed to the ring. He got into the ring and took the mic from Stephanie. Stephanie left the ring and took a ringside seat. Hogan raised the mic to his mouth.

"How you doing you Hulk-a-maniacs? I'm the special guest announcer for the match, dude. The rules are simple. There isn't any, brother! Haha. And the Hardcore title is coming back to the 24/7 rule. So, anybody that wants to participate in this match, should come out now." Hogan said.

The Boogeyman's music hit.

"Making his way to the ring, from the Bottomless Pit...The Boogeyman!" Hogan said.

The Boogeyman got into the ring and danced around.

Rob Van Dam's music hit. The Whole Dam Show made his way to the ring.

"From Battle Creek, Michigan...Rob Van Dam!" Hogan said.

RVD came to the ring and stood outside, as the Boogeyman threw around worms. Goldust's music hit. Goldust came out to the ramp and then Eugene's music hit.

"Goldust and Eugene!"

Kane's music hit, followed by the Big Show's. "Big Show and Kane!"

Marty Jannety's music hit. Stephanie McMahon got on the microphone. "The Marty Jannety and Goldust match will take place during this match." she said.

**_Match 4_**

**_Hardcore Championship_**

_**Marty Jannety vs. Goldust vs. Kane vs. Big Show vs. The Boogeyman vs. RVD**_

Big Show started off by tossing Jannety over the top rope. Goldust followed Jannety and tried a quick pin. RVD jumped over the top rope and hit a splash on Goldust to stop the pin. RVD got back to his feet. The Big Show went to the outside and gave RVD a hard chop to the chest. RVD gasped for breath. Big Show took the monitors and everything else off of the announce table. Kane came to the outside and they went for a double chokeslam on RVD. Meanwhile, The Boogeyman hit a pump handle slam on Marty Jannety. Big Show and Kane did the double chokeslam on RVD as the Boogeyman pinned. Goldust broke up the Boogeyman's pin attempt and then broke up the attempts made by Kane and the Big Show.

Big Show then walked to the back with the Hardcore Championship, obviously thinking he won. The other wrestlers followed him. Big Show walked backstage. Suddenly, Crash Holly came out of nowhere and hit Big Show in the head with a 2 x 4! Show didn't go down. His tag team partner, Kane, hit him from behind. Big Show crashed upon Crash. The ref counted the pin. 1-2...Kane stomped on Show's head. Show got back up and grabbed Kane around the throat and gave him a chokeslam through a table with food and coffee on it. Show covered Kane but Jannety gave Show a dropkick to the face. Jannety then crawled on top of the lifeless Kane. Kane suddenly sat up. Kane took out Goldust, RVD, Boogeyman and Jannety with big boots. Big Show stood up and gave Kane a spear through the wall! Goldust got up and pulled the "Golden Knuckles" from his tights and punched Jannety in the face. He covered for the three count!

**_Winner_**

**_New Hardcore Champion_**

**_Goldust_**

Goldust got the title and went around a corner...and walked straight into the Undertaker. Taker grabbed Goldust around the throat and gave him a chokeslam onto the concrete. Taker covered.

**_New Hardcore Champion_**

**_Undertaker_**

The new hardcore champion walked away to prep for his Main Event Match.

**_Match 5_**

**_Batista vs. Kurt Angle_**

Kurt started off by spitting in the face of Batista. Batista got pissed and tossed Angle out of the ring. He caught his breath and pressed forth with the attack. Batista had trouble breathing since being buried alive. Batista looked to be really hurt. Lillian asked if he was okay, and he shook his head yes. Angle the n gave Batista an Irish Whip into the steel steps. Batista didn't move. The ref rang the bell.

"Here is your winner by give-up...Kurt Angle!" Lillian said.

**_Winner _**

**_Kurt Angle_**

**_Batista was unable to continue_**

**_Match 6_**

**_US Championship_**

**_John Cena vs. Brock Lesnar_**

Lesnar started off by spearing Cena down. Cena held his ribs. Lesnar got a chair. He brought it into the ring and brought it down into the ribs of Cena. The ref called for the bell. Lesnar kept up the assault with the chair to the ribs. Cena started coughing up blood. Cena rolled to the outside. Lesnar followed and sent him rib first into the steel post. Lesnar picked Cena up again and gave him a F-5 rib first into the steel post and left. EMTs ran down to check on Cena, as he lay out cold.

**_Winner_**

**_DQ_**

**_John Cena_**

Backstage, Lesnar walked by Rey Mysterio.

"Ah. Rey. I see your back." Lesnar said.

"I would of been in the Main Event at Wrestle Mania if it wasn't for you attacking me at the Japan tour." Mysterio said.

Lesnar grabbed Mysterio by his face and tossed him into the wall. "I'll see you on Raw, Rey." Lesnar said.

Stephanie McMahon walked into Lesnar's path.

"I should suspend for that, Brock." Stephanie said.

"Go ahead. You don't have the balls." Lesnar said.

"Oh. Brock, believe me. You don't want to test me. There was no reason for that assault on Cena. And there was no reason to beat up poor Rey...you have what you are suspended." Stephanie said.

Lesnar got pissed and grabbed the pregnant Stephanie around the throat. Rey Mysterio came from behind and hit Brock with a coffee pot to the head. Lesnar went down and Rey grabbed a wooden stick and blasted Lesnar in the back of the head. Stephanie walked away with Rey.

**_Match 7_**

**_Ladder Match_**

**_Shawn Michaels vs. Shane McMahon_**

"The following contest is the ladder match! The rules are simple. The first one to grab the..." Lillian broke off. The referee got on the apron and said something to her. "...I have just been informed that this match is now for the Number One Contender ship for the Undisputed Championship! The briefcase in the air holds the contract. The first person that gets the briefcase will be the number one contender!"

"Here Comes the Money" hit the P.A. system. Shane O' Mac came to the ring. He got into the ring and stared at the ladders. "Sexy Boy" then hit the speakers and HBK slowly walked to the ring. He walked into the ring and punched Shane down. HBK then started driving knees down into Shane's gut. HBK went to the outside and got a ladder. He pushed it into the ring. Shane pulled a hammer from the ring apron. HBK went to pull McMahon up but Shane hit him in the forehead with the hammer. HBK fell in a heap to the floor. Shane set the ladder up and started to climb the ladder. HBK pulled himself to his feet and gave a Sweet Chin Music to the ladder. Shane crashed to the canvas. HBK then started tuning up the band. Shane picked up the ladder and lunged for HBK, hitting him squarely in the head. HBK started bleeding from the head. He called for people in the back to come out. Four hooded men ran out and hit Shane. One of them gave Shane a DDT. The other three helped HBK climb the ladder and get the briefcase. HBK un-hooded the men to reveal...Triple H, X-Pac, Road Dogg and Billy Gunn! It's DX!

**_Winner_**

**_Shawn Michaels_**

HBK got a mic. "Vince...I got two words for ya! SUCK IT!"

DX left the ring. The crowd was shocked, along with everyone else. Shane McMahon lay out cold in the ring.

**_MAIN EVENT_**

**_UNDISPUTED CHAMPIONSHIP_**

**_UNDERTAKER VS. VINCE MCMAHON_**

Vince McMahon came down to the ring first, looking pissed and happy at the same time. The light went out. The gong sounded. The blue fog filled the arena. Thunder sounded. The lights came back on and the Undertaker was standing behind Vince. Vince turned around and Taker gave him a big boot. The chairman fell to the floor and rolled out of the ring. Vince crawled under the ring. Taker grabbed Vince's leg. Vince was pulled out. Taker went to picked up Vince and Vince hit Taker with a chair. The ref went to call for a DQ, but Vince shook his head no and then whispered something in the ref's ear.

Vince drove the chair into Taker's skull. Taker sat up. Vince dropped the chair and ran. Taker followed. Kane ran out of the crowd and hit Taker with another chair and rolled him into the ring. Vince followed and covered for the three count!

**_Winner_**

**_New Undisputed Champion_**

**_Mr.McMahon_**

"Here is your winner...and the NEW Undisputed Champion...Vince McMahon." Lillian said. Vince said something to her. "Here is your winner and the new Hardcore and Undisputed Champion...Vince McMahon." Lillian corrected herself.

Backlash went off of the air with Vince celebrated his win.

**_Chapter 17 Preview_**: _From night at Backlash, Vince McMahon enforced the Hardcore Championship 24/7 rule to win the Undisputed Championship. Earlier in the night, The Undertaker won the newly reinstated Hardcore Championship by pinning Goldust. Vince took advantage of the rule and bashed Taker with a chair. Taker didn't stay down. Taker chased the Chairman around the ring before Kane interfered and hit the Deadman with a chair. Vince pinned Taker. What will the Deadman have to say about this?_

_Shawn Michaels defeated Shane McMahon in a ladder match. With help from the newly reformed D-Generation X. HBK now has the right to challenge Vince McMahon for the Undisputed Championship._

_Also, Brock Lesnar was suspended for assaulted John Cena and Rey Mysterio. Kurt Angle defeated Batista because Batista couldn't continue, and Triple H defeated Goldberg._

_Backlash was a night of Championships. The Brood defeated MnM to win the Undisputed Tag Team Championships. Goldust won the Hardcore Battle Royal to win the Hardcore Championship, but soon lost to The Undertaker. Ashley defeated Candice Michelle to win the vacated Women's Championship._

_Tune in to Raw to see the fallout from Backlash!_


	17. Chapter 17

After Vengeance, The WWE Chronicles will open in a different story...keep your eyes peeled.

**_Please Review!_**

**_Chapter 17_**

Of the

**_WWE Chronicles _**

Raw kicked off from Louisville, Kentucky with the recap of Backlash. Then, Eugene came to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen..welcome, Louisville's own..Eugene!" Lillian said.

Eugene walked to the ring and got in. He got a mic. "I just want to say..that what Vince McMahon did to the Undertaker was wrong." Eugene said. "He should not...have used the um..24-7 rule and Kane to beat the Undertaker. It is..an abuse of power!"

Eugene was interrupted by Vince McMahon. McMahon walked down to the ring and got into Eugene's face. "Eugene, do you want to see an abuse of power? Fine...then. It will not be an abuse of power as much...power doing the abusing. Tonight, since I want to be a fighting Undisputed Champion..I'll take you on for the Undisputed Championship." Vince was interrupted by the Undertaker's music. Undertaker's face appeared on the Titan Tron screen.

"McMahon. I have convinced Stephanie to make your match tonight, to be a special referee match. With Shawn Michaels as the referee. Don't worry..Kane. Your gonna get yours too. Tonight..me and you..in a Casket Match!" Taker rolled his eyes into his head and his image disappeared. Vince looked spooked. Eugene turned Vince around and gave him a Stunner! Eugene walked backstage as Vince got to his feet and started kicking the ropes.

**_Match 1_**

**_Ashley vs. Torrie Wilson_**

**_Non-Title Match_**

Torrie came to the ring first, without Candice and Victoria for the first time in a while. Ashley came to the ring, sporting her new Women's championship. Torrie then hugged Ashley as soon as she came into the ring. Ashley looked confused, but hugged Torrie back anyway. Candice and Victoria appeared at the top of the ramp. Ashley yelled up the ramp at them. Torrie attacked Ashley from behind and rolled her up. Candice ran down to the ring. Trish came out from underneath the ring and hit Candice with the Chick Kick. Trish then picked Candice up and tossed her into Victoria and then chased them backstage. Torrie's pin wasn't noticed and Ashley got to her feet and hit Torrie with a DDT. Ashley covered Torrie for a two count. Torrie got up and hid under the ring. Ashley searched for her. Torrie crawled out of the other side. Mickie James came out of nowhere and hit Torrie with a Mick Kick straight to the head. Mickie rolled Torrie into the ring and ran.

Torrie rolled away from the apron and tried to pull herself to her feet. Ashley rolled into the ring and ran at Torrie. Torrie jumped into the air. Ashley got under her and Torrie jumped down and hit a Nose Job. Torrie covered for the three count.

**_Winner_**

**_Torrie Wilson_**

Torrie helped Ashley up and they walked backstage together.

**_Match 2_**

**_Undisputed Championship_**

**_Eugene vs. Vince McMahon_**

"The following contest is the Undisputed Championship match. Making his way to the ring..the WWE Chairman...Vince McMahon!" Lillian said. Mr. McMahon made his way to the ring. He was holding a black pouch. Vince got into the ring and asked for a mic.

"This pouch I am holding in my hand...is the new Undisputed Championship. I just had it delivered. After I defeat Eugene...I will unveil this new championship. Now, Eugene..get your ass down here so I can abuse you." Vince said.

"Please introduce...Louisville's own...Eugene!" Lillian said. Eugene came to the ring with a fireworks gun. Eugene started shooting the gun into the crowd, and then promptly dropped the gun on his foot. Vince laughed in the ring as Eugene hobbled into the ring. Eugene shook the pain off of his foot and slapped the Chairman in the face. Vince didn't take lightly to it and kicked Eugene in his gut as Shawn Michaels' music hit. The special referee came down to the ring to try and bring some order to the ring.

HBK got into the ring and officially rang the bell..

Eugene grabbed Vince's head and ruffled his hair before locking in a head lock. Vince tried pushing Eugene away but he came back just as hard. Eugene applied more pressure then ever. Vince grabbed Eugene's hair and HBK slapped his hand. Vince pushed Eugene off foricibly and got into HBK's face. HBK shook his head no. Vince looked confused and Eugene gave him a roll-up. HBK counted the two count. Vince got up and rolled out of the ring. He took his Hardcore Championship and rolled into the ring, where HBK kicked the belt out of his hand.

Vince got furious and spit at HBK. HBK calmly wiped the spit away and slapped the Chairman in the face. Eugene turned the Chairman around and hit a DDT. Eugene covered and HBK counted the two. Vince kicked out and looked confused that HBK didn't count the fast three. Vince got to his feet, not taking his eyes off of HBK. Eugene hooked Vince's leg and hit a Dragon Screw. Eugene covered and once again HBK called the pin down the middle. Vince once again kicked out and hollared at HBK.

"Oh...so Vince, you want me to screw you out of your title? Is that what your saying?" HBK was heard to say.

"No..but this isn't right." Vince said back and then Eugene kicked him in the face.

Vince rolled out of the ring, to attempt to get himself together. Eugene followed. Eugene ran at Vince and he just moved aside. Eugene went crashing into the steel steps. Eugene flipped over the steel steps and crashed onto the protective mat.

HBK rolled out of the ring and checked on Eugene. HBK helped Eugene to his feet. Eugene seemed to be fine. Vince was still on the floor. Eugene kicked the steel steps. The top steps came unhinged and hit McMahon in the chest. McMahon gasped for breath. He took a bottle of water and took a sip. McMahon then threw the water at Eugene. Eugene took the water and tried to shove the bottle down Vince's throat. HBK had to restrain Eugene when Vince gagged on it. Vince took the advantage of Eugene being distracted and hit him with a low blow. HBK didn't see it and Vince rolled the challenger into the ring and covered. Eugene kicked out.

Vince was starting to get mad. Vince picked up Eugene and Eugene shoved him away. Vince took HBK down with him for some reason. HBK got to his feet first and measured up Vince. Vince got to his feet. HBK hit McMahon with the Sweet Chin Music. Vince fell and Eugene covered. HBK counted the three! Eugene is the new Undisputed Champion!

**_Winner_**

**_New Undisputed Champion_**

**_Eugene_**

Triple H's music hit. The Game came to the ring, sledgehammer in tow. The Game walked up the other set of steel steps and got in. Eugene told him, very foricibly, to put the sledgehammer down. Triple H got pissed and hit Eugene in the face with the slegehammer. He then dropped the hammer and took the black pouch and left?

"Well, Triple H just walked away with Eugene's title.."Jr said.

Backstage, Randy Orton walked up to Kane.

"Yo, Kane. Good luck in the casket match up next." Orton said.

"Yeah. I've never face Taker in a match like this. I have faced him in many matches, but I have never faced my brother in a casket match." Kane said.

"Just be careful. He's ruthless." Orton said and then handed Kane a note. Kane read it and smiled. Orton walked away, while Kane smiled.

**_Main Event_**

**_Casket Match_**

**_Kane vs. Undertaker_**

Kane came to the ring first. Then, the druids came down to the ring, carrying the casket. The druids placed the casket on the floor. The lid suddenly flew open and The Undertaker sat up from inside the casket. Kane looked scared. The Undertaker got up from inside of the casket and walked into the ring. The Undertaker took off his jacket and hat and rolled his eyes into his head.

Kane made the first move by hitting Taker with a throat thrust. The Undertaker grabbed his little brother around the throat and threw him into the ropes. Taker then started hitting Kane with the big soup bowls. Taker backed up for a minute, only to hit Kane with a kick to the gut. Taker grabbed Kane's arm and twisted it around. He called for Old School and went up to the top rope. Taker walked on the ropes, but got yanked down by Kane. Taker fell crotch first on the ropes. Kane hit Taker with a big boot and the Deadman fell off the ropes to the outside.

The ref checked on Taker, who wasn't moving. Taker sat up again. Kane looked shocked and climbed the turnbuckles. Kane came soaring off of the top turnbuckle. Taker put his boot up and Kane crashed against Taker's foot. Taker picked up his brother and gave him an Irish whip into the steel steps. Taker then told the ref to open the casket. The casket lid was raised. Taker lifted Kane into the air and dropped him on the casket and shut the lid on his prone body. Kane moaned in pain. Taker then picked Kane put again and slammed him on the edge of the casket. Taker slammed the casket lid down again.

Kane rolled into the ring. Taker grabbed him before he got too into the ring. Taker opened the casket lid once again and drug Kane into the casket a little and shut the lid. Taker got on the apron. Taker jumped up and hit a leg drop on the casket lid, crushing Kane underneath. The crowd went nuts. A druid walked to the ring. Taker looked confused. Taker told it to go away, and it listened. Taker looked confused.

Taker told the ref to open the casket lid. Taker picked Kane up and set him up for a chokeslam. Kane somehow found the strength to fight back. Kane chokeslammed Taker into the casket! Kane told the ref to close the casket lid. Taker's hand shot up and blocked it. Taker sat up and grabbed Kane around the throat. Taker got up onto the apron and lifted Kane into the air. Randy Orton came out of nowhere and attacked Taker from behind. Kane rolled into the ring. Orton waited for Taker to get up and then hit a RKO into the casket. Orton climbed out of the casket and shut the lid.

_**Kane**_

_**Winner**_

Orton motioned for somebody to come out. The druids came down to the ring. Kane and Orton padlocked the casket. The druids picked the casket up and brought it to the stage. They poured gasoline on the casket and set it on fire. The druids then picked up the flaming casket and tossed it off of the stage. The cameras went over the stage but couldn't find the casket, nor the Undertaker. Raw went off of the air with Randy Orton and Kane standing on the ramp with the druids.

Chapter 18 Preview: _From WWE. com_

_Last week on Raw, we might have witnessed the end of the Undertaker's almost sixteen year career._

_The Undertaker, earlier in the night, challenged Kane to a casket match, for revenge for costing him the Undisputed Championship at Backlash. Taker was in control of the match, until Randy Orton came out and gave Taker a huge RKO into the casket. Orton and Kane shut and padlocked the casket. The Undertaker's own druids came out and set the casket on fire and threw it off of the stage. After, there was no sign of the casket or the Undertaker._

_Also, Eugene defeated Vince McMahon to win the Undisputed Championship. After the match, Triple H came down to the ring and hit Eugene with a sledgehammer. has confirmed that Triple H has given the championship back to Vince McMahon._

_Also, Torrie Wilson defeated Ashley in singles competition, which earned her a Women's Championship shot at Vengeance._

_The fall-out from Raw airs live this Monday at 9 o'clock on the USA network._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Preview: _From week on Raw, we might have witnessed the end of the Undertaker's almost sixteen year career._

_The Undertaker, earlier in the night, challenged Kane to a casket match, for revenge for costing him the Undisputed Championship at Backlash. Taker was in control of the match, until Randy Orton came out and gave Taker a huge RKO into the casket. Orton and Kane shut and padlocked the casket. The Undertaker's own druids came out and set the casket on fire and threw it off of the stage. After, there was no sign of the casket or the Undertaker._

_Also, Eugene defeated Vince McMahon to win the Undisputed Championship. After the match, Triple H came down to the ring and hit Eugene with a sledgehammer. has confirmed that Triple H has given the championship back to Vince McMahon._

_Also, Torrie Wilson defeated Ashley in singles competition, which earned her a Women's Championship shot at Vengeance. But tonight, the two will team up to take on Playboy cover girl, Candice Michelle and Victoria._

_The fall-out from Raw airs live this Monday at 9 o'clock on the USA network._

Chapter 18

Raw kicked off with a loud fireworks show. Randy Orton's new music hit and the Legend Killer walked to the ring. Orton had a smug look on his face. Orton got into the ring and grabbed a mic.

"I made it official. I killed the Undertaker!" Orton said. The crowd booed. "The Undertaker is officially the 'Deadman'. Haha."

Stephanie McMahon appeared at the top of the ramp. "Orton...you disgust me. You sank to an all new low last week. You assisted Kane to defeat the Undertaker last week..so tonight...you can face off against Super Crazy. That match is next." Stephanie said and left. Super Crazy came running down to the ring. Orton met him with a hard dropkick.

**_Match 1_**

**_Randy Orton vs. Super Crazy_**

Orton picked Super Crazy up and kicked him in the head, really hard. Super Crazy was knocked out. Orton picked up Super Crazy and attempted for a Tombstone. Orton dropped Super Crazy on his head with the Tombstone. Orton covered and won, already.

**_Winner_**

**_Randy Orton_**

After the match, the lights went off.

The Undertaker's music hit. On the Titan Tron it said "Saturday's Night Main Event."

Orton look petrified and got out of the ring, fast. Orton got to the back. The backstage was really dark.

"Hello, Randy." a voice said. Orton looked around and bumped into someone. "My, my, my. Scared are we?"

The lights turned on to see Paul Bearer. Orton backed up.

The lights turned off again and Paul Bearer wasn't there. Orton got freaked and went to his locker room.

**_Match 2_**

**_Torrie and Ashley vs. Candice and Victoria_**

The team of Candice Michelle and Victoria came to the ring first. Then, Torrie and Ashley came to the ring. Torrie blew a kiss at Candice. Candice went to blow one back, but Ashley gave her a dropkick. Candice fell to the canvas as Ashley and Torrie laughed at her. Candice got back up, looking like she was gonna cry. Torrie extended her hand to Candice, feeling bad. Candice took the hand. Candice then locked in an arm bar and the ref rang the bell. Ashley and Victoria got into their separate corners. Candice applied pressure to Torrie's arm. Candice tug on Torrie's arm and Torrie fell to the canvas. Candice then sat on Torrie's arm and applied even more pressure. Torrie moaned in agony. Torrie looked about to tap out. Ashley came in and hit a running dropkick to Candice. Ashley went back to her corner. Torrie stood up, favoring her right arm. Torrie walked over to her corner. Candice tug in Victoria. Vic ran over to Torrie and knocked her down with a knee to the back. Victoria drug Torrie away from her corner and locked in a camel clutch. Torrie screamed. Ashley came in a kicked Victoria in her face. Victoria got up and got into Ashley's face. Victoria shoved Ashley. Ashley didn't go down and slapped Victoria. Victoria then kicked Ashley in the gut and set her up for the Widow's Peak. Torrie got to her feet and hit Victoria in the knee with a chop block.

Ashley rolled out of the ring and back into her corner. Torrie crawled over to her and tug her back in. Ashley came back in and picked up Victoria. Ashley then kicked her in the gut and set her up for her new finisher, the DDT. Victoria pushed her away and then hit her with a super kick. Victoria crawled over to Candice. She tug in Candice. Candice came in and pinned Ashley. Ashley kicked out. Candice picked up Ashley and slapped her. Ashley kicked Candice and planted her with the DDT! Ashley covered and got the three count of nowhere!

**_Winners_**

**_Torrie Wilson and Ashley Massaro_**

In the parking lot, Randy Orton put his bags into his car. He took his car keys out and opened the driver seat door. Orton got in and started the car.

"You can't run from the Undertaker, Randy." somebody said.

Orton turned and looked at the passenger seat to see Paul Bearer again. Orton jumped out of the car and ran around to the passenger door. He threw open the door. Nobody was in there. Orton shook his head "no" and slammed the door shut. Orton climbed back into driver seat and drove away. Paul Bearer looked on from the shadows.

**_Match 3_**

**_Kane vs. Paul Burchill_**

Kane came to the ring. Burchill was already in the ring. Kane went into the ring. Kane took his frustrations out on Burchill. Burchill tried to fight back b ut Kane grabbed him around the throat and gave him a chokeslam. Kane covered for the three count. Kane won in a matter of fifteen seconds.

**_Winner_**

**_Kane_**

After the match, Paul Bearer walked to the ring. Kane shook his head "no". Kane couldn't believe his eyes and Bearer raised his hand and a sign exploded behind him. It said "47 days". Kane looked scared and then the Undertaker's music played. Lightning hit behind Paul Bearer. Paul Bearer shook his head and mouthed, "You've done it now, Kane."

Kane got out of the ring and ran through the crowd. Paul Bearer walked toward the ring. Bearer grabbed a mic. The crowd wondered what he was going to do and say.

"My, my, my. Last week on Raw, Randy Orton and Kane burned the Undertaker in a casket and tossed it off of the stage. The Undertaker's body was never found. At Saturday Night's Main Event, in 47 days, the Undertaker will face Randy Orton and Kane in one of the biggest Main Event matches of all time. A handicap Hell in the Cell match." Bearer said. Bearer left the ring, leaving the crowd stunned.

**_Main Event_**

**_Eugene vs. Triple H w/ Vince McMahon_**

Triple H made his way to the ring first, with the Undisputed Champion, Vince McMahon. Eugene, the real Undisputed Champion, made his way to the ring, walking seriously. The Game looked confused.

"Eugene walking to the ring, with a purpose." Jim Ross said.

Vince got out of the ring as Eugene slapped Triple H across the face. The Game retaliated with a hard blow to the chest. HHH grabbed Eugene and whipped him into the ropes. Eugene came running back and hit a hard shoulder block. The Game went down and rolled out of the ring. Vince instructed him to get back in and HHH shook his head "no".

Eugene rolled out of the other side and took both men down with a double clothesline. Eugene rolled the Game back into the ring. Eugene picked the Game up and rammed him shoulder first into the steel post. HHH moaned in pain. HHH rolled out of the ring again, holding his left shoulder.

Eugene, relentlessly, went up to the top rope and came down hard on Triple H's left shoulder with a double axe handle. HHH fell to the floor and once again rolled into the ring. Eugene followed and dropped an elbow on HHH's face. HHH got up and sat in a corner to catch his bearings. Eugene ran over to him. HHH got up and hit a flying knee to Eugene's face. The Game covered for a near fall. HHH picked Eugene up and hit a suplex, still favoring his left shoulder. HHH picked Eugene up and hit him with a DDT. HHH once again picked up Eugene, but Eugene grabbed Triple H's left arm and wrenched it. HHH screamed in pain. Eugene went to the top rope and tried for an Undertaker-like Old School move. Instead, he jumped to the outside, pulling The Game's left shoulder into the ropes as he fell. Vince looked to be in shock as The Game fell to the mat, in terrible pain.

Eugene climbed back into the ring and dropped a knee onto HHH's shoulder. The Game tried, unsuccessfully, to get up. Eugene picked up The Game and set him up for a Pedigree. HHH reversed. Eugene landed on his feet as the Game flipped him over his head. The Game turned around into a Eugene Stunner! Eugene covered for the three count!

**Winner**

**_Eugene_**

After the match, Stephanie McMahon came to the ring and got a mic. "Dad..I'm sorry...But...I'm stripping you of your Undisputed Championship. Starting next week on Raw..we will have a Tournament. A Sixteen-Man Tournament, with the Final Two facing off at Vengeance for the Undisputed Championship. The first match next week will be the return of Carlito vs. Vince McMahon. The second will be Eugene vs. Triple H. More matches will be announced later. Every match will have a special stipulation." Stephanie said. She took the Undisputed Championship and held it in the air as Raw went off the air.

Chapter 19 Preview: from week on Raw, Eugene defeated Triple H in a grudge match. After the match, General Manager Stephanie McMahon stripped Vince McMahon of his Undisputed Championship and named a Championship Tournament to start next week on Raw.

The matches are as follows:

1. Eugene vs. Triple H. _These two men faced off last week, with Eugene coming out on top after injuring Triple H's shoulder. What will happen this week?_

2. Vince McMahon vs. Carlito. _Carlito returns on Raw, after an absence. Carlito was chokeslammed from a ladder through four tables and tombstoned from that very same ladder by the Undertaker. Who knows what condition Carlito is in. Whatever the case is, Vince will have his hands full._

3. Kane vs. Chris Masters. _Last week on Raw, The Undertaker played mind games with Kane. Kane seemed spooked. Does Masters have an unfair advantage over the Big Red Machine, with the Undertaker's mind games on his side? Or can Kane put Undertaker out of his mind and defeat the Masterpiece? _

4. Shawn Michaels vs. Marty Jannety. _These two will finally meet. Marty screwed HBK out of the WWE Championship at WrestleMania 22. HBK will finally get his revenge, but what is the stipulation?_

5. Shane McMahon vs. Edge. _These two have never met. With both of these dare-devils anything can happen._

6. Big Show vs. Mark Henry. _These two behemoths will clash on Raw. The results could be catastrophic. Both men will give it their all to fall the other._

7. Randy Orton vs. John Cena. _With Saturday Night's Main Event on his mind, can Orton focus on the Doctor of Thuganomics? _

8. Over the Top Battle Royal. _Other superstars will have a chance. With such men as Lashley, Finlay, Batista and the Boogeyman in there, who will come out the winner?_

_Also, Torrie Wilson takes on Candice Michelle and Ashley and Trish take on Mickie James and Victoria._

_Last week on Raw, we found out that Saturday Night's Main Event is coming back. We also learned that we haven't heard the last from the Undertaker. Taker played with the minds of both Randy Orton and Kane. Paul Bearer spooked both men and announced that at SNME, The Undertaker returns to face Kane and Orton in a handicap Hell in the Cell match._

_The Tournament and much, much more LIVE next week on Raw, just two weeks away from Vengeance. _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Preview: from week on Raw, Eugene defeated Triple H in a grudge match. After the match, General Manager Stephanie McMahon stripped Vince McMahon of his Undisputed Championship and named a Championship Tournament to start next week on Raw.

The matches are as follows:

1. Eugene vs. Triple H. _These two men faced off last week, with Eugene coming out on top after injuring Triple H's shoulder. What will happen this week? Will D-Generation X be around to help out the Game? Or will it be Game Over for Triple H? Find out as these two battle in a Street Fight!_

2. Vince McMahon vs. Carlito. _Carlito returns on Raw, after an absence. Carlito was chokeslammed from a ladder through four tables and tombstoned from that very same ladder by the Undertaker. Who knows what condition Carlito is in. Whatever the case is, Vince will have his hands full. Who can draw blood first?_

3. Kane vs. Chris Masters. _Last week on Raw, The Undertaker played mind games with Kane. Kane seemed spooked. Does Masters have an unfair advantage over the Big Red Machine, with the Undertaker's mind games on his side? Or can Kane put Undertaker out of his mind and defeat the Masterpiece, where falls will count anywhere in this building? This match could end up outside!_

4. Shawn Michaels vs. Marty Jannety. _These two will finally meet. Marty screwed HBK out of the WWE Championship at WrestleMania 22. HBK has kept to himself with the Marty situation, but with the newly reformed DX lurking, does the Heartbreak Kid have an unfair advantage? HBK will finally get his revenge, but what is the stipulation?_

5. Shane McMahon vs. Edge. _These two have never met. With both of these dare-devils anything can happen. Tables, ladders and chairs. Oh my!_

6. Big Show vs. Mark Henry. _These two behemoths will clash on Raw. The results could be catastrophic. Both men will give it their all to fall the other. The Body Slam Challenge returns. Nearly 1000 pound will be in the ring. This has the potential to become nasty._

7. Randy Orton vs. John Cena. _With Saturday Night's Main Event on his mind, can Orton focus on the Doctor of Thuganomics? Can Orton "see" Cena this Monday? Or, will the Undertaker's mind games be too much in this Finisher match?_

8. Over the Top Battle Royal. _Other superstars will have a chance to win the Undisputed Championship. This twenty man over the top battle royal will have a hardcore twist, as weapons will be scattered through-out the ring._

_Also, Torrie Wilson takes on Candice Michelle and Ashley and Trish take on Mickie James and Victoria, after Raw goes off of the air. The match results will only be here, on the WWE Chronicles._

_Last week on Raw, we found out that Saturday Night's Main Event is coming back. We also learned that we haven't heard the last from the Undertaker. Taker played with the minds of both Randy Orton and Kane. Paul Bearer spooked both men and announced that at SNME, The Undertaker returns to face Kane and Orton in a handicap Hell in the Cell match._

_The Tournament and much, much more LIVE next week on Raw, just two weeks away from Vengeance. _

Chapter 19

The fireworks show started off the Raw show, just 13 days away from Vengeance. Stephanie McMahon came down to the ring. She got into the ring and grabbed a mic.

"Tonight is a historic night. Tonight marks the Undisputed Championship tournament. And in 13 days time...we will crown a new Undisputed Champion. Our first match tonight is...Kane vs. Chris Masters, and it is a Falls Count Anywhere match!" Stephanie said and took a ringside seat.

**_Match 1_**

**_Falls Count Anywhere_**

**_Round One Championship Tournament_**

**_Chris Masters vs. Kane_**

Masters came down to the ring first. Kane attacked Chris from behind. Masters rolled down the ramp. The Big Red Machine chased after him. Masters got to his feet and Kane hit the Masterpiece with a Big Boot. Masters rolled into the ring. Kane got back up and whipped him into the turnbuckle. Kane ran over and hit a splash on the Masterpiece. Masters once again rolled away and walked up the ramp. Kane got out of the ring and chased after Masters. The ref followed them.

Kane hit a clothesline on Masters from behind. Masters finally fought back. Masters hit a DDT on Kane and covered. The ref counted the two count. Kane sat up and went backstage and Masters followed. Kane picked up a broom and went to hit Masters but the lights went off. The lights turned back on and an urn was sitting alone, on a nearby table. Kane walked over to it and picked it up. Masters came up behind him and locked the Masterlock in. Kane dropped the urn and started to lose consciousness. Kane lost consciousness and Masters was awarded the victory.

**_Winner_**

**_Next Round Winner_**

**_Chris Masters_**

Masters walked back to his locker room as Kane got up and kicked the urn.

"The Undertaker's mind games once again costs Kane something dear to him. Kane is now out of the Undisputed Championship title run. Kane will seek revenge at Saturday Night's Main Event." JR said.

Stephanie got back on the mic, as Raw came back from the commercial break. "Our next match is the Big Show vs. Mark Henry, and it is a Body Slam Challenge match!" The crowd went nuts.

**_Match 2_**

**_Body Slam Challenge_**

**_Round One Championship Tournament_**

**_Big Show vs. Mark Henry_**

Big Show came to the ring first. Then, Mark Henry came down to the ring, with Davari. The two big men got into each other's faces. Henry pushed Show. Show barely moved. Show gave Henry and Irish Whip into the turnbuckle. Show ran and hit a big boot. Henry shook it off and lifted Show into the air. Show got down and locked a hand around Henry's vast throat. Show lifted Henry into the air and gave him a chokeslam. Henry crashed to the mat and he went through it.

"Oh my God! Mark Henry was just chokeslammed through the canvas! Henry might be dead! We are going to need a new canvas and medical help for Mark Henry." JR screamed.

**_Winner_**

**_Big Show_**

"The Big Show advances to the next round as Mark Henry is going to the emergency room!" King said. "What a slam! Can we get an instant replay on that chokeslam?"

The EMTs rushed Henry out of the ring as the Big Show walked to the backstage.

**_Match 3_**

**_Randy Orton vs. John Cena_**

**_Round One_**

Stephanie got onto the mic as the people that were laying the new canvas got out of the ring. "The next match is the Randy Orton and John Cena match. And it is a Finisher match!" she said.

Orton came out first, Saturday Night's Main Event probably on his mind. Cena came out next and slapped Orton in his face. Orton hit a snapmare on the ex-Champ. Orton hit a dropkick on Cena and then locked in a headlock. Cena powered out and pushed Orton out of the ring. The "Legend Killer" fell on his face.

Orton got to his feet and got into the ring. He kicked Cena in the balls. The ref couldn't disqualify him, so he just reprimanted him. Orton then set him up for the RKO. The lights went out. Orton dropped Cena and stared toward the ramp. The Undertaker's druids appereared at the top of the ramp. The druids walked to the ring, carring a casket. The druids opened the casket and Paul Bearer emerged! Orton ran and gave Bearer a dropkick! Orton slammed the lid shut on Bearer and kicked Cena in the balls. Orton then went back over to the lid and opened it. Bearer wasn't there.

Orton looked for Bearer, but couldn't find him. Orton went up to the top rope. He waited for Cena to get back up and came down with a dropkick. Cena pushed the ref into Orton's dropkick and the ref was knocked out cold. Orton couldn't belive it but hit the RKO on Cena. The ref wasn't coherent to see the RKO. Paul Bearer rolled into the ring and hit Orton with the Undertaker's urn. Bearer rolled back out as another referee came running down. Cena got to his feet and lifted Orton into the air and hit a F-U. The ref called for the bell. John Cena moves on to round two.

**_Winner_**

**_Advances to Round Two_**

**_John Cena_**

After the match, Cena went to the back as Bearer grabbed a mic.

"You have done it now, Randy. You have put your hands on me. In 35 Days, you will pay dearly!" Bearer said and stomped on Orton's face. Bearer walked away. Suddenly, he was turned around and RKOed! Bearer fell to the floor as the Legend Killer stood over his prone body. The lights dimmed and the bell gonged. Lightning struck the ramp. Orton got out of the ring and ran to the back as the druids helped Bearer to the back.

"Well, so far we have Chris Masters vs. The Big Show set for next week and John Cena will either face Edge or Shane McMahon.

Stephanie got on the mic again. "Well, thats something you don't see everyday. The next match is Edge vs. Shane McMahon in a TLC match!" Stephanie said as the crew put the tables, ladders and chairs around the ring. Edge came to the ring first, without Lita. "Here Comes the Money" hit the PA system and Shane O Mac came to the ring.

**_Match 4_**

**_Shane McMahon vs. Edge_**

**_Round One Match_**

Shane grabbed a table and tossed it into the ring, starting the match. Edge picked up the table and set it into a corner. Shane ran into the ring and walked into Edge's boot. Shane rolled out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair. Shane brought it into the ring. Edge took it out of the ring with a dropkick. Shane went to get it but Edge grabbed his hair and drug him into the ring and hit a DDT. Edge covered and McMahon kicked out. Edge then picked up and threw him into the table set into the corner. Shane lay unconscious in the wreck of the table.

Edge picked up Shane and ripped his shirt off and gave him a hard chop to the bare chest. Shane moaned and got out of the ring. Edge got put and waited for McMahon to turn around. Shane turned around and jumped out of the way as Edge ran in for a spear. Edge crashed through the barricade, and lay still. Shane got to his feet and picked up Edge and rolled him into the ring. He set him up in a corner and set a chair on top of Edge. He went to the opposite side of the ring and climbed the other turnbuckle. Shane jumped off the opposite side and went for the Coast to Coast. Edge moved and Shane went soaring through the second rope and crashed onto the floor. The ref started to count the ten count. Edge got to his feet and rolled out of the ring, breaking the count. Edge picked up Shane O Mac and rolled him into the ring, and then got the ladder. Edge set the ladder up and started the climb. McMahon got up and also started the climb. Edge grabbed Shane's hair and then gave him a huge DDT off of the ladder. Edge couldn't capitalize on the huge DDT. Shane lay motionless. Edge started to crawl over to McMahon. Edge covered Shane. 1-2...Shane kicked out.

Edge looked shocked. He covered Shane again and again he kicked out. Edge picked up McMahon. Shane had a sudden burst of energy and jabbed Edge in his face. He jabbed him again and then danced around the ring. Shane hit Edge with a forearm and covered. Edge kicked out around two. Shane got to his feet and set up a table in the corner. Edge quickly got to his feet and speared Shane through the table. Edge pinned for the three count.

**_Winner_**

**_Edge_**

"Folks. John Cena will face Edge, next week on Raw. What shape will Edge be in? I have gained a lot of respect for Edge, because of this match." JR said, as Stephanie got back on the mic.

"Clear the ring. The next match will be Triple H and Eugene." Stephanie said.

"Well, before this match begins, lets take a look at the history of Eugene and Triple H." King said.

The video package played. It showed the Undisputed Championship match with Eugene and Vince McMahon, the attack on Eugene after that match and last week's match.

The video package ended and Triple H came to the ring. He stopped at the ramp, still favoring his arm. Eugene ran down after him and attacked him. The Game fell on the steel steps and Eugene gave him a dropkick to the back of the head, into the steel steps. Eugene capitalized on the injury and rolled him into the ring. Eugene covered and HHH kicked out. Eugene got to his feet and Triple H kicked him in hte gut and gave him a Pedigree. The Game covered for the quick three.

**_Winner_**

**_Advances to round two_**

**_Triple H_**

Backstage, Shawn Michaels was backstage talking to Kevin Nash. Randy Orton butted in.

"Kev, can I get a couple minutes alone with Shawn?" Orton asked.

"Yeah. Whatever. Shawn, I'll be over at my locker room prepping for the battle royal." Nash said and walked away.

"What is it, Randy?"

"I need help. Your very good at overcoming the odds. I have the Undertaker to deal with in Hell in a Cell, again. You've had to deal with Taker before. Any advice?" Orton said.

"No, Randy. I have no advice. Come to me once you have your head out of your ass. Stop being so damn arrogant and maybe, just maybe, someone will be nice to you. I hope at Saturday's Night Main Event, you get your ass handed to you by the Undertaker. You deserve it." HBK said and walked away, leaving Orton fuming.

**_Match 6_**

**_Battle Royal for Spot in Tournament_**

For this, I will just do the last five people left. I will do the order of coming in and order of elimination.

**_Order of Appearance_**:

1. Rey Mysterio

2. Big Show

3. Kane

4. Stone Cold

5. Hulk Hogan

6. Kevin Nash

7. Scott Hall

8. Kurt Angle

9. Mr. Money in the Bank, Chris Benoit

10. Batista

11. Roddy Piper

12. Randy Orton

13. Eugene

14. The Rock

15. Road Dogg

16. Billy Gunn

17. X-Pac

18. Nitro

19. Mercury

20. Mark Henry

**_Order of Elimination_**:

1. Chris Benoit, by Kurt Angle

2. Kurt Angle, by Kevin Nash

3. Randy Orton, by Kevin Nash

4. Kevin Nash, by Randy Orton

5. Batista, by Scott Hall

6. Roddy Piper, by Hulk Hogan

7. Nitro, by X-Pac

8. Mark Henry, by Kane and Big Show

9. Kane, by Mercury

10. Big Show, by Mercury

11. Eugene, by Hulk Hogan

12. Road Dogg, by Rey Mysterio

13. Mercury, by Rey Mysterio

14. Billy Gunn, by The Rock

15. Scott Hall, by X-Pac

X-Pac hit Scott Hall with the X-Factor and then tossed him over the top rope. Rey Mysterio came from nowhere and tossed him over the top rope with a dropkick to the back. It was down to Rey Mysterio, Stone Cold, The Rock and Hulk Hogan. Rey looked intimiated but didn't back down from either of the three. Rey gave Hogan a dropkick, but Austin and the Rock tossed him over the top rope. Hogan scrambled to his feet and the Rock gave him a clothesline that took him over the top rope. Austin turned the Rock around and gave him a Stunner. The force of the stunner took Rock over the top rope and Austin was awarded the victory.

**_Winner_**

**_Stone Cold Steve Austin_**

Austin celebrated his victory as Bret Hart ran down to the ring and tossed him over the top rope. Everybody was astonished as the ref raised Bret's hand, and awarded him the match.

Bret grabbed a microphone. "That's for costing me my GM position! Now I took your Undisputed championship shot." Bret said and left the ring as Austin got up, fuming.

Stephanie McMahon got on the mic, as Austin got to the backstage area. "It is now time for the Vince McMahon and Carlito First Blood Match!"

**_Match 7_**

**_First Blood Match_**

**_Vince McMahon vs. Carlito_**

Vince came down to the ring and got into a corner. Carlito came down to the ring to a very loud pop. Vince grabbed Carlito as soon as he got into the ring and kneed him in the head. Vince took advantage of the still injured Carlito and drove a knee into the stomach.

Carlito rolled out of the ring.

"Folks, sorry if this match won't live up to your expectations. Carlito is still obviously injured." JR said.

"Vince is going to obviously win this match." King said.

Vince got out of the ring after Carlito and rammed his head into the steel steps. Carlito fell to the floor and Vince stomped on his head. Carlito threw his hands in front of his face to protect his face from bloodshed. Vince stomped on Carlito and then picked him up. Carlito got the upper hand and gave McMahon a bulldog on the steel steps. McMahon started bleeding but concealed himself. McMahon crawled under the ring. Carlito drug him out and Vince hit him with a chair. Carlito crawled away as Vince called down a medic. The medic quickly closed Vince's wound on his head.

"Oh come on! Carlito won the damn match and Vince McMahon got himself stitched up before the referee could see it. Damn it!" JR said.

Vince got the chair and went to crack Carlito with it. Carlito dodged and Vince hit the steel post. Carlito rolled Vince into the ring and stomped on his face. The bandages broke and Vince started bleeding. Vince got onto his stomach and layed face first. Triple H came into the ring and hit Carlito with a chair. He dropped the chair and picked up Carlito. Triple H set up Carlito for the Pedigree. The Game jumped in the air and brought Carlito's face against the chair. The Game rolled Carlito onto his back. The ref clearly saw the blood coming from Carlito's face. The ref called for the bell and awarded the match to Vince. Vince got to his feet and the ref saw the blood, but there was nothing he could do.

**_Winner_**

**_Vince McMahon_**

Triple H and Vince celebrated the victory as Carlito was excorted to the back. Then, Triple H kicked McMahon in the gut and gave him a Pedigree on the steel ramp! Triple H then screamed "Suck It" in Vince's face.

Stephanie got on the mic. "The next match is the Main Event. It will be a ladder match. The briefcase holding the contract will be extended in the air. The first man to get the briefcase will be the winner and will move on to the next round. Let's get it started!"

**_Main Event_**

**_Ladder Match_**

**_Shawn Michaels vs. Marty Jannety_**

Marty Jannety came down to the ring and set up the ladder. HBK came down to the ring, with a purpose. HBK got into the ring and punched him in the face. Jannety fell to the floor. HBK picked up the ladder and dropped it on Jannety's back. HBK got out of the ring and got a table from under the ring. He got three more and set two up and then two on top of them. Michaels rolled into the ring and hit Jannety with chops in the corner. Jannety fought back with a dropkick to the head of Michaels. Jannety fought back and dropped a leg drop on HBK's neck.

Jannety rolled to the outside and brought the four tables, one by one, into the ring and set them up the same way. Michaels got to his feet and gave Jannety a Sweet Chin Music and set up a ladder side by side with the other one. HBK started to climb up. He was mere inches from the briefcase when somebody hit him in the face. Michaels looked at the next ladder and saw Randy Orton. Orton jumped from the ladder and grabbed Michaels around the neck and gave him a RKO through the four tables!

Jannety climbed the ladder and got the briefcase.

**_Winner_**

**_Marty Jannety_**

Raw went off of the air with D-X checking on Shawn Michaels.

Chapter 20 Review: _from WWE. com_

**The RKO heard round the world**

_Last week on Raw, Stephanie McMahon held the first round of the Stipulation Undisputed Championship Tournament._

_Earlier in the night, Randy Orton lost his match against John Cena in a finisher match. After the match, he went up to Shawn Michaels and asked if he had any advice for him, going into Saturday Night's Main Event with the Undertaker. HBK promptly told him to get his head out of his ass and to stop being so arrogant, then to come to his for advice. _

_HBK went out for his match with Marty Jannety. After a hard fought match, it seemed as if HBK would come out on top. HBK climbed the ladder, only to have Randy Orton give him a RKo off of the ladder, through four tables!_

_With 28 days left before Saturday Night's Main Event, what has Orton gotten himself into? _

_In other matches, Vince McMahon defeated the returning Carlito in a first blood match. Vince was cut open first, but he hid it from the referee. Triple H came down and hit Carlito with a steel chair, busting him open. After the match, The Game sent a message to McMahon by giving him a Pedigree._

_The Undertaker's mind games cost both Kane and Randy Orton their matches this past week. Kane had a Falls Count Anywhere match with Chris Masters. The match found itself in the backstage area. Kane had a broom and went to utilize it on Masters but the lights turned off. They came back on and Taker's urn was there. Kane picked it up, only to succumb to the Masterlock seconds later. Randy Orton had a finisher match with John Cena. Halfway during the match, the Undertaker's druids made their way to the ring with a casket. The casket opened and Paul Bearer stepped out. Orton beat on Bearer and then hit the RKO on Cena, only to find out the ref was down. Cena eventually hit the FU on Orton, earning himself the victory._

_In the Battle Royal, Stone Cold Steve Austin came out at number four and won the whole thing. After the match, Hall of Fame inductee Bret Hart came out and tossed Austin over the rope. Austin was shocked to find out that Bret got him tournament spot._

_In other matches, Triple H made short work of Eugene. Triple H advanced in the tournament, but what condition will he be in with the injured shoulder? In a TLC match, Edge beat Shane McMahon in an early Match of the Year candidate. And in an odd twist, Big Show defeated Mark Henry in a Body Slam Challenge by giving him a chokeslam THROUGH the mat._

_And in a exclusive, Torrie Wilson defeated Candice Michelle with a Nose Job. And, Ashley and Trish beat Mickie James and Victoria, after Ashley gave Mickie a powerbomb._

_Our confirmed matches for next week are:_

_1. Chris Masters vs. Big Show. These two will meet in a submission match!_

_2. John Cena vs. Edge. These two bitter rival face-off in a hardcore match._

_3. Vince McMahon vs. Marty Jannety. These two will face off in a Chair on a Pole match. The first man to grab the chair off of the pole and hit their opponent will be the winner._

_4. Triple H vs. Bret Hart. These two will fight inside a Steel Cage!_

_5. Torrie Wilson, Ashley Massaro and Trish Stratus vs. Mickie James, Victoria and Candice Michelle in a 6-Women Bra and Panties Tag Team Elimination Match. _

_Vengeance is only 13 days away and Saturday Night's Main Event is 26 days away._


	20. Chapter 20

_Preview:_

_Last week on Raw, we held the Undisputed Championship Tournament. Each match had a stipulation. Here are the results:_

_1. In a Falls Count Anywhere match, Chris Masters defeated Kane._

_2. In a Body Slam Challenge match, Big Show defeated Mark Henry._

_3. In a Finisher match, John Cena defeated Randy Orton._

_4. In a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match, Edge defeated Shane McMahon._

_5. In a Street Fight, Triple H defeated Eugene._

_6. Bret Hart won the Battle Royal, last eliminating Stone Cold._

_7. In a First Blood match, Vince McMahon defeated Carlito._

_8. In a Ladder match, Marty Jannety defeated Shawn Michaels._

_The road to Vengeance and Saturday Night's Main Event has officially started._

_The Undertaker continues to play mind games with Kane and Randy Orton, this time costing them a shot at The WWE Undisputed Championship._

_Speaking of Randy Orton, he has gotten himself in VERY hot water. Earlier in the night, he attacked The Undertaker's manager, Paul Bearer. After she heard of this, Stephanie McMahon announced the first Vengeance match. Paul Bearer vs. Randy Orton._

_Then, the impossible happened. Randy Orton asked Shawn Michaels for advice on how to deal with The Undertaker's mind games. HBK told him to take his head out of his ass and stop being arrogant. Michaels went out to his ladder match with Marty Jannety when Randy Orton struck. Orton climbed a ladder and gave HBK a RKO off of the ladder through four tables. What will the repercussions be this Monday? The Undisputed Tournament wages on._

Chapter 20

"Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw! I'm Good Ole' JR along with my broadcast partner, Jerry "The King" Lawler. King, last week on Raw, we saw Randy Orton give a huge RKO off a ladder to Shawn Michaels through FOUR tables!" JR said. "HBK, surprisingly, can walk and is here tonight. Later on, he will address the crowd. But our first match here tonight..involves well...puppies." JR said.

"Puppies!" King said.

**_Match One_**

**_6 Women Bra and Panties Tag Team Elimination match_**

**_Torrie Wilson, Ashley Massaro and Trish Stratus vs. Mickie James, Victoria and Candice Michelle _**

" The Women's Champion, Ashley, and her opponent at Vengeance, Torrie Wilson, team up tonight." JR said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

All six divas were in the ring at once. Victoria took it straight away to the Women's Champion, Ashley. Ashley tumbled to the outside and Vic chased her out. Victoria got her by the hair and lifted her into the air. Ashley reversed whatever move Victoria was trying to do and pulled her shorts down. Victoria is now down to her shirt. Meanwhile, inside the ring, Trish was in the corner, being pummeled by the psychotic Mickie James. Trish got a foot up to protect herself and connected with Mickie's gut. Trish capitalized with a DDT. Candice Michelle came out of nowhere and rolled Trish up, removing her pants in the process. Trish was stripped of her shorts and now was down to just her shirt. Trish got back to her feet and Victoria came out of nowhere with a running clothesline. Trish did the MaTrish and got out of harm's way. Trish got back to her feet and hit Victoria with a Chick Kick. Vic went down and Trish took off her shirt.

Ashley got into the ring and hit Mickie with a running DDT. Ashley called over Trish. Together, they stripped off Mickie's shirt. Mickie scrambled to her feet, before everything could be taken off. She kicked Ashley in the gut and set her up for a Powerbomb. Ashley tried to reverse it into a hurricanrana, but Mickie grabbed Ashley's pants and tore them off. Meanwhile, Candice Michelle was eliminated by Torrie Wilson. As a last act, Candice removed Trish's top, eliminated the Canadian Bombshell from the match. It left, Torrie and Ashley vs. Mickie James, who each had one garment of clothing left to take off. Mickie went for Torrie and lunged for her shirt. Ashley went to dropkick Mickie, but instead hit Torrie, allowing Mickie to take Torrie's shirt off, eliminating her. Ashley immediately grabbed Mickie and planted her with a vicious powerbomb and took her pants off.

**_Winners_**

**_Torrie, Ashley and Trish_**

After the match, Ashley went to help up Torrie, but Torrie pushed her away and planted her with a Nose Job! Torrie walked away, yelled that come Backlash, the Women's Championship will be hers.

Stephanie McMahon got on the mic. "The following contest is the Submission Match!"

**_Match Two_**

**_Round Two_**

**_Submission Match- Chris Masters vs. Big Show_**

Big Show started walking down to the ring. He got inside the ring and raised his arms. The Masterpiece took advantage and locked in a Masterlock! Masters applied pressure, but couldn't get his arms around the vast Big Show. Show elbowed Masters in the throat and gave him a Chokeslam!

Show picked up the prone Masters and locked in an illegal choke hold. Masters gasped for air, and then kicked Show in the crotch. Masters locked in a headlock and took Show down with a headlock takedown. Masters then grabbed Show and locked a Triangle choke. Show fought back, but Masters just applied more pressure. Show reached for the ropes one last time, but it was futile. Show succumbed to the Triangle Choke.

**_Winner_**

"**_Masterpiece" Chris Masters_**

"That's going to hurt Big Show's rep right there. He blacked out!" JR said, as Shawn Michaels' music hit the loudspeakers. "Uh oh. Here comes the Showstoppa! The Icon! The Main Event! The Heartbreak Kid! SHAWN MICHAELS!"

HBK got into the ring and taunted, before grabbing a microphone. "Listen closely. Last week on Raw, I was moments away from winning the ladder match last week. I was mere inches away from the damn briefcase when that pompous son of a bitch, Randy Orton gave me a RKO off of the ladder and through four tables! Let me ask you a question, Randy? Why? Is it because I spoke the truth? That you're an arrogant son of a bitch and you need to get your head out of your ass? Yes, I'll give you credit. You are a good wrestler. But, I've seen better. Your too arrogant for your good. Somebody needs to put you in your place. When you attacked me last week, I decided that person...would be ME! Now, I'm not cleared to wrestle until...Saturday Night's Main Event. And at Saturday Night's Main Event, Randy, you will be put in your place. It will be a Hell in the Cell match...Kane and Randy Orton vs. The Undertaker...and The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels! And Randy, come Saturday Night's Main Event, I will kick your teeth down your throat. And until then, Orton...Kane...I've got two words for ya...SUCK IT!" HBK said and dropped the mic. He got out of the ring and walked to the backstage area.

"Folks...I am speechless. Heartfelt words from the Heartbreak Kid. And as we've just learned, Shawn Michaels will team up with the Undertaker in 26 days, the tide is now even. And Stephanie McMahon just gave us word that in 13 days, Shawn Michaels will break the doctor's order and go one-on-one with the Big Red Machine, Kane!" JR said.

"That's not the smartest thing Stephanie could do. She could jeopardize Saturday Night's Main Event's main event, putting HBK in a match, before the doctors clear him. Especially against Kane!" King said.

**_Match Three_**

**_John Cena vs. Edge_**

**_Hardcore Match_**

Edge came to the ring, once again without the lovely Lita. Edge got into the ring and waited for the tournament favorite, John Cena.

Cena's music hit and he came to the ring, with a chair! Cena came down to the ring and rolled in. Edge ran and gave a dropkick to the chair, sending both chair and Cena to the outside. Edge climbed the steps and went to come down with a double axe handle, but only met the steel chair, that was thrown at his face. Edge crashed against the steel steps, back first. Cena laughed and reached under the ring. He pulled out a table and set it up against the ring. Cena picked up Edge and planted him with a DDT. Cena grabbed Edge's hair, but Edge gave him a lowblow.

Edge shoved Cena up the ramp. Cena went to the backstage area. Cena stumbled and Edge threw him against a wall. The wall cracked, but didn't break through. Edge set Cena up and backed away. Edge ran and dove for a spear, but Cena moved out of the way and went through the wall.

The ref checked on Edge as Cena got to his feet. Cena got a kendo stick from a pile of weapons in a corner of the backstage area. Cena raised the kendo stick high and brought it down on Edge's gut. Cena lifted Edge into the air, by his hair. He backed Edge against a coffee table and spit in his face. Edge reached behind him and threw a pot of hot coffee at Cena. Cena screamed and stumbled to the arena floor. Cena lay against the table he set up earlier. Edge ran down the ramp and speared Cena right through the table. Edge covered and Cena somehow found a way to kick out.

Cena pulled himself up by using the ropes. Edge jumped up and went to hit a dropkick. Cena ducked and Edge hit the steel post. Cena then locked in a STFU on the outside. Edge had nowhere to go. Edge raised his hand to tap. Randy Orton came running down and kicked Cena in the temple. Orton picked up Cena and planted him with a DDT. Orton pulled a table from under the ring and a ladder. He set the table up and drug Cena up the ladder. He signaled for the RKO.

Shawn Michaels walked down to the ring and pushed the ladder. Both Randy Orton and John Cena fell from the ladder, into the ring. HBK seemed content and walked away. HBK then turned and rolled into the ring. HBK tuned up the band. Orton got to his feet and HBK hit him with a Sweet Chin Music. HBK left the ring as Edge got to his feet and rolled into the ring. He covered. The ref counted the three count, then immediately reversed the decision. Edge look confused. The ref told Edge that he pinned Randy Orton and not John Cena.

Edge got pissed and got Cena by the hair and tossed him out of the ring. Edge got in and rolled Cena onto the table. Edge climbed the ladder. Edge jumped off of the ladder and Cena moved at the last second. Edge crashed through the table and lay still. Cena got to his feet and crawled up the stage. Edge rolled from the rubble of the table and crawled after him. Cena got to his feet. Edge ran up and Cena caught him in a FU position. Cena turned and gave Edge a FU off of the stage. Edge crashed through electrical equipment. Cena climbed down to the bottom of the stage and pinned Edge for the three count.

**_Winner_**

**_John Cena_**

After the match, Cena stood up and raised his hands. The crowd booed. Cena spat in a face's face and walked away. A little kid held a "ChainGang Soldier" sign. Cena took the sign and ripped it in two. Cena walked to the back as the crowd booed loudly.

"Cena might of finally snapped, folks. He goes out there, day in and day out and gives it his all. Now, the fans have turned their backs on him and Cena has had it. Cena might of lost his spark. I'm afraid this might be the last great match we will see from Cena, for a long time." JR said.

Stephanie got on the mic. "The following match is the Chair on a Pole match. The rules are very simple. The first person to climb the pole and grab the steel chair and hit their opponent with it, will be the winner and will advance to the next round of the WWE Undisputed Championship tournament. So far, it will be Chris Masters vs. John Cena." Stephanie said.

**_Match Four_**

**_Chair on a Pole Match_**

**_Vince McMahon vs. Marty Jannety_**

Vince came down to the ring, with a purpose. Marty came down to the ring with a mic. "Hey, Vince. If you even think about getting Triple H to do your dirty work for you today...you have another thing coming. See, I just spoke with your wife. And she would like me to inform you that everybody in the back is barred from ringside!" Jannety said. McMahon kicked the ropes in frustration.

Jannety walked to the ring and rolled inside. He got into McMahon's face. Vince shoved him down and flexed. Jannety got back to his feet and took Vince down with a tackle. Jannety hit the old man with lefts and rights. Vince shoved Marty off and got to his feet. Marty grabbed Vince's hair and rammed the old man face first into the turnbuckle pad. Vince struggled to get away. Marty's grip held strong. Vince elbowed Marty in the throat and Marty immediately let go.

Vince took the assault to Jannety. Vince hoisted Marty onto his shoulders and rammed him face first into the steel post that held the chair. Vince did it two more times, before tossing Marty onto the floor. Vince climbed out of the ring and stomped on Marty. He cleared the announce table and set up Marty on it. Vince climbed on the table with him. He pick up Marty, and Marty reversed and gave Vince a suplex through the table.

Vince crawled away and lay near Lillian Garcia. Marty got to his feet and climbed and retrieved the steel chair. Marty climbed down and went over to Vince. He picked Vince up. Vince picked something up. Marty turned Vince around and Vince hit him with a steel chair, as Marty hit Vince. The ref said something to Lillian and she got on the mic.

"The winner of this match is...Vince McMahon!" Lillian said.

Marty looked pissed as the Chairman slowly made his way to the back, hands raised.

Marty started to walk to the back and got to the entrance way. He turned and raised an arm. Suddenly, the Game, Triple H came from backstage and spun Jannety around. He kicked Jannety in the gut and gave him a Pedigree on the steel ramp. Shawn Michaels came to the stage and stood next to Triple H. He had a mic. "Marty. Marty. Marty. Of all people..I'd thought your old ass would at least be able to beat Vince McMahon! But no worries for us. I came out here to inform you that you need to find two tag team partners for Vengeance. We have heard that you've been talking behind our backs about D-X. Pick him up. I want him to see this, Paul." HBK said and Triple H picked up Jannety. " We've heard that you've been saying that we are going to kiss Vince's ass to get back to the top. Well, I've got news for you buddy. While we won't be kissing Vince's ass...at Vengeance, we will be kicking yours. At Vengeance it will be X-Pac, Road Dogg and Billy Gunn vs. Marty Jannety and his partners, if he can find anybody. And Jannety...after this you'll be so out of it...you'll be the one kissing Vince's ass. And Marty, DX has two words for you. Suck It!" HBK said and then gave Jannety the Sweet Chin Music. DX's music played as Jannety was helped to the back.

After Marty was helped to the back, Shawn Michaels came back down to the ring, except he was dressed as a referee.

Lillian got on the mic and introduced the next match. " The following match is for the WWE Undisputed Tag Team Championships. The special guest referee for this match will be Shawn Michaels."

**_Match Five_**

**_Undisputed Tag Team Championships_**

**_MnM vs. The New Age Outlaws_**

MnM came down to the ring, protesting Shawn Michaels being the referee. The New Age Outlaws came to the ring. Road Dogg took down Nitro on the outside as Billy Gunn gave to Fame-Asser to Mercury in the ring. Gunn pinned and HBK counted the fast three count, screwing MnM out of the Tag Titles.

**_Winners_**

**_New Age Outlaws_**

MnM chased the New Age Outlaws to the back. HBK remained in the ring.

Stephanie got on the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen...it is time for the Main Event. Shawn Michaels will also referee this match."

**_Main Event_**

**_Cage Match_**

**_Triple H vs. Bret Hart_**

Triple H came to the ring. He got in the ring and whispered something to HBK. HBK nodded as Bret Hart's music hit. Bret came to the ring as the cage started to lower. Bret got into the ring and got in HBK's face. Triple H broke them up. HHH attacked Hart from behind with a knee to the lower back. Trips picked him up and planted him with a DDT. Trips dug his knee into Hart's back. Hart rolled through and landed with a pinning predicament. HBK broke up the pin by tapping Hart. Bret got into HBK's face. HBK said, "I think it's just escape to win." HBK called Lillian over and asked her. Lillian said it was pin, submission and escape.

Bret suddenly was pushed into Michaels. Michaels crashed against the hard blue steel of the cage. Bret turned around and Triple H gave him an Irish Whip into the turnbuckle. HHH ran and speared. Bret moved out of the air and Triple H's bad shoulder hit the steel post and full force. Bret locked in a shoulderlock. Triple H screamed in pain. Bret smashed his knee into Triple H's shoulder and then released the submission. Triple H got to his feet. Bret started pummeling him with boots in the corner. HHH got Bret's hair and rammed his face into the cage. HHH then climbed the ropes and started climbing the cage.

Bret got back to his feet and closely followed him. Triple H was inches from the top when Bret grabbed his shorts and drug him down forcibly. Triple H crashed to the mat and Bret followed. Bret grabbed Triple H and brought him to his feet. He set him up for a piledriver. Triple H reversed and sent Bret Hart between the ropes and cage. Bret was scrunched up like an accordion.

Triple H got Bret out and set him up for a Pedigree. Triple H jumped up into the air and came crashing down with Bret between his legs. Triple H covered. HBK was still down. Triple H got up and picked up Bret. Bret found strength somewhere and somehow reversed Triple H into a piledriver. Bret locked in a Sharpshooter. HBK got to his feet and hit Bret with a Sweet Chin Music. Bret fell down on the floor. Triple H got up and picked Bret up again. Triple H started climbing, and brought Bret with him. He got halfway up the cage and jumped off with a massive DDT. Triple H got to his feet. Shawn Michaels opened the door. Randy Orton ran out through the crowd. He sent The Game back into the cage with a dropkick. He gave HBK a RKO. He picked up HBK and screamed in his face. "Whose ass is being kicked now, Shawn?" Orton picked him up again and gave him a RKO. Bret got to his feet. Orton seized the moment and gave Bret a RKO.

"Damn it! That son of a bitch just ruined a classic match to get revenge on Shawn Michaels and to give another legend a RKO. He disgusts me. Dammit!" JR screamed. Orton got out of the cage.

Triple h got to his feet first and helped up Shawn Michaels. Bret got to his feet next but walked right into a Pedigree. HBK counted the three count.

Winner

Triple H

After the match, the cage raised. Randy Orton and Kane walked down to the ring. Kane got into the ring and took HBK out with a Big Boot. Bret and Triple H fought side by side and tried to take out Kane and Orton. The lights went out. A mysterious figure appeared at the ramp. The person raised his hands and lightning hit the corners of the ring. Orton and Kane ran. Raw went off of the air, with Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Triple H and Kane staring at the mysterious man.

End of chapter 20.


	21. Chapter 21

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 21 Preview: from of Surprises

Last Monday night, the WWE Undisputed Championship tournament continued.

In our first match of the night, it was "puppies galore" as we had a 6-women tag team bar and panties elimination match. The match pitted Torrie Wilson, Ashley Massaro and Trish Stratus against Mickie James, Victoria and Candice Michelle. The team of Stratus, Wilson and Massaro won, with Ashley last eliminating Mickie James. After the match, Torrie sent a strong message by hitting Ashley with a Nose Job, saying that in 13 days the Women's Championship would be hers.

In our first tournament match, we saw Chris Masters take on Big Show in a submission match. Chris Masters who by locking a Triangle Choke in.

Shawn Michaels came out to address the crowd. Two weeks ago, HBK was attacked by Randy Orton and given a RKO off of a ladder through four tables. HBK simply stated that at Saturday's Night Main Event, he will team up with The Undertaker to take on Kane and Randy Orton in a Tag Team Hell in the Cell match. It was later announced that Michaels will take on Kane at Backlash.

In our second tournament match, John Cena went up against the "Rated R Superstar" Edge in a hardcore match. After a very good match, Cena gave Edge the FU off of the stage and through electrical equipment. Cena pinned and got the three count. What is the extent of Edge's injuries?

Speaking of John Cena, have we seen the last of the fan favorite? After his hardcore match, he spat in a fan's face and ripped a little kid's "Chaingang solider" poster up.

In the third tournament match, Vince McMahon battled Marty Jannety in a Chair on a Pole match. In a controversial finish, Vince hit Carlito with a chair as Carlito hit Vince. McMahon was declared the winner.

Earlier in the night, Shawn Michaels told unlimited that the old HBK is back. He proved it this week. He came out after the Jannety-McMahon match. He said that he heard rumors about Marty calling DX ass-kissers. He made a match. At Vengeance it will be Marty Jannety and 2 partners vs. X-Pac, Road Dogg and Billy Gunn.

HBK continued to show his worth in a Tag Team match. It was the New Age Outlaws vs. MnM for the Undisputed Tag Team Championships. HBK showed early favoritism and counted the quick three count and we have new champions.

As if that weren't all, HBK refereed the main event. Triple H squared off against Bret Hart in a Cage. It was a even fight, with HBK not showing any favoritism. HBK was then pushed into the cage and was lead to believe it was Bret. Bret had the match won when HBK hit him with a Superkick. Randy Orton came out and decided to give HBK two RKOs. Bret got to his feet and also got a RKO. Triple H eventually hit the pedigree for the three count.

Then, it happened. Kane and Orton came back to the ring. HBK, Hunter, Hart, Orton and Kane where all in the ring when the lights dimmed and a cloaked figure appeared at the top of the ramp. The figure raised his arms and lightning hit the ring posts.

What will be the fallout of this, come this Monday?

Chapter 21

Raw started off with a fireworks show. Then, Randy Orton's music hit. The Legend Killer came to the ring and rolled in. He got a mic.

"Shawn Michaels! You know, Shawn, you can't win. No matter what anybody does to me I get my revenge. Take a look at the Undertaker. At Vengeance, he beat me in that Cell. I came back a couple of weeks ago and locked him in a coffin. Look at you, Shawn. You entered yourself into the Hell in the Cell. So I came out and gave you two RKOs. And I added another legend to my "killed list". Hall of Famer...Bret Hart. But, Shawn, in 12 days at Saturday's Night Main Event, you will get yours. But now...Paul Bearer! You stuck your fat ass where it didn't belong. In 6 days, never mind. I was going to say I'll kill another legend but I don't consider you a legend." Orton said. "I don't have anything else to say so..."

Orton was cut off by Paul Bearer. He came to the ramp and a crew worker handed him a mic. "Randy. My, my, my. You didn't really think that after you attacked me, I'd lay down and take it? No...tonight I will get my revenge. Tonight I put you in a hardcore match...with Mankind. Oh yes!" Bearer walked backstage as Orton looked pissed.

"Paul Bearer is trying to soften up Orton for Backlash and then for the Hell in the Cell match." JR said.

**_Match 1_**

**_Torrie Wilson and Mickie James vs. Trish Stratus and Ashley Massaro_**

"Ladies and gentlemen, Torrie Wilson and Ashley Massaro used to be friends. When Ashley won the Women's Championship, their friendship went downhill. Torrie earned herself a shot at the Women's Championship. Last week, all ties to friendship were shattered, when after the tag match, Torrie attacked Ashley, eventually giving her a Nose Job. Just announced last night, is Mickie James vs. Trish Stratus for the number one contender's shot at the Women's Championship. So, Stephanie McMahon, who gave birth to her son last night, made Mickie and Torrie vs. Trish and Ashley." JR explained the next match.

Ashley made her way to the ring first, flaunting her Women's Championship. Her partner, Trish, came down next. Trish and Ashley shook hands, knowing the fact that at SNME they could be facing each other. Mickie James came out next, dressed as Trish Stratus. She didn't even act her cheerful self. She came to the ring, exactly like Trish. Torrie came out next and got in the ring next to Mickie. The ref signaled for the bell.

Mickie and Ashley started off. Mickie hit Ashley in the gut with a closed fist. Ashley doubled over in pain. Mickie then picked up Ashley and gave her an Irish whip into the corner. Mickie followed it up with a running dropkick to the face. Ashley fell to the canvas and tried to crawl over to Trish. Mickie tagged in Torrie and Torrie came in and dropped a knee on Ashley's head. Torrie picked Ashley up and hit her with a DDT. Trish broke up the count. Ashley got to her feet as Torrie got in Trish's face. Ashley pulled Torrie down by the hair and climbed on top of her. Ashley hit Torrie with slaps to the face. The ref finally pulled her off. Torrie tagged in Mickie as Trish was tagged in by Ashley.

Mickie slapped Trish in the face. Trish responded by giving Mickie a hard kick to the leg. Mickie went down on one knee but grabbed a handful of Trish's vagina to get the upper hand. Trish went near her corner. Mickie came over and hit Trish with a quick Mick Kick. Before she could get the cover, Ashley grabbed a handful of Mickie's hair and started to choke her. Torrie ran around the ring and pulled Ashley off of the apron and slapped her. Ashley didn't seem fazed and started to chase Torrie around the ring. Mickie yelled to the outside as Torrie and Ashley made their way backstage. Trish got up and rolled Mickie up for the three count, with the tights.

Trish got to her feet as Mickie rolled out of the ring and got a mic and the Women's championship. Trish taunted as Mickie got into the ring and sized her up. Trish turned around and Mickie hit her with the championship.

"You can't beat me Trash Stratus! I'll MAKE you love me, Trish. We WILL be together." Mickie said and picked Trish's head up and gave her a kiss. Trish's hand zoomed up and grabbed Mickie's head and kissed her back. Mickie broke the kiss and rolled out of the ring. Mickie looked shocked.

"I see what she is doing, King. Do you see it, Joey? She is playing mind games with Mickie. Turning her even more psycho could possibly be an advantage, but for who?" JR said.

**_Winners_**

**_Trish Stratus and Ashley Massaro_**

Vince McMahon was shown backstage, gearing up for his match with Triple H later on tonight. Paul Bearer walked by and Vince quickly grabbed him.

"I heard what you have planned for Saturday Night's Main Event. I like it. But, on your way to see Mankind, could you tell Shawn Michaels I want to see him." Vince said and Bearer walked out.

"While we wait to see what Vince has to say to HBK, lets take a look at why Paul Bearer shouldn't even be here tonight." Joey Styles said.

**_Great American Bash 2004 flashbacks_**

"The Undertaker made his triumphant return at WrestleMania XX, defeating Kane to become 12-0. The next few months, The Undertaker battled Booker T and the Dudley Boys. Paul Heyman put a stipulation on the line for Undertaker-Dudley Boys Handicap match. Paul Bearer would be in a concrete crypt. Heyman would fill the crypt with concrete if the Undertaker did not lay down for the Dudleys. It seemed as if Bearer would be safe and the Undertake would lay down. The Undertaker didn't lay down and came back and won the match. Heyman went to fulfill his promise when lightning struck the crypt. Taker walked to the crypt and pulled the level himself, filling the crypt with concrete on his own manager." Styles said. "We haven't seen or heard from Bearer until now, almost two years later."

The camera cut back to Vince McMahon. Shawn Michaels entered his office.

"Vinny Mac!" HBK said and embraced Vince.

"No. Shawn, listen. Let me tell you something, you stupid son of a bitch. You ruined last week's edition of Raw. You will not do it this week. If you interfere with any matches tonight, especially the Triple H match and the Randy Orton match. If you happen to, Shawn, let me tell you...you will be suspended indefinitely, without pay. Try me, Shawn. We'll see what happens." Vince said. "Now get the hell out of my office."

**_Match Two_**

**_Parking Lot Brawl_**

**_Chris Masters vs. John Cena_**

Masters entered the parking lot, holding a lead pipe. John Cena came into the parking lot holding nothing. He beckoned Masters forward. Masters ran forward and Cena met him with a back body drop onto the concrete. Cena got on top of Masters and hit him with lefts and rights. Masters got his hands up in front of him to protect himself. Cena got up and dropped a knee in Master's face. Masters crawled away from Cena and hid under a car to catch his bearings. Cena picked up the lead pipe. Cena tossed it under the car. No sound or motion came from under the car.

"Folks, we don't know the condition of Chris Masters. Lets just hope that he recovered in time to roll from under the car, because that would of been deadly if that pipe connected with Masters." JR said.

The camera panned back to the parking lot. Cena was sitting on the hood of a car. Cena hopped off of the hood and checked under the car where Masters was. Suddenly, Chris Masters grabbed Cena from behind and locked in the MasterLock. Cena flung his legs out and kicked the car door handle. The door opened and Cena jumped inside, with Masters still on his back. Before Masters could catch his bearings, Cena jumped back out and broke the MasterLock.

"Cena did it! Cena broke the MasterLock!" the King said.

Cena grabbed Masters and put him on his shoulder. Masters reversed the FU attempt and rolled him up for a two count. Cena got back to his feet and Masters set Cena up for a FU of his own. Cena jumped off of Masters's shoulders and pushed him into the car window! Cena pulled Masters from the window and gave him a FU. Cena covered for the three count.

**_Winner_**

**_John Cena_**

"Well, now Cena has a fifty-fifty chance of winning the Undisputed Championship this Sunday. He will either face Vince McMahon or Triple H, who face inside of a Lion's Den here tonight, which is a match originated by Ken Shamrock." Styles said. "The den is just like a steel cage."

**_Match Three_**

**_Lion's Den Match_**

**_Vince McMahon vs. Triple H_**

Before the match started, Shawn Michaels walked up to Triple H. "Hunter, don't worry about Vince. He's a push over. Just slam his head a couple times against the steel cage and knock him senseless. But, if sht goes down, I got your back." HBK said.

"Thanks, Shawn. That Hell in the Cell, in 12 days..the rest of DX has your back. Besides, you got Undertaker, but DX will be at ringside. Alright, I'll see you back here." HHH said and walked to the ring as his music played.

The Game walked down the ramp and into the lion's den set on the left of the stage. Vince McMahon's music hit and he came out with his son, Shane McMahon, who was making a comeback. Vince climbed into the lion's den. One referee locked the door shut as another climbed in to referee the match.

The bell rang. Vince tried to climb out of the den but The Game grabbed him and slammed him head into the cage. Vince crawled away. Triple H picked Vince up and set him up for a suplex. Triple H held him in the air for a few seconds and then dropped him. Vince held his back in pain. Shane ran backstage and grabbed a ladder and ran back out and tossed it into the den, along with a steel chair. Triple H picked up the chair. Vince stumbled to his feet and Triple H hit him the back with the chair. Vince fell to his knees as Shane looked on in horror.

"Obviously, thats not how Shane wanted the chair to be utilized." JR said.

"Triple H bent the chair over the Chairman's back." Styles said.

The Game put the ladder on the ground and put Vince in the middle of it. Triple H raised the chair into the air and brought it down on the ladder, crushing Vince. Shane started to climb the den. Triple H didn't notice it and set Vince up for a Pedigree. X-Pac came running from the back and shook the cage. Shane feel, on his crotch, on the den. X-Pac then grabbed Shane off and hit the X-Factor on Shane. Marty Jannety ran out and took down X-Pac. Jannety picked X-Pac up and gave him a spinning heel kick to the temple. In the ring, Triple H stared at the mess going around outside.

Triple H told the ref to open the door. The ref opened the door. Marty saw the door open and gave The Game a dropkick. Marty slammed the door shut and Vince rolled up Triple H! The ref counted the two count. The Game got to his feet and set Vince up for a Pedigree. Triple H jumped in the air and hit Vince with a Pedigree on the steel chair. Triple H covered Vince for the three count.

Triple H got to his feet and then helped McMahon up in a show of respect. HHH then picked up the chair and crowned the chairman with it. Triple H picked him up again and gave him a Pedigree, this time on the ladder. The Game opened the door and stepped out. Shane, X-Pac and Jannety had already gone to the back.

"Folks, this Sunday, John Cena takes on Triple H for the Undisputed Championship." JR said.

**_Winner_**

**_Triple H_**

"What a week this could be for the Game! He had a baby last night and we could possibly win the Undisputed Championship this Sunday." King said.

Linda McMahon came to the stage. "Congratulations, Hunter. Good luck this Sunday. I'd also like to wish Stephanie McMahon good luck with her baby. And, on to even better news. At Backlash, a Number One Contender Battle Royal will be held. The Winner will take on either John Cena or Triple H at Saturday Night's Main Event. The only superstars exempt are John Cena, the Undertaker, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Kane and Randy Orton. Good luck." Linda said and walked backstage.

**_Main Event_**

**_Hardcore Match_**

**_Randy Orton vs. Mankind_**

Randy Orton came down to the ring, wheeling a shopping cart full of weapons. Mankind's music hit and he came to the ring with Paul Bearer. Mankind was unarmed.

"Does Foley have a death wish? No weapons?" Styles said.

Mankind rolled in the ring and proceeded to rip the hair out of his head. Orton looked on in amazement. Mankind got to his feet and then ran and took down Orton with a clothesline. The ref signaled for the bell. Mankind got on top of Orton and elbowed him in the throat. Foley rolled away and moaned in agony. Orton got back to his feet and dropped a hard knee into the back of Mankind. Mankind rolled out of the ring and crawled up the ramp. Orton followed and kicked Mankind in his stomach. Mankind lay over in pain and rolled back down the ramp to the ring. He got to his feet and sat on the stairs to catch his breath.

Orton ran in for a spear but Mankind dove out of the way and Orton hit the steps. Mankind reached under the ring and got out a table. He set up the table and got one more and set it next to the other one. Mankind got an evil look on his face and went to the other side of the ring to get something. Barbed wire.

Mankind proceeded to wrap the tables in barbed wire as Orton struggled to his feet. Orton rolled into the ring and Mankind followed. Orton got to his feet first and hit Mankind with an uppercut as Mankind went to grab him. Orton then climbed to the second rope and jumped off with a knee to the chest. Orton moaned as Mankind writhed underneath Orton's weight. Orton got back up and got Mankind o his feet and set him up in the corner. Orton slapped him and then kicked him in the gut and went to the opposite side of the ring. Orton ran over and hit Mankind with a huge running dropkick.

Mankind fell to the floor and Orton covered for an unsuccessful pin attempt. Orton got back to his feet and got a bottle of lighter fluid from underneath the ring cover. Orton doused the now-barbed wire covered tables with the fluid, but didn't set it on fire. Mankind rolled out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair. Orton got out of the ring and grabbed Mankind's shirt. Orton spun Mankind around and was hit in the face with the steel chair.

Orton didn't fall but crawled to the backstage area. Paul Bearer got the urn and walked back with them. When the cameras got there, Mankind gave Orton a DDT on the concrete. Mankind didn't pin, instead pulled out Mr. Socko. Mankind wrapped Socko around his hand as Orton got back to is feet and hit the backbreaker.

Orton got to the ring and set the barb-wired, lighter fluid-filler tables up. Mankind came to the back and stood on the apron. Orton followed Foley onto the apron but Mankind knocked him over the ropes and into the ring. Orton sat in the corner to catch his breath and Mankind ran in and hit him with a knee to the face. Orton rolled out of the ring and held his nose. Mankind followed him out and grabbed the barbed wire wrapped bat from under the ring. Mankind held it up in the air and sent it crashing down on the back of Orton. Orton fell to the floor in pain. Mankind stood over him and put the bat to his forehead and scraped. The blood poured out of Orton's head. Orton got on the apron and asked the ref for something as Mankind climbed on with him. Orton tossed a match onto the tables, lighting them on fire. Mankind tried sticking Socko down Orton's throat but Orton kicked him the gut and gave him a RKO through the flaming table! Orton covered Mankind for the three count.

"OH MY GOD! RANDY ORTON JUST GAVE MANKIND A RKO THOUGH A FLAMING TABLES WRAPPED IN BARBED WIRE!" JR screamed. "HE'S BROKEN! THEY ARE BOTH DEAD!"

**_Winner_**

**_Randy Orton_**

Raw went off of the air as EMTs checking on Randy Orton and Mankind.

Chapter 22 Preview:

We have announced the final card for Backlash.

Vince McMahon's Choice match for the Undisputed Championship- John Cena vs. Triple H

No Holds Barred Match- Shawn Michaels vs. Kane

Singles Match- Paul Bearer vs. Randy Orton

Women's Championship- Torrie Wilson vs. Ashley Massaro

Over the Top Rope Battle Royal for Number One Contendership- 20 Men.

Also, we will have interviews following each match with the winners!

On Raw, Paul Bearer decided to turn the tides on Randy Orton. He announced that Orton would face Mankind. It turned out to be a hardcore match. Orton soon got the best of Mankind giving him a RKO through two flaming tables wrapped in barbed wire.

Also, we found out who will be the Undisputed Champion come Monday. John Cena defeated Chris Masters in a Parking Lot Brawl and Triple H defeated Vince McMahon in a Lion's Den. These two will fight in a match of Mr. McMahon's choice.

Tune in Sunday at 8 o'clock for Backlash!


	22. Chapter 22

These past couple of chapter, I had a typo. I put Backlash instead of Vengeance. Sorry, folks.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! It sucks writing a story without reviews and feedback.**_

Chapter 22- Vengeance

"Hello everybody and welcome to Vengeace. Tonight, we crown a new Undisputed Champion." Joey Styles said, welcoming us to Vengeance.

**_Match One- Shawn Michaels vs. Kane- No Holds Barred_**

Vengeance kicked off with Kane's music hitting. The Big Red Machine made his way down to the ring.

"In six days, Kane and Randy Orton will team up to take on Shawn Michaels and Undertaker in a Tag Team Hell in the Cell." JR said.

Kane got into the ring and raised his arms into the air. He brought them down and the fireworks exploded. Shawn Michaels' music hit next and the Heartbreak Kid made his way down to the ring. HBK got to the middle of the ramp and posed, setting the fireworks off.

"Well, Shawn Michaels kicking off what will be three D-X matches. Later on, Marty Jannety and two partners take on X-Pac, Road Dogg and Billy Gunn. And then, Triple H takes on John Cena." the King said.

HBK got into the ring. Kane got into his face. HBK gave Kane a hard chop and the ref signaled for the bell. HBK chopped away at Kane. HBK then punched Kane, but Kane didn't go down. Kane hit HBK back with a throat thrust. HBK went down to the floor but got right back up, only to be hit with a big boot.

Michaels got to his feet. Kane came running but HBK grabbed the top rope and pulled it down. Kane, who went for another big boot, went toppling over the top rope and to the outside floor. HBK waited for Kane to get up and then launched himself over the top rope. Kane caught Michaels and rammed him back-first into the steel post.

HBK held his back in pain. Kane rolled Michaels into the ring and choked him from the outside. HBK struggled for breath, but Kane eventually released. Kane climbed into ring, by climbing over the top rope. Kane picked up HBK. HBK grabbed Kane and then threw him against the ropes. Kane came running back and HBK gave him an Inverted Atomic Drop onto Kane's crotch. Kane moaned in pain and fell on the floor. HBK climbed the top rope and came off with a diving elbow.

Instead of pinning, HBK went into the corner and tuned up the band. Kane got to his feet and had the Sweet Chin Music, planned out. HBK lifted his foot in the air to kick Kane in the mouth and Kane grabbed him around the throat and gave him a chokeslam. Kane covered for the two and a half count.

Kane got to his feet, frustrated, to see Paul Bearer coming down the ramp. Bearer had the urn in hand. He handed the urn to Kane and told him to use it. Meanwhile, HBK was getting up. Kane turned around and HBK gave him a Sweet Chin Music. HBK covered for the three count.

**_Winner- Shawn Michaels_**

After the match, Paul Bearer grabbed the urn and got into the ring. He congratulated HBK and then hit him with the urn! Paul Bearer left the ring.

As he was going back to the ring Bearer said, "Good luck in six days, Shawn! You'll need it!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, Paul Bearer has turned his back on Shawn Michaels. We can only assume that Bearer has also turned his back on the Undertaker. The Deadman will not be happy, in six days, I can tell you that." JR said.

**_Backstage Interview- Paul Bearer_**

Paul Bearer walked backstage and Josh Matthews walked up to him.

"Mr. Bearer, why did you just attack your man, The Undertaker's, partner for 6 days?" Matthews asked.

"Ha, my man? You've got to be kidding, Mattie. The Undertaker will pay at Saturday Night's Main Event, I can assure you." Bearer said and walked away.

"Well, scary words from Paul Bearer, folks. Back to you, JR, King and Styles." Matthews said.

"Thanks, Josh. Well, Shawn Michaels, who wasn't even cleared to wrestle for another six days, was just carted out of the arena on a stretcher! Paul Bearer will get his later tonight." JR said.

_**Match Two- WWE Women's Championship- Torrie Wilson vs. Ashley Massaro ©**_

Torrie Wilson's music came on the loud speaker and she walked down to the ring.

"Torrie Wilson has been on a rampage, ever since winning the right to fight Ashley for the championship. She has been trying to take the champ out." King said. "It's been an all out war between these two."

Ashley's music hit and the Champ came running down to the ring. She slid in and took Torrie down with a spear. Ashley and Torrie rolled around the ring in a catfight, before the ref took Ashley off, who was still kicking and clawing.

Torrie got t her feet, as Ashley was arguing with the ref. She turned around and Torrie gave her a Nose Job. Torrie covered but Ashley reversed into a pin of her own, and Torrie reversed Ashley's reversal and grabbed Ashley's skirt. The referee counted the three, and didn't notice that Torrie had Ashley's tights.

Torrie rolled out of the ring, grabbed the belt and walked backstage as Ashley fumed in the ring.

**_Winner- New Women's Champion- Torrie Wilson_**

"Torrie stole the title!" JR said.

**_Backstage Interview- Torrie Wilson_**

"How does it feel, Torrie, to win the Women's Championship in record time?"

"Hah. I knew I would win. Ashley is nothing but a pushover. And we now know who deserves to be the Champ." Torrie said. "Let her use her rematch clause. I already proved that I-oh."

Torrie was inturuppted by Ashley Massaro who pushed her to the floor. Ashley got on top of Torrie and slapped her multiple times before officials pulled her off. The officials carried Ashley away as Torrie got to her feet, fuming.

"Well, I see that this feud is just starting." JR said.

**_Match Three- Paul Bearer vs. Randy Orton_**

Paul Bearer came down to the ring. Randy Orton came down next, staring down Paul Bearer. Bearer looked scared as the Legend Killer got into the ring.

Orton started the match by giving Bearer a dropkick. Orton then picked Bearer up and gave him another dropkick. Orton picked up Bearer and gave him an Irish Whip into the corner. Orton followed it up with multiple uppercuts. Orton then kicked him in the gut a couple of times. He then lifted Paul into the air and put him on the top rope. Orton grabbed Bearer's neck and gave him a Super RKO. Orton covered for the quick three.

**_Winner- Randy Orton_**

After the match, Randy Orton got a mic.

"Undertaker! If I told you once, I told you a million times! Stay down! Every time you come back you get your ass kicked worse then ever. And this time, you locked you in a casket and threw it off of the stage. Do you stay down? Of course not. You have to be the Undertaker and mysteriously "rise from the dead". Well, if you want to rise from the dead, I'm here, Taker. Because you won't face me one on one, you'll wait until Saturday Night's Main Event to face me, when you have Shawn Michaels with you. And, I promise to do something that has been said, but never done. In six days, I WILL kill the Deadman." Randy Orton said. "Oh, and Deadman, if your listening, after the Main Event, I will be here in this ring to prove that at SNME, you won't even show your face. Your scared. For the first time, the Undertaker is scared. And he's showing it. Making Paul Bearer do your dirty work obviously doesn't work. But, like I said, I will be in this ring after the main event. If your listening, come down, Taker. It'll save you the embarrassment of getting your ass kicked on national television." Orton dropped the mic and left.

**_Backstage Interview- Randy Orton_**

"Congratulations on your win, Randy." Josh Matthews said.

Orton just walked by him.

"Well, Randy Orton has obviously declined our interview. Back to you, folks." Matthews said.

**_Match Four- Marty Jannety??? and ? vs. D-Generation X_**

DX came to the ring. Road Dogg, Billy Gunn and X-Pac got into the ring and taunted. Marty Jannety's music hit. Marty came out with a microphone.

"You wanted me to find two partners? Well, I did. I'd say you surrender before I even show them to you, because you will face utter destruction." Jannety said.

DX gave Jannety the crotch chop.

"Ok, hoodlums, you asked for it. Straight from Paul Bearer may I introduce to you...UMAGA AND THE GREAT KHALI!" Jannety said.

"Umaga? The Great Khali? Who are these people?" JR said.

Paul Bearer came out. He walked to the center of the ring and motioned for someone to come out. Out from the backstage area, a huge Samoan came out. He had tattoos on his face and on his arms. He had to weigh in at around 350 pounds. Jannety raised the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, Umaga!" Jannety said as Umaga walked down to the ring.

Paul Bearer motioned another person out. This person walked out and the crowd grew silent. The man was about 7'3" tall. He weighed in at about 420 pounds.

"Who the hell is that? That must be the Great Khali! The man is huge!" JR screamed as Khali got into the ring.

The ref signaled for the bell. Jannety ran down to the ring as Khali took X-Pac down with a boot to the face. Khali picked X-Pac up from his neck and gave him a headbutt to the back of the head. He lifted X-Pac into the air and gave him another headbutt. He lifted X-Pac up again and gave him another headbutt. Khali then tossed X-Pac to the side and tagged in Umaga. X-Pac was laying in the corner. Umaga ran in and gave him a running face plant. X-Pac's head had whiplash and hit the turnbuckle. Umaga tagged in Khali again and the Great Khali gave X-Pac a Chokeslam. Jannety ran around and took Road Dogg and Billy Gunn down. Umaga came around as Jannety put Road Dogg's head against the steel steps. Umaga ran and gave the running face plant on Road Dogg on the steel steps. Khali grabbed Billy Gunn as he tried to escape and gave him a Chokeslam. Khali then covered X-Pac for the three count.

"Oh my God. Folks, we may have just witnessed the destruction of half of DX. The Great Khali and Umaga have just debuted and boy, have they made an impact." The King said.

**_Winners- Marty Jannety, Umaga and The Great Khali_**

**_Backstage Interview- Marty Jannety, Paul Bearer, Umaga and Great Khali_**

"Congratulations on your win. Paul, where did you find Umaga and the Great Khali?" Matthews asked.

"I found them, Mattie. I found them. And Undertaker...come hell or high water...they will find YOU." Bearer said and walked away with Umaga and the Great Khali.

"Marty, why did you decide to team with Paul Bearer's cronies?" Matthews asked.

"To elevate my status. See, I know those two will go somewhere, and fast. So I figured, if I associate myself with them, I'll be back on the top of the WWE soon enough. And when I get there, I will make sure the fist person I take out on my quest for the Championship..is Shawn.." Jannety said but was cut off.

"..Michaels. You see, I'm sick and tired of people going around behind my back. One of these days, Marty, your gonna get yours. And you say I'm gonna be the first person's ass you kick? Why don't you try it right now? No...how about tomorrow? I don't care if I'm not cleared to wrestle. I'll kick you ass anyways." HBK said and walked away.

"Oh..and I've got two words for ya..SUCK IT." HBK said as he was walking away.

Jannety walked away, fuming.

**_Match Five- 20 Man Over the Top Battle Royal_**

Lillian Garcia got up on the mic. "It is now time for the 20 Man Over the Top Battle Royal. The ruled for this match are simple. Only two men are permitted in the ring at once. You can be eliminated by pinfall, submission or by being thrown over the top rope."

JBL's music hit. "Introducing the number that drew number one...JBL!"

JBL came to the ring without his limo. He awaited the second person.

"And the person that drew number two...KURT ANGLE!"

Kurt Angle's music hit and the Olympic Gold Medalist came to the ring. Angle got into the ring and took down JBL with a German suplex. JBL rolled out of the ring from the bottom rope. The referee on the outside told JBL to get into the ring or else he would be eliminated. JBL climbed into the ring. Angle grabbed a hold of him and gave him an Angle Slam and then locked in an Angle Lock. JBL tried to crawl away but Angle applied more pressure then ever and JBL was forced to tap.

Angle stood up and waited for the third person. "THE BIG SHOW!"

Angle's eyes widened in shock. The Big Show made his way to the ring. He rolled in and Angle took it to his with kicks to the head. Angle ran and gave Big Show and dropkick to the head, but still he got up. Angle ran and Big Show caught him with a huge hand around the throat. Big Show lifted Angle into the air, but Angle somehow reversed it into a DDT! Angle then caught his bearings and Big Show got up. He ran in for a big boot but Angle pulled the top rope down and Show went over the top rope and to the floor.

Angle got up and waited for the fourth entrant. "BROCK LESNAR!"

Angle looked shocked as the Next Big Thing made his way down to the ring Lesnar got into the ring and took down Angle with a spear. Lesnar picked Angle up and set him up in the corner with hard kicks to the gut and then another spear. Angle tried crawling away but Lesnar picked him up and set him up for the F-5. Lesnar hit the F-5 on Angle, but threw him over the top rope as he did it. The refs checked on Angle, as the Olympic Gold Medalist lay on the floor, obviously injured.

Lesnar waited for the fifth entrant. "FUNAKI!"

Lesnar had to suppress a laugh. Funaki obviously didn't know that Brock Lesnar was waiting for him, because he got into the ring and then eliminated himself by jumping over the top rope.

Lesnar looked shocked and then smiled, but his smile soon faded. "BATISTA!"

Batista ran down to the ring, as number six. Batista got into the ring, and the two behemoths got in each other's face. Batista put one giant hand on Lesnar's face and then shoved him down. Lesnar got to his feet and gave Batista a drop kick. Batista didn't go down. Lesnar gave Batista a clothesline that took him to the outside. Batista regained his balance and landed with his feet on the apron. Lesnar went over to Batista and Batista grabbed Lesnar and pulled him over the top rope. Lesnar and Batista traded blows on the apron. Batista kicked Lesnar in the gut. Lesnar grabbed Batista's head and they both fell off of the apron.

"Number 7...BRET HART!"

Bret came to the ring and waited for number 8 as Batista and Brock went backstage. "Number 8...VINCE MCMAHON!"

"Oh my! This are gonna get nasty folks!" JR said.

Vince came to the ring as Bret waited. Vince ran into the ring and Bret hit him with a dropkick to the chest. Bret picked up Vince and gave him a suplex. Vince crawled into a corner. Bret grabbed hold of one of Vince's legs and crawled outside. Bret had Vince's leg and bashed it into the steel post. Bret did it again and then wrapped both legs around the post and locked in a Sharpshooter. Vince moaned in pain and then lay on the mat for the three count. Bret broke the hold and then pulled Vince outside. Bret got a steel chair and dropped it on the floor. Bret lifted Vince into the air and dropped him face-first onto the steel steps. Bret then picked up Vince again and gave him a Piledriver on the steel chair. He took the monitors and the covering off of the announce table. He took Vince on top of the table and set him up for a piledriver. The ref urged him not to do it, or else he would face a disqualification.

"This is for the ScrewJob."

Bret then gave Vince McMahon the Piledriver through the table. The EMTs ran out and the ref disqualified Bret.

"Number 9...EUGENE!"

"Number 10...GOLDUST!"

Goldust and Eugene started off. Goldust ran his hands up his chest and then breathed in Eugene's face. Eugene then tried to do the same thing to Goldust but Goldust slapped him and gave him a Curtain Call for the three count.

"Number 11...STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN!"

Goldust shook his head as the Texas Rattlesnake came down to the ring and tossed Goldust right over the top rope, with minimal effort.

"Number 12...HULK HOGAN!"

Hogan came down to the ring and got in Austin's face. Austin shoved the Hall of Famer and then gave him a Stunner for the three count.

"For the sake of time, the remaining eight will all come out at once and we will have a free for all."

"May I introduce, The Great Khali, Umaga, Marty Jannety, RVD, Chris Benoit, Booker T, Mark Henry and Lashley!"

The eight men came down to the ring. Austin got into a shoving contest with Benoit, which resulted in both men being eliminated by Mark Henry. Mark Henry and Umaga got into a fight as Lashley tossed RVD out of the ring with a Gorilla Press Slam. Henry and Umaga rolled to the outside and the ref told them to get in the ring as the Great Khali kicked Booker T in the face, sending him over the top rope. Marty Jannety, The Great Khali, Chris Benoit, Mark Henry, Lashley and Umaga remained.

Marty Jannety ran into Benoit and got tossed over the ring. Lashley then eliminated Benoit. Umaga and Mark Henry made their way back into the ring as the Great Khali gave Lashley a chokeslam! Khali covered Lashley for the three. Khali and Umaga got in each other's face but Mark Henry took down Umaga with a spear. Hnery covered Umaga for the three. The Great Khali karate chopped Mark Henry, sending him to the floor. The Great Khali then went over the top rope to climb the top rope. Henry got to his feet and pushed Khali off of the turnbuckle and to the outside, earning the victory.

**_Winner-Mark Henry_**

After the match, Khali came into the ring and took down Henry with a karate chop to the head. Khali grabbed Henry by the throat, and in an amazing show of strength, lifted the big man into the air and gave him a chokeslam!

"The Great Khali! He just gave Mark Henry a chokeslam! This giant is unstoppable!" The King said, as the Great Khali got out of the ring. Mark Henry went to the ropes and pulled himself up, looking shocked.

**_Main Event- Undisputed Championship- John Cena vs. Triple H- McMahon choice match_**

Linda McMahon came down to the ring before the match started. "Vince told me the match, before he got injured by Bret Hart earlier. And I am here to reveal to you to match..but first, I'd like the competitors to come down to the ring."

John Cena came down to the ring, to a chorus of boos. Triple H then came down to cheers.

"Gentlemen...you'll face in a Lumberjack match." Linda said. "The only needed lumberjacks for this match are: The Great Khali, Umaga, Mark Henry and Lashley."

The four men made their way to the ring as the Game took it to Cena with a kick to the gut. Cena held his stomach but then gave Triple H a vertical slam. Cena picked up the Game and dropped him with a DDT. Cena covered for a two count. Cena picked up Triple H and threw him to the outside. The Great Khali was there to catch him and then rammed his back into the steel post. Khali then tossed the Game back into the ring. Cena picked up Triple H and gave him a Irish Whip. The Game came back off of the ropes and hit Cena with a running knee to the face. Cena got right back up to his feet and gave Triple H a suplex.

Triple H got up and then Cena knocked him down again with a shoulder block. Triple H rolled out of the ring only to be taken down by Mark Henry's large mass. Henry picked Triple H up over his head, but the Great Khali gave Henry a karate chop to the head. Henry and Khali started to brawl on the outside as Triple H made his way back into the ring. Khali and Henry made their way to the backstage area. Umaga and Lashley stood there.

John Cena grabbed Triple H's hair and gave him a suplex. Cena then pumped up his Reeboks and ran for the ropes. Cena got near Triple H, and he suddenly popped up and gave Cena a Pedigree! Triple H covered but got the near fall. Triple H got to his feet. The Great Khali started walking down the ramp again. Triple H was distracted. Cena took advantage and gave him the F-U for the three count!

**_Winner- NEW Undisputed Champion- John Cena _**

Cena got his title and walked backstage. Triple H got to his head and kicked the Great Khali in the chest.

"That was for costing me the title, you son of a bitch." Triple H said.

Khali got into the ring. Triple H kicked Khali in the balls and set him up for the Pedigree. Triple H launched himself into the air and gave Khali a pedigree. Khali didn't fall to the ground. Instead he landed on his face and then landed on his feet. The Game looked amazed as Khali kicked him in the face.

The Great Khali walked out of the ring as Triple H was helped to the back.

**_Randy Orton calls out the Undertaker_**

Randy Orton came down to the ring and got a mic.

"Undertaker! I told you I'd do it. Get your ass down here!" Orton said

Nothing happened.

"Undertaker!" Orton screamed.

The lights went out. And they came back on.

"See! Your scared of the Legend Killer. You won't show up so I'm gonna leave." Orton said, looking disappointed.

The lights went out again. A eerie blue mist filled the arena. A bell gonged in the distance.

Randy Orton looked scared as the Undertaker appeared ast the top of the ramp.

"THE UNDERTAKER! THE UNDERTAKER IS HERE!" JR screamed.

Undertaker made his way to the ring. He got to the steel steps and climbed up them. He raised his arms and rolled his eyes into the back of his head and the lights turned on. Taker took off his jacket and hat and got into the ring.

Orton immediately went in and Taker gave him a big boot. Undertaker lifted Orton into the air by his throat. Orton reversed it into a RKO and rolled out of the ring.

"Randy Orton just left his mark on the Undertaker!"

The Undertaker sat up. Orton ran back down to the ring and receive a chokeslam for the effort. The Undertaker picked up Orton and gave him a Tombstone.

Vengeance went off of the air with Orton laying out cold in the ring.

Chapter 23- Preview

**_THE DEADMAN COMETH _**

Wish and you shall receive.

Earlier in the night, Randy Orton called out the Undertaker. Undertaker came out and gave Orton a chokeslam and a tombstone.

But, it wasn't all bad news for Randy Orton. After a RKO, he defeated Paul Bearer in his debut.

It was a night we crowned a new Undisputed Champion. After a long fought battle, there was one man victorious. After a F-U, John Cena became the new Undisputed Champion.

Speaking of debuts, The Great Khali made a monstrous debut. He teamed up with Marty Jannety to decimate D-X. Khali then made his presence felt in the 20 Man Over the Top Battle Royal and then the Undisputed Championship. He makes his Raw debut against Mark Henry.

Match Results:

In a No Holds Barred match, Shawn Michaels defeated Kane with a Sweet Chin Music.

Torrie Wilson defeated Ashley Massaro with a roll up to become the new Women's Champion.

Randy Orton defeated Paul Bearer with a Super RKO.

In a six man tag, Marty Jannety, Umaga and the Great Khali defeated D-X after the Great Khali gave X-Pac a chokeslam and pinned.

In a 20 Man Over the Top Rope Battle Royal, Mark Henry won, last eliminating the Great Khali.

In a Lumberjack match, John Cena pinned Triple H aftera F-U to become the new WWE Undisputed Champion.

The fallout from Vengeance will be severe.

Will the Undertaker make his presence felt again, just five days away from Saturday Night's Main Event?

Who will be John Cena's first opponent for the Undisputed Champion?

What is going to happen with the Great Khali? We learned that in a Triple Threat match for the number one contender's spot Khali will face Triple H and Mark Henry.

Also, the Women's championship and Undisputed Tag Team championships will be defended on Raw. The New Age Outlaws will take on Umaga and Lashley and Torrie Wilson takes on Lita.

Find out what happens on Raw, this Monday!


	23. Chapter 23

WWE CHRONICLES

CHAPTER 23

PLEASE REVIEW

Vengeance Summary: John Cena is the new WWE Undisputed Champion. In a Lumber Jack match, Cena defeated Triple H with a F-U.

Also, the Great Khali came to the WWE in the most dominant debut in WWE history, after The Undertaker's 1990 Survivor Series debut.

Khali first teamed up with Umaga, another person who debuted, and Marty Jannety to totally decimate D-X. Then, he fought in the 20 Man Over the Top Battle Royal, causing destruction till the very end before Mark Henry eliminated him. Then, Khali decimated Triple H after his Undisputed Championship loss, becoming the first person ever to not fall down from a Pedigree. Triple H joins the Undisputed Championship match, making it John Cena © vs. The Great Khali vs. Triple H at Saturday Night's Main Event.

Vengeance also saw the return of the Undertaker. Randy Orton called the big man out in the beginning of the night. Orton said that at the end of the show, he'd come out and call Taker out. Obviously, Taker was not intimidated by Orton. Taker gave Orton a big boot, and seemed to be in control of Orton. The tables would soon turn, however, and Taker would be laid out by a RKO. Taker wouldn't stay down and gave Orton a Chokeslam and a Tombstone for his efforts.

Chapter 23

"Hello everybody and welcome to Monday Night Raw! I'm good ole JR, along with Jerry the King Lawler. What a night we have for you tonight !"

"Yeah, our blockbuster match for tonight is Great Khali vs. Mark Henry in a street fight. Literally. Those two men will fight outside in the street." King said.

"That'll be explosive." JR said.

**_Match One-Kane w/ Paul Bearer vs. MnM- Handicap Match_**

MnM came to the ring. Melina got in very slow. Kane's music hit and the Big Red Machine came down to the ring. Kane got into the ring and MnM double teamed him. Kane took both men down with a double clothesline. Mercury got back to his feet and took out Kane's leg with a dropkick. Nitro got to his feet and gave Kane a dropkick to his face. Mercury and Nitro picked up Kane and gave him a Snapshot! MnM gave Kane a double cover for the pin.

"The winners, May 19th!" Lillian said.

Kane immediately sat up and stared at Lillian.

"You. Why did you say that date?" Kane said.

"What date, Kane?" Lillian asked.

Kane got out of the ring. "You know the date! You said it!. Why did you say it?"

Mercury whispered something to Melina. Melina grabbed a mic and ran up the ramp. From the ramp, she said May 19th. Kane turned around and got into the ring, completely forgetting Lillian. MnM caught him by surprise and gave him another Snapshot. MnM walked to the back as Kane sat up with a sick smile on his face.

Paul Bearer and Kane walked to the back, with Kane looking sinister.

**_Winners- MnM_**

Kane got to the back and the WWE Chairman, Vince McMahon, approached him.

"What the hell was that all about, Kane?" McMahon asked.

Kane got into McMahon's face. "She said that date. She had to be punished. God's work must be done."

"God's work? That date? What the hell are you a prophet or something? You must do God's work. Well do me a favor and tell God that he is in a match tonight. God offically becomes a degenerate as he joins D-X's Shawn Michaels and Triple H to face Randy Orton, Umaga and Bobby Lashley in tonight's main event. Now, excuse me as I go prepare for May 19th." McMahon said.

Kane grabbed McMahon around the throat. "Why? Why did you say it?"

"Say what, you stupid man?" McMahon responded, gasping for air.

"THAT DATE!" Kane growled.

"What date? I never said a date."

"That day. I heard it."

"May 19th? I never said..." McMahon was cut off by Kane lifting him into the air and gave him a chokeslam on the concrete!

"Don't say that date, AGAIN!" Kane growled and walked away with Paul Bearer.

"Mr.McMahon might as well be dead! Kane just snapped and gave the Chairman a chokeslam on hard concrete! We'll be right back with an update on Vince's condition." JR said as Raw went to a commercial.

"Hello everybody and welcome back to Monday Night Raw." JR said when Raw came back. "If you were tuned in just five minutes ago, you saw the utter destruction of Vince McMahon." They re-played the scene with Kane and McMahon. "If you were watching WWE Unlimited, you saw the cops escort Kane out of the building."

"Yes, and we also have an update on the condition of Vince. It appears, from our doctor backstage, that Vince hurt three discs in his back. Very serious business. Vince will be out of action for at least three weeks, or until the doctors clear him to return to the ring. We'll tell you more when we get more information. Stay tuned." King said.

**_Match Two- Shane McMahon vs. Paul Bearer- Street Fight_**

"After seeing his father injured at the hands of Kane, Shane McMahon challenged Kane to a street fight, but the authorites took Kane away, so Shane settled for Paul Bearer." JR said, informing us on the next match.

Shane came out first, looking pissed. Paul Bearer came out and Shane didn't waste anytime. Shane ran out and met Paul with a very hard clothesline. Bearer got on his knees and started to roll away. Shane quickly got him and planted him with a DDT on the steel ramp. Bearer looked to be out cold. Shane picked Bearer up, pulling his fat body by the neck. Bearer was in a sweat suit. Shane pulled Bearer up and gave him an Irish Whip into the steel tunrbuckle. Bearer didn't have time to protect himself and his face collided hard with steel post. Bearer started gushing blood from his broken nose.

Shane pulled the injured Bearer into the ring and the bell rung.

"The bell just now rung, folks. So if Shane killed Bearer before the match started, it wouldn't be considered a match, but a murder." JR said.

"JR, it'll be a murder anyway you look at it. If you kill someone, you kill someone. You can't bring them back to life and say 'Hey, you messed up that spot in the match. Be alive again and let's continue the match.' It just doesn't work that way." King said.

Bearer tired to get to his feet, but Shane gave him a dropkick that took Paul back to the outside. Bearer rolled under the ring to avoid detection. Shane came to the outside and searched for Bearer. He pulled the ring apron back and got powder in the eyes. Someone got form under the ring and took it to Shane with rights and lefts before giving him a Double-Armed DDT.

"It's Mankind!" JR pointed out.

Mankind continued to hit Shane with kicks to the head and then the occasional leg drop. Paul Bearer got out from under the ring. The bleeding had stopped in his nose. He picked up Shane and tossed him into the ring. He told Mankind to come into the ring with him. Mankind and Bearer got into the ring. Mankind held Shane up as Paul punched him repeatedly in the face. Shane eventually kicked Mankind in the genitals and then gave Bearer a running DDT.

Shane's comeback was short lived as Mankind got to his feet and didn't hesitate to return the favor by kicking Mankind in the nuts. Mankind rolled out of the ring, holding his balls, and got a chair. Mankind brought it into the ring. He placed Shane in the corner and put the chair in front of him. Mankind went to the opposite corner and hit Shane with a running knee to the face, knocking the chair into the face of Shane.

Mankind then went under the ring and took out a barbed wire baseball bat. Mankind brought it into the ring as Paul stomped on Shane's bloody face. Mankind raised the bat into the air, but has kicked in the gut.

"STONE COLD !" JR screamed. "AUSTIN HAS COME TO THE RESCUE OF SHANE MCMAHON!"

Austin kicked Foley in the gut and gave him a Stunner. Austin kicked Bearer in the stomach and gave him a Stunner, too.

McMahon got to his feet somehow and dropkicked Mick Foley out of the ring. Shane got up and put Bearer in the corner and put the bent up steel chair in front of him. Shane went up to the other turnbuckle and hit the Coast-to-Coast on Bearer! Shane covered Paul for the three count.

**_Winner-Shane McMahon_**

**_Backstage Interview- Stone Cold Steve Austin_**

Austin got to the back and Josh Matthews ran up to him.

"Mr. Austin, did you hear?" Matthews said.

"What?"

"I said, Mr..."

"I know damn well what you said. What was I supposed to hear, you stupid son of a bitch?" Austin cut him off.

"Stephanie McMahon booked you for Saturday Night's Main Event." Matthews said.

"Stephanie McMahon did what?" Austin said, fuming.

"She booked you for this Saturday against Mankind...in a First Blood Match. Don't kill the messenger." Matthews said.

Austin gave no response, he just walked away in the direction of Stephanie's office.

Stephanie looked up from her desk when she heard a knock. "Come in."

Austin barged in McMahon's office. "Why the hell did you book me for this Saturday against Mankind...In a First Blood match nonetheless."

"Steve, are you serious? You just bum rushed the ring and assaulted Paul Bearer and Mankind." Stephanie said.

"I was trying to help your brother. Foley made his presence felt in a match he wasn't even scheduled for." Austin said, raising his voice.

"You think I didn't notice that Foley interfered in the match? Oh, he'll be punished next week when he takes on the Great Khali. But YOU also made an interference. So YOU will be punished by taking on Mankind in a First Blood Match. Now get the hell out of my office. Have a Nice Day." Stephanie said and pointed to the door.

Austin went outside and slammed the door.

**_Reinstatement Ceremony_**

"I'm Back! Better then Ever !"

"What the hell is this?" JR said.

The crowd stood in awe as Eric Bischoff came out to the stage. Bisch made his way to the ring.

"OH MY GOD ! IT'S ERIC BISCHOFF ! I THOUGHT WE'D NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN ! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE, HOLDING A BRIEFCASE?" JR said, getting overwhelmed.

Bischoff, briefcase in hand, got into the ring.

"ERIC BISCHOFF ! ERIC BISCHOFF !" The crowd chanted.

Bisch grabbed a mic. "HELLO ! Wow, its good to be back here in Phoenix ! But before I go into specifics, let me introduce to you your General Manager...Stephanie McMahon !"

Stephanie made her way out to the ring, looking stunned. She shook her head and got into the ring. She got another mic. "Eric, what are you doing here?"

"OK, straight to the point then." Eric said. "Um, I have very special news concerning three things. First...let me introduce to you the Co-General Manager of Raw...ERIC BISCHOFF !"

Stephanie looked stunned. "Co-General Manager? What the hell is going on?"

"Well, your father called me last week and offered me my job back. Of course I accepted before putting serious thought into it, seeing as Vince fired me on live television and stuffed me in the back of a trash truck. But the past must die at some point. So, I accepted and arrived here today, not knowing who my Co-GM would be. I found out it was you and I realized we had some "unfinished business"." Eric said.

"What 'unfinished business'." Stephanie asked.

"I'll get to that next week. But this week, I am here to reinstate two championships from WWE past. Ladies and gentlemen, before our two main events tonight we will name NEW Hardcore and European champions !" Bischoff said.

"OH MY GOD ! THE HARDCORE AND EUROPEAN CHAMPIONSHIPS ARE BACK !" JR said, overwhelmed once again.

"So let me introduce to you your NEW Hardcore champion..." Bischoff said and reached into his rather large briefcase. He pulled out the Hardcore championship and a hat with names. "...by the way, this involves ALL WWE wrestlers. Your new Hardcore champion is...JEFF HARDY !"

"JEFF HARDY? COULD JEFF HARDY BE MAKING A WWE RETURN?" King said, excited.

Jeff Hardy's old WWE music played. The crowd waited. Finally, the painted youngster came out to a surge of cheers. Jeff ran to the ring and slid in. He took his Hardcore championship. "Wait here, Jeff." Bischoff said.

"And the NEW European champion is..." he reached in the hat. "...oh wow. MATT HARDY !"

"OH MY ! WHAT A TURN OF EVENTS ! A HARDY BOYS REUNION OF SORTS !" JR said.

Matt Hardy came to the ring and the crowd was in shock. Matt could not believe that his brother was in a WWE ring again.

"Get used to this sight, Matt. I signed Jeff to a contract last Tuesday to stick it to TNA and to bring back a fan favorite as my FIRST official thing as WWE Co-GM of Raw. And as my SECOND official thing as Co-GM of Raw, I put Jeff Hardy in his first WWE match since being back. At Saturday Night's Main Event, Jeff Hardy will face...MATT HARDY !" Bischoff said and dropped the mic.

"OH MY ! THATS A LOT TO HANDLE, FOLKS. THE RETURN OF ERIC BISCHOFF AND JEFF HARDY AND THEN THE JEFF AND MATT HARDY MATCH ! FOLKS, SATURDAY NIGHT'S MAIN EVENT HAS OFFICIALLY HEATED UP." JR said as Jeff Hardy looked shocked as did Matt Hardy.

Jeff raised his mic. "Wait...Eric. What about the titles? Are they on the line?"

Eric looked up. "No, Jeff. They aren't. You will defend your titles..."

"...When I say so." Stephanie said.

Eric shook his head and walked away.

**_Match Three- Street Fight- Mark Henry vs. The Great Khali_**

Both men waited outside until the ref made the signal. The ref signaled and Henry ran up. Khali lifted a boot and Henry hit the concrete. Khali smiled and grabbed the behemoth by his hair and pulled him up. Khali tossed Henry into the steel post outside and then ripped the "STOP" sign off of the pole. The ref was surprised at th strength of Khali. Henry got to his feet and Khali hit him in the face with the Stop sign. Henry fell to one knee. Khali raised the sign again but Henry gave him a headbutt in the gut. Henry took the stop sign from Khali and hit him in the back with it. Khali went down to the floor and Henry drug him by his hair across the street.

Henry pulled Khali up but he grabbed him by the throat. Khali then lifted Henry into the air and gave him a chokeslam on the concrete. Khali didn't cover. He went to a car and pulled out a sledgehammer. Khali went back over to Henry and raised the hammer. Henry gave Khali a drop-toe hold and Khali dropped the hammer.

Henry drug the giant to that very same car and powerbombed Khali through the front windshield.

"OH MY GOD ! MARK HENRY JUST LIFTED 420 POUNDS INTO THE AIR AND SLAMMED IT THROUGH A CAR WINDSHIELD !" JR said.

Khali sat up and got out of the rubble as Henry looked astounded. Khali gave Henry a chop to the head that took him down. Henry got to his knees and Khali kicked him in the face. Khali covered Henry with one foot but Henry kicked out.

Khali picked Henry up and drug him halfway down the block. Khali picked Henry up and set him up for a Gorilla Press Slam. Khali then tossed Henry through a window ! Khali entered through the broken window and covered Henry for a three count.

Winner- Great Khali

"Folks, in all of my wrestling career, I've never seen anything quite like that. The show of strength was amazing." King said.

**_Main Event- D-X and God vs. Randy Orton, Umaga and Lashley_**

Umaga, Orton and Lashley came down to the ring and waited for D-X.

"BREAK IT DOWN !"

Shawn Michaels and Triple H came down to the ring, with smiles on. HBK and HHH got into the ring. HBK grabbed a mic.

"So, Vince McMahon puts me, Triple H and God in a match? Ok, a Handicap match. But, let me introduce to you...GOD !"

Church music played and the lights went down. A single light beamed down on the stage. Suddenly, the church music changed to bells and gongs and the single light turned blue.

"THE UNDERTAKER !"

"OH MY GOD ! 'GOD' IS THE UNDERTAKER ! WAY TO STICK IT TO THE BOSS !" Jr said.

The Undertaker made his way to the ring as Orton, Umaga and Lashley were stunned. Undertake got into the ring and took down Umaga with a big boot and the bell rung. The Undertaker and Umaga started off. Undertaker picked Umaga up and gave him Snake Eyes.

"The Undertaker very strong here tonight in his first match back. This should be over quickly." JR said.

Undertaker punched Umaga straight in the face and then gave him a Chokeslam. Lashley and Randy Orton ran in and took down the Undertaker. HBK and HHH ran in and tried to fight back Orton and Lashley. The ref lost all control. The Undertaker grabbed Lashley and Umaga around the throat and gave them a double chokeslam. HBK gave Orton the Sweet Chin Music that took him out of the ring. Taker picked up Umaga again and he gave him a thumb to the throat.

Triple H spun Umaga around and planted him with a Pedigree. Orton and Lashley took down HBK and HHH out of the ring and they started brawling on the ramp. HBK gave Lashley a DDT on the steel ramp and Triple H got a spinebuster from Lashley.

Undertaker gave Umaga an Irish Whip into the corner and followed it up with a huge knee into the sternum. Umaga then put down Taker with another thumb to the throat. Taker tried to get up but Umaga sat on his chest. The ref counted but Taker sat up, with Umaga still on his chest. He stood up, still with Umaga. He lifted Umaga in the air and gave him the Last Ride. Undertaker covered Umaga. 1...2...Randy Orton ran in and broke it up.

Orton hammered away at his Saturday Night's Main Event opponent. Undertaker got to his feet and gave Umaga and Orton a double clothesline out of the ring. All five men were outside of the ring. Undertaker ran and jumped over the top rope and landed on all of them. Undertaker sat up and rolled into the ring with Umaga. Undertaker set him up for, and gave him, the Tombstone Piledriver. Undertaker stood up and Randy Orton hit with a RKO ! Orton put Umaga on top of him and the ref counted the three count.

**_Winners- Randy Orton, Umaga, and Lashley_**

After the match, the Undertaker sat up. All six men were in the ring again and Taker was stomping on Lashley in the corner. Lashley escaped from Taker and speared HBK to the floor. Undertaker got Lashley again and gave him Old School. Taker then proceeded to choke Lashley in the corner. HBK got to his feet and measured Lashley for Sweet Chin Music.

On the outside, Triple H gave a knee drop to Umaga. Triple H got back up and planted Randy Orton with a Pedigree. Umaga got up and Triple H gave HIM a Pedigree.

HBK lifted his foot in the air, but Lashley moved and the Sweet Chin Music connected with the Undertaker. HBK looked scared but then hit the Sweet Chin Music on Lashley. HBK started to leave. He got halfway up the ramp, when Undertaker sat up. Taker looked pissed. His eyes rolled up in his head as Raw went off the air.

**_END OF CHAPTER 23_**

**_CHAPTER 24 PREVIEW-LAST CHAPTER OF BOOK ONE_**

SATURDAY NIGHT'S MAIN EVENT

The Final Card for this edition of Saturday Night's Main Event is:

1) Tag Team Championship- Umaga and Lashley vs. New Age Outlaws ©

2) Woman's Championship- Lita vs. Torrie Wilson © vs. Ashley

3) Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Mankind- First Blood

4) WWE Undisputed Championship- Triple H vs. John Cena © vs. Great Khali

5) Tag Team Hell in the Cell- Shawn Michaels and Undertaker vs. Randy Orton and Kane

6) Jeff Hardy vs. Matt Hardy

This week on RAW, SNME heated up.

Eric Bischoff returned in surprise fashion as the Co-GM of Raw. He reinstated the European and Hardcore championships. Matt Hardy was named European and Jeff Hardy was named Hardcore and they will face at SNME.

Also, two matches scheduled for this past RAW was moved to SNME. The Woman's Championship match, to which Ashley was added, and the Tag Team Championship.

Can anything stop Kane?

On RAW he faced MnM in handicap action. MnM defeated Kane with a Snapshot but then when Lillian Garcia announced the winners as "MnM" he grew nuts. He attacked Lillian but MnM drew his attention back by saying "May 19th". MnM then gave Kane another Snapshot.

Backstage, Vince McMahon approached him and told him that this is not God's work and that he needs to stop. He also said he had to prepare for something but Kane misunderstood it as "May 19th". Kane then gave Vince a chokeslam on concrete. After destroying our chairman, what will Kane do to Undertaker and Shawn Michaels in Hell In the Cell?

The Great Khali cannot be stopped. 450 pound Mark Henry could not even budge this monster. They fought in a street fight with Khali almost completely dominating. Khali tore a stop sign off a pole ad beat Henry with it, then gave him a Chokeslam on the concrete. Henry came back for less then 20 seconds when he powerbombed Khali through a car windshield. Khali got right up and Gorilla Press Slammed Henry through a window for a three count.

Stone Cold has returned.

Stone Cold made his presence felt during the Paul Bearer-Shane McMahon match. Mankind destroyed Shane McMahon, when he interfered. Austin came down to help Shane, who eventually won the match. Stephanie McMahon put Mankind and Austin in a First Blood Match at SNME.

The Deadman Cometh

The Undertaker made a surprise Raw appearance. Earlier in the night, Vince told Kane to tell HBK and HHH that he is putting them in a Tag Match with 'God'. 'God' was later revealed to be the Undertaker. Taker dominated Umaga throughout the match. Once, Undertaker was the only one standing while the other five men were outside the ring. Undertaker launched himself over the top rope onto all five men. It seemed as if all was done as Taker went to give Umaga a Tombstone. Taker planted him and stood up. Orton ran in and gave Taker a RKO Umaga got the three count.

After the match, chaos ensued. Undertaker pounded away on Lashley after Lashley took down HBK. On the outside, Triple H gave duo Pedigrees to Umaga and Randy Orton. HBK went to give Sweet Chin Music on Lashley but Lashley moved and it hit Undertaker. HBK hit Lashley with one and got away from the ring. Undertake sat up as Raw went off the air, with his eyes in his head.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

FINAL CHAPTER !

SATURDAY NIGHT'S MAIN EVENT

The Final Card for this edition of Saturday Night's Main Event is:

1) Tag Team Championship- Umaga and Lashley vs. New Age Outlaws ©

2) Woman's Championship- Lita vs. Torrie Wilson © vs. Ashley

3) Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Mankind- First Blood

4) WWE Undisputed Championship- Triple H vs. John Cena © vs. Great Khali

5) Tag Team Hell in the Cell- Shawn Michaels and Undertaker vs. Randy Orton and Kane

6) Jeff Hardy vs. Matt Hardy

**_This week on RAW, SNME heated up. _**

Eric Bischoff returned in surprise fashion as the Co-GM of Raw. He reinstated the European and Hardcore championships. Matt Hardy was named European and Jeff Hardy was named Hardcore and they will face at SNME.

Also, two matches scheduled for this past RAW was moved to SNME. The Woman's Championship match, to which Ashley was added, and the Tag Team Championship.

**_Can anything stop Kane?_**

On RAW he faced MnM in handicap action. MnM defeated Kane with a Snapshot but then when Lillian Garcia announced the winners as "MnM" he grew nuts. He attacked Lillian but MnM drew his attention back by saying "May 19th". MnM then gave Kane another Snapshot.

Backstage, Vince McMahon approached him and told him that this is not God's work and that he needs to stop. He also said he had to prepare for something but Kane misunderstood it as "May 19th". Kane then gave Vince a chokeslam on concrete. After destroying our chairman, what will Kane do to Undertaker and Shawn Michaels in Hell In the Cell?

The Great Khali cannot be stopped. 450 pound Mark Henry could not even budge this monster. They fought in a street fight with Khali almost completely dominating. Khali tore a stop sign off a pole ad beat Henry with it, then gave him a Chokeslam on the concrete. Henry came back for less then 20 seconds when he power bombed Khali through a car windshield. Khali got right up and Gorilla Press Slammed Henry through a window for a three count.

**_Stone Cold has returned._**

Stone Cold made his presence felt during the Paul Bearer-Shane McMahon match. Mankind destroyed Shane McMahon, when he interfered. Austin came down to help Shane, who eventually won the match. Stephanie McMahon put Mankind and Austin in a First Blood Match at SNME.

**_The Deadman Cometh_**

The Undertaker made a surprise Raw appearance. Earlier in the night, Vince told Kane to tell HBK and HHH that he is putting them in a Tag Match with 'God'. 'God' was later revealed to be the Undertaker. Taker dominated Umaga throughout the match. Once, Undertaker was the only one standing while the other five men were outside the ring. Undertaker launched himself over the top rope onto all five men. It seemed as if all was done as Taker went to give Umaga a Tombstone. Taker planted him and stood up. Orton ran in and gave Taker a RKO Umaga got the three count.

After the match, chaos ensued. Undertaker pounded away on Lashley after Lashley took down HBK. On the outside, Triple H gave duo Pedigrees to Umaga and Randy Orton. HBK went to give Sweet Chin Music on Lashley but Lashley moved and it hit Undertaker. HBK hit Lashley with one and got away from the ring. Undertaker sat up as Raw went off the air, with his eyes in his head.

At Saturday Night's Main Event, Southern Belle, Kellie Pickler joins the announce team.

_**CHAPTER 24---- SATURDAY NIGHT'S MAIN EVENT**_

"Hello everybody and welcome to WWE Saturday Night's Main Event. I'm good Ole' JR along with my broadcast partner Jerry "the King" Lawler. What a Main Event we had last night. Folks, the return of the UNDERTAKER !" JR said.

"Yeah. Boy, I must say that was the best Raw we've had in a while. Hopefully, this can be as good. And ladies and gentlemen...we have a special commentator for tonight. She placed 6th in American Idol...Kellie Pickler !" The King said.

"Wow. It feels good to be here. I've been a wrestling fan since I was a little girl. Hopefully I can stay an announcer." Kellie said.

"Yes, lets hope, Kellie." JR said.

**_Match One- Woman's Championship- Lita vs. Torrie Wilson © vs. Ashley_**

Torrie came to the ring hoping to retain her championship. Ashley ran down to the ring and pushed Torrie in. Ashley kicked Torrie in the head. Torrie looked to be knocked out. Lita came running down and dropkicked Ashley in the face.

Lita, Torrie and Ashley were all on their feet again as three women came down to the ring.

"Who are they?" Pickler asked.

"OH MY GOD ! IT'S GAIL KIM, TRACI AND CHRISTY HEMME FROM TNA ! WHY THE HELL IS TNA HERE?" JR said.

The three women from TNA got in the ring. Lita got in Gail's face and Gail pushed her down with a hard shove. Traci took down Torrie with a spear and Ashley took Christy out of the ring. Christy waited outside the ring as Traci got a Nose Job from Torrie and Gail was planted by a DDT from Lita. "GET OUT OF HERE, YOU STUPID TNA BITCHES."

The girls from TNA got out of the ring and ran through the crowd.

"Folks, TNA has just invaded the WWE." JR said. "I cannot believe it."

**_Winner- No contest_**

**_Match Two- Tag Team Championships- D-X vs. Umaga and Lashley_**

Umaga and Billy Gunn started off. Umaga picked Gunn up and tossed him into the turnbuckle. Umaga then tug in Lashley and the two of behemoths started kicking the holy hell out of Gunn. Umaga then took a thumb to Road Dogg's throat. Umaga and Lashley then picked up Gunn and did a double team move on him. Umaga covered for the fast three count.

**_Winner- NEW Tag Team Champions- Umaga and Lashley_**

"The first two matches went by very fast, folks." Kellie said.

"Yes they did, Kell." JR said.

**_Match Three- Jeff Hardy vs. Matt Hardy- Ladder Match_**

"We have JUST learned that this match is now a ladder match." King said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, suspended above the ring is a contract. The contract contains a title shot for the Intercontinental Championship, which is now vacant." Lillian said.

Matt Hardy came down to the ring and gave the ref his European title. Jeff Hardy came down next, to a standing ovation. Jeff ran into the ring and handed the ref his Hardcore title. The ref signaled for the bell.

Jeff started off by giving Matt a hard dropkick. Jeff then put Matt on the turnbuckle and hit away with chops and punches. Matt then lifted his feet and kicked Jeff in has face. Jeff ran the ropes and hit a clothesline that took his brother outside the ring. Matt got to his feet and looked up as his brother launched himself over the top rope and onto him.

"Look at the atletktisism." Kellie said.

"Look at the what? JR asked.

"I think she means athleticism, JR." King said.

"Yeah ! That !" Kellie said.

Jeff got to his feet first and grabbed a ladder. He stalked Matt until he got up and then rammed the ladder into his face. Jeff rolled the ladder into the ring. Jeff got in the ring and set the ladder upright. Meanwhile, Matt grabbed another ladder and rolled it in the ring, on the outside. Matt set the ladder up inside the ring. Jeff was less then two rungs away from the briefcase when Matt stepped over and gave him a Side Effect off the ladder !

" OH MY GOD ! BOTH HARDY BOYS ARE DEAD ! JEFF HARDY THE RECIPIENT OF A SIDE EFFECT OF A 20 FOOT LADDER !" JR said as EMTs came rushing down.

Jeff somehow found the strength to hoist himself up using the ropes. Jeff pulled him brother up and gave him a Twist of Fate. Matt grabbed the ropes before he went down and he stayed up while Jeff fell. Matt started climbing the ladder. Jeff went around the other side and started climbing. Both brothers got up there at the same time and exchanged blows. Jeff then slapped Matt and he fell down a couple rungs. Jeff raised his arm and retrieved the briefcase.

**_Winner- Jeff Hardy_**

As Jeff celebrated his victory, a man ran through the crowd and hit Jeff with a guitar as another man ran out and hit Matt with a chair.

"ITS CHRISTIAN CAGE AND JEFF JARRETT !" King said.

Christian picked up Matt and gave him an Unprettier and Jarrett locked a Figure Four Leg Lock on Jeff. X-Pac ran out and helped the Hardys but he was soon beat down by both men. Suddenly, Kurt Angle's music hit the arena.

"UH OH ! IT'S THE OLYMPIC GOLD MEDALIST, KURT ANGLE !" JR said.

Angle looked pissed as he got near the ring. He got in the immediately took down Jarrett with a German Suplex. Angle then took down Cage with a Angle Slam. Angle locked in the Angle Lock on Christian. Cage writhed in pain and tried to reach the ropes. Chris Sabin came running through the crowd and Angle gave him a Belly to Belly suplex right over the ropes. Cage rolled out of the ring. Jarrett tried to get away but X-Pac kicked him in the head and pushed him in the corner and then kicked him in the head again to make him sit. X-Pac then ran and gave Jarrett the Bronco Buster. Jarrett rolled out of the ring and Sabin, Jarrett and Cage escaped through the crowd. X-Pac and Angle checked on the Hardy Boys and then helped them to the back.

"YES ! The WWE superstars have fought back against the TNA invaders." Jr said.

**_Match Four- First Blood- Stone Cold vs. Mankind_**

Mankind came to the ring first and waited for Stone Cold. Austin came down and then got a microphone.

"Listen up. This is to the TNA sons of bitches. If you have a problem with ME, you come out, right here right now and fight me not after my match with this freak over here." Austin said.

Music started playing.

"Whose is it?" Kellie said, anxious.

"BANG BANG !"

Austin looked behind him and Mankind him with a kendo stick.

"KENDO STICK TO THE HEAD !" Jr said.

Mankind made a motion for people to come out. Out came Terry Funk, Tommy Dreamer, Edge and Lita, each holding a different weapon. The ref ringed the bell when Cactus Jack told him to.

Dreamer got in the ring first and hit Austin in the back with a 2 by 4. Edge was in next and gave Austin a spear. Lita hit him with bat in the head. Funk picked up Cactus's kendo stick and hit Austin right in the face with it. Cactus raised the barbed wire wrapped bat in the air and then hit Austin in the back with it. Austin tensed up and Cactus hit Austin in the stomach with it. Austin got to his feet and kicked Lita in the gut and gave her a Stunner.

Austin rolled out of the ring and got a mic. "Ok, I see this is now 5 against 1. But let me ask you, Edge...Lita. Why are you associating yourself with ECW assholes?"

Edge looked confused and then realized he was working with ECW workers.

"You stupid son of a bitch. They are all wearing ECW shirts."

Edge then took his 2 by 4 and hit Dreamer in the back with it. "YEAH ! EDGE HASN'T TURNED HIS BACK ON THE WWE !"

Edge then took down Funk with a spear as Austin took it to Cactus in the corner. ECW reinforcements then rushed the ring as RVD, Super Crazy, Sabu, the Sandman and Chris Jericho came down the ring. Austin and Edge looked stunned. Austin took the barbed wire bat and hit Cactus in the face with it. The ECW alumni stormed the ring. "ITS NOW 8 AGAINST 2 !" JR screamed. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE WWE SUPERSTARS?"

Austin was bum rushed by the Sandman and RVD while Edge was taken down by a single kick from Jericho. Jericho then locked the Walls of Jericho in.

The ref stopped trying to intervene but saw Cactus Jack was busted open and awarded the match to Stone Cold.

**_Winner- Stone Cold_**

The 8 ECW stars hammered away still at Austin and Edge.

"FINALLY ! IT'S THE SPIRIT SQUAD !" King said.

The 5 Spirit Squad members rushed the ring. Mitch took RVD out of the ring with a spinning back kick. Kenny dropkicked Jericho and Jericho finally released the Walls of Jericho on Edge. Mikey gave a missile dropkick to Funk. Funk hit Dreamer and took them both out of the ring. The remaining four ECW superstars overcame the power of the Spirit Squad. Rey Mysterio then ran down to the ring. Rey slid under Sabu's legs and then gave him a dropkick to the back. Sabu hit the ropes and Rey then gave him a 619. Sabu rolled out of the ring. Austin got to his feet and hit the Sandman with a Stunner. Mitch hit Super Crazy with a kick to the head. The ECW superstars left the ring. Vince McMahon came out in a wheelchair.

"ECW superstars. You wanna interfere in my matches? Well, I'm going to put you in a match. A SIXTEEN MAN TAG MATCH. Stone Cold, The Spirt Squad, Edge and Rey Mysterio vs. RVD, Cactus Jack, Super Crazy, Sandman, Terry Funk, Tommy Dreamer, Sabu and Chris Jericho." Vince McMahon said.

Vince wheeled himself backstage as the WWE wrestlers gathered themselves together.

**_Match Five- Undisputed Championship- Triple H vs. John Cena © vs. Great Khali_**

The Great Khali came down to the ring, for his first title shot. Triple H came down to the ring next. Khali started flexing in the ring. The Game got in the ring, without spitting his water out. Then the Champ's music played. The crowd started booing. Cena came out to deafening boos. Cena got in the ring and the bell rang. Triple H started off the match by spitting his water in Khali's eyes. Khali roared. Cena then gave Khali a shoulder block. The giant didn't fall and Triple H and Cena gave him a double shoulder block. Khali went down to one knee. Triple H hooked Khali's arms but the giant gave the Game a back-body drop right over the ring and onto the floor.

Cena took advantage of Triple H's flight to the outside by grabbing Khali and kicked him in the gut. Cena set him up for a F-U. Cena hoisted the giant on his back and gave him the F-U. Triple H kicked Cena in the gut and gave him a Pedigree as Cena dropped Khali. Triple H covered for a two count as Khali kicked him in the head. Khali picked Triple H up and gave him a hard chop to the head. Khali picked him up again and gave him a big boot. Khali covered Triple H but Cena kicked him in the face. Cena took Khali out of the ring with a running shoulder block.

As Khali lay on the outside Triple H planted Cena with a DDT. Triple H picked Cena up and gave him a piledriver. Khali sat up on the outside and got into the ring. Triple H kicked him in the gut and hooked his arms for a Pedigree. Triple H jumped in the air but Cena caught him. Khali broke free. Triple H dropped Cena with a hard elbow. Khali came running at Triple H and he gave him a hard spinebuster. Triple H covered Khali for a two count. Cena got back up and took Triple H down with a snap suplex.

Khali grabbed Cena and gave him a Chokeslam. Cena rolled out of the ring as Triple H kicked Khali in the gut and planted him with a Pedigree. Triple H covered Khali for the three count.

"NEW CHAMPION !" Kellie said.

**_Winner- New Undisputed Champion- Triple H_**

Triple H celebrated his victory as John Cena looked stunned.

"John Cena held that title for 6 days ! Not even a week ! He was ROBBED !" King said.

Cena rolled in the ring and got in Triple H's face.

"Thats MY title. I never lost it." Cena said.

"True. But now, its MY title. And it'll STAY around MY waist." Triple H said and turned away. Cena turned him around and punched him in the face. Triple H punched him back and the two started exchanging blows. Cena whipped him across the ropes and Triple H came back with a kick to the stomach. Triple H then gave him a Pedigree. "Like I said, this is MY title and it's gonna STAY around MY waist. No wannabe-Vanilla Ice is going to take it from me." Triple H got up and walked away from Cena and Khali who were laid out in the ring.

"Khali suffers his first loss." JR said.

**_Main Event- Tag Team Hell in the Cell- Randy Orton and Kane vs. Shawn Michaels and the Undertaker_**

Kane came to the ring first. Kane opened the cell door and got into the ring. His partner, Randy Orton came out next. Shawn Michaels' music hit next and the D-X member made his way to the ring.

"There may be some tension between HBK and Undertaker. Last Monday Night, in a Sweet Chin Music intended for Lashley, Shawn Michaels kicked Taker in his face." Kellie said, sounding intelligent. "But we have an update on the condition of Matt and Jeff Hardly."

"Uh, Kellie, its Hardy not Hardly." JR said.

"Oh my bad. Hahaha. Well, it seems Jeff Hardy has a mild concussion from the blow from the guitar. And Matt has a broken nose from the Unprettier." Kellie said.

The lights turned out. The arena glowed a faint blue. The world famous gong sounded. Lightning struck all around the entrance setting the sides of the ramp on fire. The Undertaker walked from behind the curtain and stared directly at the three men in the cell. Taker slowly made his way to the ring, walking through fire. The Undertaker ever so slowly took his jacket off as he neared the cell. Undertaker took of his hat and stared directly into the eyes of his partner, Shawn Michaels. HBK looked away as the Undertaker entered the cell and slammed the door behind him. The Deadman slowly walked up the steps to the ring. He raised his arms and a loud explosion was heard and the lights turned on.

"What a chilling entrance. Folks, I've got goosebumps." Jr said.

The Undertaker's music stopped playing and the bell rang. Undertaker took it straight to Randy Orton in the corner with rights and lefts as HBK and Kane watched. Taker grabbed Orton's arm and wrenched it behind his back. Undertaker went up to the top rope and hit Old School. Orton rolled out of the ring to catch his bearings. HBK launched himself over the top rope onto him with a plancha. Kane and the Undertaker stood face-to-face. The two never broke eye contact.

"You. YOU caused my pain."

Undertaker looked confused. "What?"

"YOU burned down the." Kane was interrupted by a punch to the face from Taker.

Undertaker then gave Kane an Irish Whip against the ropes. Kane came running back straight into a boot from Taker. Taker then grabbed Kane by his throat and tossed him into the corner and hit him with punches to the stomach and face. Kane was ready to fall when Taker grabbed him across the throat and gave him a hell of a chokeslam. Undertaker covered. The pin attempt was broken up by Orton. The camera panned to Shawn Michaels, who was laying outside in a pool of blood, near a steel chair. The Undertaker grabbed Orton around the throat. He decided against a Chokeslam. Instead, he kicked Orton in the stomach and gave him a Last Ride. Undertaker covered but the Legend Killer kicked out. Undertaker then looked over the ropes and saw his bloodied partner. He told him to get up. He turned around and straight into a RKO from Orton ! Orton covered for a two count. Orton got pissed. He got up and climbed the turnbuckle. HBK climbed the apron and pushed Orton off. Orton landed near Undertaker. HBK, who had blood in his eye, climbed the turnbuckle and dove off with a elbow drop. Orton rolled away the last second and HBK hit Undertaker !

"HBK hit Taker !"

Undertaker sat up. He looked around and saw HBK getting up. He got in HBK's face. Taker pushed HBK and HBK hit Taker with a Sweet Chin Music ! Kane got to his feet and HBK gave HIM a Sweet Chin Music. Orton got up and gave HBK a RKO. Undertaker sat up and grasped Orton around the neck. He lifted Orton into the air and chokeslammed him outside of the ring. Taker then turned his attention to HBK. He grabbed HBK by the throat and turned him upside down. He then gave his tag team partner a Tombstone. Kane sat up behind him. Taker turned around and then gave Kane a Tombstone. Undertaker covered for the three count.

**_Winners- Undertaker and Shawn Michaels_**

After the match, Undertaker sat on the canvas, catching his breath. Two giant men came out. Undertaker looked confused. The giant man took the cell door off its hinges. Taker stood up and waited for the two men.

"More TNA superstars. Thats Scott Steiner and Abyss."

Abyss came into the ring and got into Taker's face. Taker was slightly smaller. Steiner got into the ring and stood behind Taker. Taker became surrounded by the two men. Taker turned to his side so he could see both me. Suddenly, he ran and bounced off the ropes. He came back with a double clothesline. Taker urged Kane to get up. His brother sat up. Undertaker and Kane then fought back Steiner and Abyss. Eric Bischoff came to the ramp.

"ABYSS ! SCOTT ! What the hell do you think your doing? I brought you here to demolish the WWE superstars not run from them. Get in there and beat the holy hell out of Taker and Kane." Bischoff said.

"WHAT? DID HE JUST SAY THAT HE BROUGHT TNA HERE?" JR said.

Abyss got back into the ring and took down Taker with a big boot. Steiner took down Kane with a strong spinebuster and then locked in the camel clutch. Abyss picked up Taker and gave him a hard chokeslam. Abyss and Steiner walked away with Bischoff as SNME went off the air.

**_END OF CHAPTER 24 AND BOOK ONE_**

_**What a SNME.**_

_**THE TNA INVASION**_

SNME kicked off with the Women's Title match-up. As soon as the match started, three of TNA's divas rushed the ring and took out our divas.

Then, during the Ladder match, Jeff Jarrett and Christian Cage came out and assaulted the Hardy Boys but X-Pac and Kurt Angle fought them off.

Probably the most notable interference was at the conclusion of the Tag Team Hell in the Cell. The Undertaker has just defeated Kane with a Tombstone when TNA's Abyss and Scott Steiner came down. Kane sat up and helped his brother push back the giants. In the shocker of the year, Eric Bischoff came out and told Abyss and Steiner that he brought them here to demolish WWE superstars not run from them. Abyss and Steiner got back in the cell and laid out the brothers.

_**HELL IN THE CELL**_

The Main Event did not disappoint one bit. The Undertaker was in control in the early part of the match, eventually taking Orton to the outside and taking Kane down with a chokeslam. As Taker was peppering Kane with shots on the inside, Randy Orton bloodied Shawn Michaels with a steel chair. Eventually, Taker was laid out by a RKO from Orton. Orton went to the top but HBK pushed him off. HBK then went up top but hit Taker with the elbow drop instead of Orton. HBK laid out Taker with a Sweet Chin Music after Taker shoved him. Then, HBK gave KANE a Sweet Chin Music. Orton gave HBK a RKO. Taker got up and Chokeslammed Orton to the outside. He then gave HBK a Tombstone and then gave Kane a Tombstone for the three count.

_**ECW ! ECW ! ECW !**_

Stone Cold came into SNME, hoping to bust Mankind open. He DID do that, but not before a struggle with ECW. Mankind, who was revealed to be Cactus Jack, assaulted Stone Cold and Edge, along with Tommy Dreamer, Terry Funk, Sabu, RVD, Super Crazy, Sandman and Chris Jericho. Eventually, Austin got to his feet and hit Cactus with a barbed wire bat to bust him open. Then, The Spirit Squad and Rey Mysterio intervened and McMahon set a mach up. A SIXTEEN MAN TAG MATCH. Stone Cold, The Spirt Squad, Edge and Rey Mysterio vs. RVD, Cactus Jack, Super Crazy, Sandman, Terry Funk, Tommy Dreamer, Sabu and Chris Jericho.

_**KING OF KINGS**_

Triple H finally went back on his throne. The D-X member won the Undisputed Championship by giving the Great Khali a Pedigree for the three count. Earlier in the match, HHH went for a Pedigree on Khali but was forced over the top rope. He eventually came back and gave Cena a Pedigree after Cena gave Khali a F-U. Triple H then gave Khali a spinebuster, which led up to a Pedigree for the win.

_**UMAGA AND LASHLEY**_

Umaga and Lashley won the Undisputed Tag Team Championships after squashing The New Age Outlaws.

_**THE BROTHERS FIGHT IN A LADDER MATCH**_

Matt and Jeff Hardy faced in a Ladder match. The match was rather short with the only high spots of the match being a Side Effect off the ladder from Matt to Jeff, a Twist of Fate from Jeff to Matt, and Jeff retreiving the briefcase that held a contract for a shot at the Intercontinental Championship.

_**KELLIE PICKLER AND CARRIE UNDERWOOD**_

Vince McMahon said that we need "new life" in the WWE so he brought up and coming country stars Kellie Pickler and Carrie Underwood to announce Raw. They will join JR and Jerry Lawler this Monday.


End file.
